Phineas Evil Incorporated
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Phineas wants to follow in his father's footsteps but how far is TOO far? Phinbella, Ferbnessa, PennyxPerry, Canderemy, and MontyxJenny . Following the trilogy from Hammers to the Grindstone. Rated T to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 years after the second dimensional experience. There were a few bumps on the road here and there, but things were rather smooth sailing for the most of it. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had kept his evil on the down-low if and would weekly take a day off for his "nemesis". Phineas and Ferb were still inventing but after an invention backfired and accidentally turned Phineas into a girl for 8 days, they kept things a bit smaller. But it was all going to change one fateful day. One day that no one would ever have been prepared for.

"So anyway, Perry the Platypus,", the mad doctor was saying to the caged agent. "Recoil in horror before the awesome might of my destroyinator!"

'Well, he's certainly putting spirit into it today.', Perry thought to himself with a smile as a large inator rose from the floor.

"And the best part, is that there is NOTHING that you can do to stop me from...", Heinz leaned on the control panel but accidentally pressed the self-destruct button as he talked. "...getting ready to wipe out city-"

"Look out!", Perry yelled a split second too late.

The inator exploded but unlike other times, Doofenshmirtz was backing away from the smoke, trying to fan it away from his face and backed up too far. He tripped over the edge of his balcony and went plummeting to the street below.

"HEINZ!"


	2. Chapter 2

Major Monogram and Karl were happily celebrating later that day with party hats, streamers, and noise makers.

"Whoo! We finally did it!", Karl cheered.

Perry only rolled his eyes and turned his chair away from the screen, not caring to celebrate. How could he?

"Sorry, Agent P. I know he was your nemesis and all, but think of it this way!", Monogram said, hoping to cheer up his depressed agent. "Now it's one less evil doer, am I right? We'll start up the papers for your reassign-"

Perry groaned when he began to talk and reached under the desk. He pulled the cord to his monitor and sat back in his chair, burying his face into his arms and leaning on the desk. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had died. There was no way he could stop the event. He got out as fast he could, would've dived head first but was still too late. And there wasn't any truck of mattresses. Wasn't any umbrellas, no cartoony logical explanation to Heinz living. No. The man Perry had come to best friends with, his sole purpose for staying in Danville according to the organization, was dead.

Before I continue the story, a step back in time is in order. During the last three years while everyone else was going about their normal business, the animals at Owca have calmed down to Perry being genetically engineered. Some animals still keep to what they believe in and keep as far away to the point of even quitting the organization, but Penny and Pinky have been the only ones able to come close to him in comfort. During this time-span, Perry had taught them things he has learned on his own such as how to talk, what human behavior is like, and what Monogram means by "another pot". The two have practiced their speaking in secret though Penny's developed a jealousy to Pinky's rolling "r"s and can speak sentences with little stammering. Penny the Platypus, at this exact time and situation then, walked into the room, also hearing the news. After watching the male of the species sob to himself for a moment, Penny stepped further into the room and placed a hand on his back, catching a bit of his attention as he looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

"...I-I'm sorry...", she said quietly.

"I should be the one that's sorry.", Perry replied, sitting up and wiping his snout a bit. "He was your owner."

"A-a very good w-one, I ha-have to admit b-but.. You knew him l-longer.", she said, pulling out a handkerchief for him.

"Thanks..", he blew his nose, wiped a few more tears. "He was a good man, actually. Stupid, at times, but actually pretty good in the end."

Penny gave a nod and put the handkerchief back in her pocket when he gave it back. There was a moment of silence and Perry stared off dismally into space before furiously punching his desk in frustration.

"'Why didn't I act faster?'", he growled angrily.

"'Perry, it wasn't your fault. Don't go there! You said so yourself, things fall at 32 feet per second. You had one second to get the cage undone, one second to race over, and one more second to see him hit the...'", she trailed off and reverted to her native language, finding it pointless to be stammering during this.

A tear came to her eye and she tried to fight back the others that were there. Perry saw and sighed to himself, trying to calm himself down again.

"'...I'm sorry. You're right. I know, I only had three seconds. It.. It couldn't be helped.'"

Penny started getting mad at her self as the tears began to fall while the weight of the death became much harder on her than estimated. Perry, however, understood and pulled her into a comforting hug as she began to cry onto his shoulder. When the two calmed down, Perry started to head out to tell the news to the family, Penny began to get back to her work.

"'Oh hey, Penny. You're doing better.'", he smiled.

She gave a nod and walked out as the doors to the elevator closed. Perry walked into the house and managed to get to Phineas' room but his human-like abilities were still a secret to Linda and Lawrence so as Perry walked in and saw Linda starting to come up the stairs, staring down at a piece of paper in her hand, he quickly assumed the position of a mindless pet again. 13 year-old Phineas and 20 year-old Ferb were busy working on what their latest project had in store for them; helping Ferb find a good apartment to settle into. Their attention was caught as their mom walked in.

"Phineas?", she said as she entered.

"Oh hey Mom!", Phineas greeted with a smile before he saw her worried expression. "...What's wrong?"

"Um... Honey, there's something I need to tell you..", she began, sitting on the bed. "Ferb, I'm sorry but I need to just tell Phineas this."

Ferb gave a nod and headed out, getting ready to anyway and closed the door behind him after Perry ran into the room and sat down next to Phineas, opposite of Linda, on the bed. When the door was closed, Ferb picked up his cell phone, dialed, and waited.

"...Hey Vanessa.", he said over the phone with a smile. "It's- ...Vanessa? Wait wait wait, why are you crying?"

Inside the room, Perry couldn't help but tap his hind foot nervously as he knew what Linda probably had to say. The woman seemed at a lost of exactly how to start but after another glance at the note in her hands she finally seemed to find the words.

"...Phineas honey um... As you know, Dad and Ferb are your step-family... Right?"

"Uh.. yeah?", Phineas asked, unsure of what she's trying to say.

"Well.. I'm.. Phineas, I'm sorry to say this but.. For a long time I know I've never told you about... Well about your real dad.", she continued. "You know.. Your biological dad. And well.. Honey, I'm so sorry.. I should've told you sooner but... You see he.. he wasn't exactly the best man and.. Well he died..earlier today. I've got a letter here from social security.. He fell out of his apartment and the reason I'm telling you now is..because you're in his will."

Phineas stared at her for a moment, as if trying to grasp the situation. He blinked a bit and gave a slow nod, but he didn't seem sure he fully understood.

"So...", he began slowly. "My dad... My REAL dad.. Candace and mine's dad...is dead?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie..", she hugged her son tightly but to Perry's surprise, Phineas seemed rather calm about it. "If you wanna talk..."

"A-actually Mom...", Phineas began as they broke up again. "I.. I would actually...kinda like to have some time to myself.. I-if you don't mind."

She gave a nod and went to tell Candace. Phineas looked wildly down at his platypus after his mom left the room. Perry only stood back up with large, sad eyes.

"He's-!"

"I was trying to tell you but then Linda came in.", Perry explained. "Phineas, I'm so sorry..."

"Couldn't you have done something about it? You were right there! Weren't you?"

"There was nothing I could do! It's over! There wasn't anything anyone could've done about it!", the platypus argued, feeling the pressure of built up emotions and being pushed underneath Phineas' own.

The boy hung his head as tears streamed down his face and Perry hugged him, also allowing himself to shed tears. They embraced each other, letting the pain settle and were soon joined by 18 year-old Candace who was also worried and freaked out. She saw the duo and they looked back, showing they would gladly accept her into it. They all sat on the bed and cried together. Though no one cried harder than the young inventor as he knew, one of the people he held dearest of all, had died. Linda walked back into the living room with a heavy sigh when she noticed her other son was pulling a jacket on.

"Ferb? Where are you going?", she asked.

"Oh!", he turned around, seeming to be pulled out of a deep train of thoughts. "I uh.. I need to go help a friend."

She gave a nod and Ferb returned it and headed out.

"I'll be back by dinner.", he said before closing the door behind him and running down the street to get to Vanessa's aid.

They had finished their dinner, gloom hanging over the house when there was a knock at the door. Phineas walked over to find it was Isabella who was wide-eyed and alarmed.

"Phineas!", she said before hugging. "Phineas, I'm so sorry! D-Did you see the news?"

"Uh.. No, I.. Why? What's wrong?", he asked.

She quickly came in and turned on the TV to the right channel. Candace, Ferb, and Perry were drawn into the room as Phineas walked over to watch with her. It was a news report on the earlier event and everyone stared in shock as video was shown of Heinz's body on the sidewalk. Blood was everywhere around the grown man and especially around the head. Isabella noticed Phineas' eyes becoming wide as he stared and glanced around at the others to see Candace blink a bit and having to turn away from the gore, Ferb cringing a bit at the sight of what pain it must've been, and even Perry having to blink a bit and turn his head away some, though his eyes were still on the body. But Phineas was trapped into an eternal stare of shock, morbid depression, it was almost unbelievable to him, what he was seeing on the screen.

"...Did you know?", she asked finally, looking at Phineas.

The teenage boy remained silent for a while as he watched. The world was suddenly forgotten as he watched his father's body being examined by police and talked of by news reporters. The only movement he ever made was his eyes darting from one part of the body to another, and slowly sitting down on the couch as he never broke eye-contact.

"...and according to the police's guessing, it was an act of suicide.", the reporter said.

"HE DIDN'T COMMIT SUICIDE!", Phineas suddenly screamed, hopping up to his feet in a burst of fury, scaring Isabella and the others. "There is no way in the world Dad would do that! GET YOUR FREAKING FACTS STRAIGHT!"

"Phineas!", Isabella said, taking him by the arm. "Calm down! it's just a report! No one knew!"

Phineas turned his scowl on her next but then stopped and began getting pulled from his monorail of thoughts.

"...Sorry...", he said quietly, hanging his head a bit.

"It's okay.", she replied, hugging him.

He rested his head on hers and looked back at the TV. Perry saw an ambulance coming up and people getting out to take the body away. He picked up the remote and turned it off, causing Phineas to finally blink and look over.

"...Sorry, Phineas I just.. I don't want you to watch anymore.", the monotreme said, turning away from the TV.

Phineas understood and gave a nod. The hit to the side-walk was bound to have broken his bones which would include the skull and spinal cord. Something that no one wanted to watch when they pick up the limp body and take it away. Just then, Linda came in, wondering what the yelling was about. Candace immediatly ran out of the room, stifling a sob. Ferb went to comfort her, scooping up Perry while doing so, and Phineas turned to Isabella.

"Would you like me to walk you home then?", he asked.

"Yes. Yes I would.", she agreed and they hastily made their retreat.

Linda saw the remote on the couch and turned on the TV in time to see a commercial but also to see it was the news channel. She nodded, piecing 2 and 2 together and went to comfort Candace.

'Wow... Phineas is taking this harsher than I thought...', she thought to herself.

The funeral came, some days later. Lawrence stayed out of it but Ferb went with the family for not only emotional support for them, but also for Vanessa and for his own connections with Heinz. Isabella tagged along as well for Phineas and her own sakes. For once, even Heinz's parents were depressed and concerned of their older son. There wasn't anyone who didn't shed tears. After the funeral, as introductions were taking place between the Flynns, their plus twos, and the Doofenshmirtz family, Perry wandered outside to try to calm himself down. As he wiped a few tears away, he heard rustling in the bushes nearby and quietly crawled over. He soon saw Penny near a lower window that showed into the room where the event was taking place, shedding tears and wiping them away as fast as they fell. She saw him and they found comfort with each other. After the families left and Penny returned to Owca, the Flynn-Fletchers, with Vanessa and Isabella, went to the DEI to see what it was that Heinz had left behind for his kids. They came into the pent house, using a copy of the keys Vanessa had, and walked in. On a table nearby was the will and the group sat down to read it over. While most of the objects were left so those who wanted it, could have it, Candace inherited the photo albums and home videos of when Heinz lived with Linda, and a couple of small things the man had made such as the Perry bobble head. Vanessa would inherit Norm, the family recipe cook books, the rest of the family albums unless Candace wanted them, and his car. Now, it was custom in the Doofenshmirtz family that went he father died, his sons would inherit anything that was larger than the daughter's such as land if you were a farmer or the bakery if you were a baker. Phineas, inherited the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and everything that was a part of it, not counting Norm. Inators, plush models, blueprints, paper work, all means of the business were now entrusted into him as well as all the inventions the duo have built together over the last few years and the inventing trophy they won those three years back. Phineas was just about slammed to the floor with hearing he inherited the entire thing. Linda reassured him that he didn't have to do anything with the incorporation till he was older but Phineas didn't seem to pay much attention. Everyone decided to look around if there was anything else they wanted or if they just wanted to walk down memory lanes or take in what they did get. Candace immediately went for the photo albums. She soon found them in a box under a book shelf and opened it up. She flipped through furiously till she finally found it. One of the best memories she ever had of her father. She hugged the page of her fifth birthday close and began to cry some more.

'And you said that picture didn't exist...', she thought bitterly to herself against Linda.

She looked back down at the picture, wanted to laugh, wanted to keep crying. She wasn't really sure what to say, think, or feel but she continued to stare down at the picture of Heinz surprising the kids in the backyard on that day, pretending to be Ducky Momo.

Vanessa wandered about the penthouse a bit till she finally found what she was looking for. She opened the closet door and saw Norm, huddled in his corner as oil tears continued to flow from his eyes and stain his face while he held a picture of him and Heinz in his hands. He looked over at Vanessa and while Norm was programmed to be happy, you could tell the robot was anything but that. The older sister gave a small smile of understanding and came in to offer a small hug.

"It's okay Norm...", she said quietly. "I'll take good care of you... That's what sisters and brothers do."

Perry walked around alone, he came to a room he knew he wanted to see and looked through all the broken down inators. He walked by each one as memory after memory washed over him of each adventure. The platypus came to realize that for some reason, making yourself remember what you think would make you sad, was very comforting at the same time. He finally came to one that made him freeze without any intention of a pun. He looked up at the freezeinator and remembered good and long about that day. The day Peter the Panda came in and caused both of them to hurt each other in the worse way enemies can hurt each other. After a moment of staring, Perry groaned and began to fight it more. He pushed over the inator, began to kick it and punch it till finally he broke down in tears.

'Why did I have to be so mad at you that day?', he screamed in his mind.

He curled up there, lost in his memories and tears, wishing nothing more than to take back that time and hated him less.

Phineas and Ferb walked around as well. The younger was looking through an old box that had the smaller inventions in it such as the recolor ray, kinetic suits, a packet of chalk spit. Ferb, was curious of a large object covered by a tarp nearby. He walked over and pulled off the tarp but had to jump back when he looked at it. His startlement arose when the thing moving in the mental mirror, moved the same way. Phineas noticed and came over to explain.

"That's the mental mirror.", he said. "It shows what you really think of yourself and those around you."

He looked at the mirror but all that was on his mind was his father. Suddenly the image of Heinz falling into blackness came across the surface. Like those horrible nightmares of someone falling with no one helping them and you're completely useless to help. Phineas' first reaction was to reach out and catch his hand.

"DAD!", he yelled, reaching out.

But as he did, his hand touched the glass and he was snapped back into reality and quickly turned his head away. Ferb understood and covered the mirror again. Linda came in quickly then, surprised of her son's yelling and asked what had happened.

"S-Sorry Mom. I uh.. Had a scary thought..", Phineas quickly said, walking away from the mirror.

Linda walked over, curious and moved the tarp aside a bit. She gasped and took a step back but then looked at it more curiously.

"What IS this?", she asked, tapping her finger at the glass' reflection of her Lindana days before sighing and shaking her head. "...Well, he DID always make weird things.."

"Yeah, I know, right?", Phineas said looking back through his box. "I remember when we made that.."

"Wait.. WHAT?", the woman exclaimed, turning around.

Phineas didn't pay attention again and was, instead, captivated by the balcony a little ways off and walked over to it.

"Yeah...", he said absent minded. "I.. I met him 3 years ago.."

"When did this happen?"

Phineas and Ferb made no reply but instead peered over, carefully, together, still able to see a small red mark on the sidewalk below. Linda stared at them for a moment, feeling herself come upon a scary truth. She quickly walked away then, wondering if she was thinking right.

"Candace?", she called out, almost panicked.

She came into the room where Candace was, with her head buried into her hand and crying quietly.

"Candace, you were right! Phineas and Feb- Ha-have you known this? Did you guys lie to me all these years?", she asked, feeling flustered and speechless.

"We weren't the only ones...", Candace said bitterly, holding up the picture for Linda to see in a sort of "talk to the hand" gesture.

Linda saw the picture, remembered the day, and quickly felt like she suddenly had no room to say anything further.

"So what do you plan to do with the DEI?", Ferb asked as they continued to watch the traffic.

"Well... What else can I do? I'm gonna start selling inventions here.", Phineas shrugged. "It could be my career. You've said I needed to start thinking of one."

As Linda inquired after Phineas and Ferb if Candace was right all these years about what the two have been doing, everyone else wondered around some more. Finally Phineas happened to find Heinz's bedroom. He looked around, smiling a bit at the pictures Heinz had of his kids. He then noticed something small, poking out from underneath the bed. He reached down, and pulled out a small box. Inside were old birthday cards and such that the kids had made when they came to know him. Letters that had been written. Old pictures of the other dimension. But there was an envelope on top. It wasn't sealed but the front of it said "To Phineas". Phineas opened it and read over the letter. This is what it said.

Dear Phineas,

When you find this, I'm assuming I'm dead. Not a really whole lot of surprise to that. I wrote it a day after my 50th birthday, cause I knew I was getting old and wasn't going to stay around for long. Because I'm dead, you've inherited the incorporation. I knew it would be a good thing to give to you because knowing you, you'd actually turn it INTO something as opposed to what all I've ever used it for, (which, just for the record, was as a label to sound professional). My only request is this; that you would show the world what you've shown me since I've gotten to know you. If you plan to do anything with the incorporation, please, just do me the favor of sharing what we've had with everyone else. I've had only a small handful of good memories in my life, but spending time with you and your sisters, and even Norm, makes that amount grow more and more. And no matter what happens, no matter what life you may live, if you remember me as a good dad, a friend, or someone you completely despise, please know 2 things. One is that there's no other man more proud of his children than I am. And two is that I love you. All of you. And I always will. You three made life good and I couldn't be happier for my time with you.

Love,  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

P.S. Please, if he's out-lived me, let Perry the Platypus also know that he can have my collections if he wants, I've always thought of him as my best friend, and I also have a special book with our adventures written in it in one of my filing cabinets if he wants it.

Phineas read the letter again and again, crying more and more. He shared it with the others, leaving the PS out of it when Linda was hearing. Perry heard later what was left for him. Phineas held onto the letter tight and read it to himself again and again all the way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Monogram was going through the paper work to transfer Doofenshmirtz's files into the "exterminated" filing cabinet and, of course, had to make sure everything was still going true when something caught his attention. His unibrow furrowed into a "v" as he looked over the sheet carefully. An odd buzz came to the back of his head as he looked, specifically, at the date.

"Carl, I need you to get in here.", he said over the intercom.

The unpaid intern soon came in and Monogram began asking questions of it.

"Is this some sort of joke?", he asked in confusion, holding out the paper.

Carl situated his glasses, looked over the sheet, and then jumped back in shock.

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ WAS ARRESTED?", he exclaimed.

"Stop kidding around, Carl. I know this had to be a joke.", Francis persisted, scoffing down at the paper.

"Uh, Sir? I would NEVER joke about something like THAT.", Carl said, pointing at the piece of paper in slight fear. "Besides, it has an agent's signature."

The major looked back over it and saw it was signed by "agent p". There were a number of agent ps in the organization but only three that fought Doofenshmirtz, and one other that had the time during the date to fill in the paper work. Perry the Platypus, Penny the Platypus, Peter the Panda, and Pinky the Chihuahua But as Major Monogram tried to remember who did it, or why it was even there, the buzzing in his head only grew as he felt like he was going through nothing but a thick fog. Obviously something was a miss, so he decided to interrogate 2 of the agents calmly. He knew how jumpy Penny was around humans.

Penny the Platypus, at that exact moment, was in the break room pouring herself a cup of coffee as she gave a melancholic sigh. Pinky, who had just walked in, tried to be reassuring.

"Ch-cheer up, Pen.", he said, practicing his English as he sat on the counter. "Y-you w-will get over this."

"I know..", she said quietly, still stirring the creamer into hers. "I just-"

They both grew quickly quiet as Monogram stepped in and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Pinky. Penny.", he greeted.

They gave a salute to the major and were returned it. After a moment of awkward silence, Monogram cleared his throat and tried to put on a smile.

"So.. I saw a funny thing while working on Doofenshmirtz's files..", he began, catching their curiosity. "It said about three years ago he was arrested. Not for uh.. Not for that pozzazium thing either. The files said he was arrested for kidnapping Phineas Flynn."

The reaction took immediate affect as Penny tried to hide her wide eyes by looking into her cup and taking a long sip. Pinky tried to smile, though it was a feeble attempt and offered a small laugh.

"'C-come on, don't kid around.'", he said with a shrug. "'The two have never even met.'"

Monogram got the idea of what the dog was barking and gave a nod.

"It is kinda weird isn't it? And the funny thing is that as it's completely offcial, I can NOT remember the day we actually had him IN our prison.", he pressed, making the two agents glance nervously at each other.

They both knew Perry's secret at how he had erased Monogram's memory of the day but they didn't think it would've been like this for them to have kept it. Monogram turned to face them head-on.

"What do you two know about this?", he asked.

Penny was too see-through of an agent for Monogram to get any wrong ideas. Fear was written all over her face and Francis knew she was being tested on loyalty between him and Doofenshmirtz. Milk began to pour off the platypus and as Monogram looked between the two of them, the small Mexican dog began to shake a bit more than usual and kept glancin between Monogram and Penny.

"...Penny.", Monogram decided, turning his attack towards her. "What do you know about this?"

"'Uh...'", she began to chatter.

"I know you can speak. Spit it out.", Monogram ordered. "What is Perry hiding from me?"

Penny's chest began to move quicker as she backed up a bit, hyperventalating. She looked like she was about to burst into tears but then Perry, himself, walked into the room and stopped as he saw the faces stare back at him. Penny's terror, Monogram's serious, and Pinky's like he's trying so hard to plead something to Perry.

"'...What's up?'", he asked, feeling slightly confused.

"PERRY, HE KNOWS!", Penny cried out, surprising Monogram. "He knows it all!"

Before anything could be said, Pinky quickly tripped over the major. Monogram stopped himself from falling but Penny was already around his head, trying to push him down as he tried to stand back up.

"'RUN PERRY!'", Pinky ordered, trying to stop the legs from kicking him.

Perry quickly caught on and was on a race for his life. He tore down the corridors but Monogram had already wrestled off the other agents and were sending others after him. Perry skidded to a stop as other agents came out of the cubicles, glaring down at him and tried back tracking but was already being backed up. He saw Agent V and Agent E were flying above him but also saw a window too far up for Agent B to reach him and used his grappling hook to escape that way. V managed to scratch him across the chest as Perry went for the window, missing the opportunity to snatch the platypus but as Perry made his escape, Penny and Pinky were caught by the boss as he held them by the scruffs of their necks like cats.

Perry ran. He knew he couldn't run for long with the cheetah agent on his trail but he had to do something. Once he was at a distance, he started up his jet pack and flew as far into the city as he could. How did Monogram figure out his memory was wiped? Perry smacked himself in the face as he remembered the file he forgot to burn about Doofenshmirtz's arrest.

'I always forget the smaller work!', he groaned to himself.

He couldn't hide at Phineas and Ferb's house. Agents would be all over it. It had to be with someone that knew him, but wasn't monitored by Monogram. He finally settled into a backyard a few houses away and ran a bit more to his destination. Perry walked in through the back door, hid himself by the curtains as a couple of agents flew by, and then gave a sigh of relief and slid down the wall to finally sit.

"...So come on in, why don't you?", Vanessa said as she stared down at the platypus.

"I'm sorry Vanessa...", Perry panted, waving his hat in front of him to cool himself off. "But can I stay here for a while?"

"Why?", she asked, setting aside her lunch and coming over to sit down next to him and talk.

"Remember when I erased Monogram's memory? He found out about it and, knowing him, is going to make sure I'll get reassigned."

"...Don't you mean fired?"

"No. Reassigned. Another country, another family, another nemesis. I'm Monogram's best agent. He doesn't want to fire me, he wants to hold me to my job, no matter what I have to say about it.", Perry explained. "I'm supposed to be the role model for all the other agents. And because we animals are loyal to our families, the real punishment isn't being fired. It's being reassigned. But Francis must've found the papers of Doof's arrest. Or found out...somehow, that I erased his memory. He was talking with Pinky and Penny and Penny screamed he knew. So I gotta hide out here till I can get back to my owner's house without raising alarm, get to my base, and tell Monogram I quit."

"Okay.", Vanessa nodded. "So why me?"

"Because when Heinz started his whole evil kick, the organization was, at first, afraid you'd spill the beans. But over the years, you've shown so little interest in your dad's work, that they pay no attention to you anymore. You're the weak-link in our organization and I have NEVER been more thankful."

Another nod and Vanessa said he could stay. That night, she met up with Ferb for their date but Vanessa decided to drive. They went to the old DEI, much to Ferb's surprise, and in her old bedroom, she told what had happened. Perry was also there and Ferb took him home but the platypus would not rest easy. Only heaven knew what his friends had to go through to cover him for so long.

Meanwhile, Penny hobbled into the cubical and leaned against the wall. She had taken a bad beating for her disloyalty to her boss and Pinky was in equal pain.

"'How on earth did he know his memory was erased?'", she asked. "'Keeping someone's arrest a secret is one thing, but how did he know his memory was erased too?'"

"'I have no clue. I didn't say and I asked the others but no one I'm normally with said anything.'", Pinky shrugged.

"'If you ask me, it's about time that GEA was reassigned.'", Peter the Panda commented as he walked by.  
Penny was instantly turned against him and she tried to reach him and claw at him with her teeth bared but Pinky was holding her back.

"'YOU TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK YOU PIECE OF TRASH!'", she hissed and spat.

Peter only stopped and turn to face her with a nonchalant attitude.

"'Penny! It's not worth it!'", Pinky tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen.

"'I'M GONNA KILL HIM!'", she hissed.

"'NOOO!'"

They both suddenly stopped dead cold at the single sound of a loud snap. They saw Peter munch a bit more on the bamboo he was carrying and Pinky's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"'Wait.. Where'd you get THAT?'", he asked.

Peter only looked over at them, smiled, and then started to walk away, making it obvious he was the one behind the news. All bets were off and the other two agents both growled menacingly.

_"'Hijo del diablo...'"_, Pinky said before both charged.

What Pinky had said, caught Peter by surprise and the panda began to run for his life as the two chased him. The panda was too slow and Penny was the first to tackle him and press him into the ground but as they wrestled, Pinky joined in the fray and it soon ended up as that Pinky pinned the panda onto his back on the left side and Penny pinned down the right and was about to bite when Francis came in with Monty and Carl and the three were pulled apart.

"What's going on?", Francis demanded.

"Penny, why are you fighting with Peter?", Monty asked.

Penny only hissed menacingly at Peter who clutched to Carl for dear life.

"'When the major let's go of me, you are going to DIE you waste of fur!'", Pinky growled through barred teeth.

Francis observed the animal's behaviors and made a small mental note to himself. They were sat down and told to break it up and everyone went their ways to their own homes. No one could sleep in peace that night.

* * *

_Before anyone asks, I wanna say that what Pinky said was "son of the devil" in Spanish. Lol. I hate Peter so much. XD And yes, I killed off Heinz! I kinda had to! If he was still here, none of this would be going on. If none of this was going on, then I wouldn't be able to have any explanation of what's going to happen LATER! X3_


	4. Chapter 4

The day was quiet and slow. The brothers were making plans with the building, Perry stayed as close as possible, and aside from asking a few questions about Ferb living at the DEI since Phineas is too young, no one really cared to say much of anything. Not publicly. When Phineas and Perry finally got the chance to be alone, Phineas had been filled in about what's happened in Owca and quickly asked his pet about it.

"Look, Phineas calm down. I'm not gonna be reassigned.", Perry reassured, placing a hand on the stressed teenager. "I'm going to go to Monogram about this today and tell him I quit. I did it before, I can do it again."

Phineas gave a small nod, hoping it was true.

"I'm sorry Perry. I've been under so much stress since Dad died...", Phineas began, quickly earning a shake of the head from his pet.

"No no no. Phineas, trust me. I know you're still upset but I'm not about to let this little incident ruin OUR family anymore than it has. I promise, I'm going to take care of this as...", Perry began to trail off as he saw a hurt Pinky standing in the backyard behind Phineas, ushering for the platypus to come out. "ssssoon as I come back from the bathroom."

He quickly walked away to the bathroom, snuck out through the window, and caught up with Pinky. Phineas was none the wiser.

"'Pinky, what's going on?'", Perry asked, looking over his friend's bandaged arm.

"'N-never mind that. Look, Perry. Monogram needs you. NOW.'", the dog whimpered, holding his arm some.

"'...Pinky, what's wrong?'", Perry asked, not liking his pleading attitude.

The fellow agent only shook his head with a sigh and said, "'Things are so crazy now... Doof is dead, Monogram's furious... Look, I can't talk about it. But you gotta get back right now. It's about Penny.'"

That was enough to make the platypus run to the tree and dash inside. Perry was soon at headquarters and opened the door, getting ready to bite off someone's head for endangering the woman he loved.

"What's going on Franny?", Perry demanded before stopping cold in his tracks.

Penny was tied up on the far side of the wall with a muzzle around her snout and a leash around her neck, struggling to escape though she couldn't reach back behind her. Monogram turned around in his office chair, glaring down at Perry expectantly.

"...I think I should ask you that, Agent P.", he simply said. "What's BEEN going on? What have you gotten away with over the LAST THREE YEARS?"

Perry realized how he was busted big time but before he had time to answer, Peter came around the desk with a smirk on his face.

"'Have fun with this, GEA.'", the panda growled before heading out and closing the doors.

Perry was thrown off guard some but he stood his ground again and aimed his sights on the boss in front of him.

"Monogram, I quit.", he said.

"Of course, you quit. You've always wanted to quit! But Perry you know darn well as I do that you CAN NOT leave this organization."

"I did it once, as you've very well forgotten! I can very easily do it again!", Perry argued. "So why is SHE mixed up into this?"

"Because unlike Pinky, I know you love her.", Monogram began, standing up. "So while I had to make my agent fetch you, if you don't cooperate like you were created to..."

Perry cringed at 'created', though there was something of a point. He was bred SPECIFICALLY to do what Major said.

"Then I'm not afraid to lose a more meaningless agent for my best."

Perry's heart stopped. Was Francis Monogram seriously threatening to kill Penny? Perry thought for sure he had gone insane now.

"M-major Monogram! She's a platypus!", Perry said, his heart returning to pound hard in his chest. "Platypuses are an endangered species! Why do you think she hates humans so much?"

"She's MY agent. She's just an animal, Perry. No one cares much. She's had no host-family. The closest thing to it, she despised. The only person that does love her now, YOU, are solely responsible for her life.", Monogram explained.

"...You wouldn't... REALLY.. I mean.. Not an agent!", Perry asked, praying it was true that he wouldn't kill.

Monogram snapped his fingers and Carl, who was standing by, picked up the shot gun nearby and pointed it at Penny, though he seemed nervous and unwilling. Penny stared up in fear and cowered and Carl began to lose heart to actually pull the trigger.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Carl. Gimme that thing.", the major snapped, snatching the gun away.

He aimed it at her. The other platypus tried to work up the guts to prepare for the bullet. But as he was ready to fire, Perry interrupted.

"WAIT!", he cried out, making the man turn to him.

Penny pleaded in her eyes, tried to scream through the muzzle, anything to tell Perry to not stop.

"'Perry don't listen to him!'", her muffled reply was, though Perry couldn't tell. "'One life is better than others! Don't let him do this to you!'"

After a moment of silent staring, waiting for the answer, Perry finally hung his head in defeat and Monogram lowered the gun.

"Perry, I don't want to have to resort to this sort of thing, but over the years you've become too rebellious for me to take any chances."

"I don't care. Just please... Let her go."

It was so with the push of a button and Penny quickly ran to him, furious and heartbroken.

"'CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!'", she yelled with tears of frustration. "'I could've handled it! I would've died rather than have you fall for their plot! Perry the Platypus, you have to understand, they're being crazy! They're practically kidnapping us! Why let them go on? Why are you letting them do this to us? I could've taken the bullet!'"

"'But I didn't want you to!'", Perry argued, also emotional. "'I've already lost Heinz, Penny! I don't need to lose you too! Okay? I thought about it! I could think it in less than 5 seconds! If you die, then I'll die broken hearted, alright? If you died, they would be proven wrong to the other agents but I would lose the last shred I would have of you. Of Heinz. Of pretty much everything, sanity being the first! I love you, Penny. I'm not gonna let them kill you because of me! You and Pinky already suffered enough, I don't want to lose you now...'"

Tears fell from Perry's eyes and Penny only sighed and hung her head. There wasn't anything anyone could've done now and if there was, they realized it all too late.

* * *

_So there you go, ladies and gentlemen. My real thoughts of Owca, and Monogram's true colors shown._

_...Raise your hand if you thought the same. =3_


	5. Chapter 5

Perry was to be reassigned to the Australian district. When Phineas and Ferb heard, of course they were up in arms but Perry also calmed them down, explaining how there was no other way out of it.

"I'll still send you the checks for your business.", Perry said to Phineas. "Wouldn't want that to change."

"It's not fair..", the inventor pouted. "First Dad, now you, even Ferb's gonna move away..."

"I'll write. I'm not dead.", Perry sighed as he packed his pet things into a suitcase. "It's no real deal."

"...You'll be dead to us.", Ferb said, equally upsetted.

"It's Life.", Perry said with half a shrug. "Someway or another."

He moved to packing his hideout later and Pinky and Penny were wishing him farewell.

"...You know.. I think we've had this backwards the whole time...", Penny finally said as she watched her loved one pack.

"How's that?", Perry asked.

"Well... Think about it. Monogram's actually more evil than any of us realized.", Penny noted. "The whole organization is rigged so we get hooked onto feeling loyal to our cover-story, because we feel like we're an actual part of the family, and then when we step out of line we're reassigned to a different host family or see them have their memories erased, whatever it takes for us to realize we have to be obedient to only one authority."

"So how does that make someone like Heinz good?", Pinky asked.

"Because he didn't treat me like I was just another mindless agent.", Penny answered. "He knew we had minds of our own."

"He used my instincts against me during mating season with you.", Perry retorted.

"Yeah but even during then he wanted what's best for at least me. And during the years, you two were best friends. He actually treated us as equals. Like there wasn't any difference except for size and good vs. evil. And he was good in the end anyway.", she replied. "While he did use a couple of animal-like traits to his abilities, at least he knew we weren't just some mindless mound of flesh like Monogram does. Francis traps us for good, but at least Heinz looks at us as equals."

"Good, evil, Heinz, Francis, I don't care anymore.", Perry simply said. "It's not like it matters anyway."

"...Does to me.", she sighed quietly.

As Perry walked off to find something else, Pinky wondered over to the suitcase. He kept his eyes on the male platypus and made sure its back was still to him. He quietly reached down and picked up one of the things Perry packed and looked around, trying to find a good place to hide it.

"Pinky, put it back.", Perry ordered, catching the dog.

Pinky only sighed, glared at his colleague, and dropped the object back into the case.

"Only trying to help you stay."

"I know. Please don't."

Things were finally packed and Perry got ready to go. He and Pinky said their goodbyes, but as he turned to face Penny, he could feel his guts knotting up. He walked over, unsure of what exactly to say. What could you say to someone who's hated you so passionately and, over the course of knowing them, comes to be one of the people you most cherish? How could you say goodbye to not only the person you've always loved, but who also bore whatever shreds remained of your closest friend that's already dead? Penny may have not lived with Heinz for long, but the doctor had left a strong impression on the platypus that made her seem like she's been an adopted daughter for even longer than reality called for. The speech pattern, that whole "I hate you but in the end we turn out to be a lot closer than imagined", for a moment, Perry was wondering if he was saying goodbye to Penny or his ex-best-friend. But it quickly passed. Penny did always have an entire attitude that greatly differed from Heinz's. It was just the trail of memories of her that tangled up into him. Still, it didn't really help him.

"Well..", Perry began quietly. "I...I'll try to say hi to your parents for you."

She didn't say anything but instead trapped him into a tight embrace as she stifled a sob. When Penny had been caught and brought into America, she was taught by Doofenshmirtz that her only goal was to fall in love with Perry the Platypus. After the date, she was enthused by the idea of fighting evil, but seeing Perry not take the job seriously but instead paying more attention to her, she had left all feelings for him and induldged them into being as good of an agent as she could. The hatred grew when she heard of him being different from actual platypuses. It was a standard animal thing. But over the years, as Pinky helped eased her about his difference and a couple of arguments, she had been less harsh. She's actually come to be best friends with him as any of the other agents would when they gave him a chance. Aside from the one mistake and the constant flirting, he was actually a much better platypus than she thought. She hadn't told anyone but it was evident now more than ever that she had come to return his feelings. Not just from the season or anything either, but actually loved and cared about him as he did her. But now here they were. Being separated because of the earlier decisions. She didn't know what to say, all she wanted to do was hug him tightly and never let him go. Perry was surprised a bit by the sudden embrace, but returned it, heartbroken as well. After a moment, they finally let go, Penny wiped a few tears aside.

"'I'm gonna miss you..'", Perry chattered quietly, hanging his head.

"'...I love you.'", she finally admitted. "'That's why it's gonna hurt even more when you're gone..'"

He looked back at her but he didn't have much time to react when he was suddenly kissed by the other. After a moment to let the shock subside, he kissed back, only surprised to feel his heart sinking further than it already was. Have you ever had a moment where while you're loving someone, you suddenly wanted to break down into a pile of tears? It was the only thing Penny could think of doing at that moment but time was running short and if they stalled, Monogram would do worse than what's already been done. They reluctantly pulled apart, though it suddenly seemed harder to do than before, and Perry walked out of the doors, never to come back through again.

Yes, that's what had happened. And the memory was still fresh in the platypus' memory. He flew out with his helicopter hat as the lair behind him blew up.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!", a Crocidile-Dundee-accented voice yelled out after him.

It had bee a full year since Perry was in America. He had been stationed in Australia with a good family that took care of him just fine, had a nemesis that would act like a much more stupid and Australian version of Heinz, but nothing was ever the same to him. He had kept contact with Phineas for a while, but then a letter got lost in the mail somewhere and contact was broken. Only Perry's checks made it to the young inventor. Perry returned to the large backyard of the house he belonged to, hid his hat, and walked inside.

"Honey, I'm worried about the platypus.", a woman was saying to her husband in the other room. "He hardly ever eats anything. He seems so worn out during the day."

"Well he is a platypus. They don't do much.", the man replied.

'When we're homesick...', Perry thought to himself as he collapsed in his pet basket in the kitchen, skipping his lunch like he normally did. 'Or heartbroken... Or trapped inside their own home...'

Just then, one of the kids came inside with their siblings.

"Dad, there's someone outside!", the young boy said.

The kids were followed by a knock at the door and the father went to answer.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

Perry was tuning the family out but the next voice that spoke made him jump to his feet in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. I was hoping you could help me find my platypus?", Phineas' unmistakable voice said. "You see, about a year ago, my brother and I came here on vacation but we lost track of him and couldn't find him. We had to go back home and we couldn't get back till now so I was hoping if you might have found him."

Perry came running into the living room on his four feet. His ears didn't deceive him. Phineas stood in the door way, took one look at him and instantly smiled.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!", he said happily.

He knelt down and held out his arms for the platypus. But Perry remained where he was, hesitant.

'Okay, I live in the desert in the middle of Summer. It's gotta be a mirage or something, right?', he thought to himself.

Phineas' smile faded a bit but it wasn't gone. It was more genuine.

"Perry, don't you want to go home?", he said, his voice almost hinting at something.

Perry shook his head. What, was he crazy? Phineas wanted to take him home! Why was he arguing with himself about it? The platypus practically knocked the teenager over as he leaped into his arms. He held on tight, purring loudly as the boy wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, Perry..", Phineas said quietly. "I missed you too.."

He stood back up and smiled at the family.

"Thank you so much.", he said, meaning every word now. "We've missed him so much."

"Oh no, it's okay.", the young boy nodded. "It's nice to see him happy for once!"

"Yes, yes it is.", Phineas agreed.

They walked out and Perry turned to see a familiar family station wagon with Ferb sitting at the driver's seat with sunglasses on. Once inside, Perry suddenly turned to Phineas, standing up on his hind feet.

"What's going o-? Why are you gu-? H-how come-?", the platypus stammered, unable to finish his sentence.

"Calm down Perry!", Phineas laughed as Ferb began to drive off. "Or else you'll choke up a hairball!"

"Well tell me what's going on!", the platypus said, unsure if he was happy or upset that he wasn't in on the loop.

"Perry, you remember how I inherited Dad's incorporation and everything that was connected to it?", Phineas began.

"Yeah?"

"Well it all started back about... 3 months after you left.", Phineas began, sounding like his father as best as he could. "Back in Danville..."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Phineas was filing through some paper work in the office of the DEI, throwing away unnecessary things and sorting out important papers. He leaned back against his seat, finally finishing one cabinet.

"Oy.. Y'know Ferb. I love Dad and all, but he really needed better organizational skills..", Phineas said with a sigh.

"Apparently..", Ferb only said in slight terror as he looked into another cabinet and held up a old and molding burger.

Phineas only stared at the object in Ferb's hand, unable to say anything of the disgust and fear he felt at the moment. The older simply disposed of it, wiped his hand thoroughly on his jacket, and Phineas came over to the cabinet. He flipped through some of the folders when one caught his attention.

"...'Licenses'?", Phineas read the label on it.

He pulled it out, opened the folder, and his eyes slowly grew wider and wider as he looked over the papers in it. At first he read them slowly but when he was done, he read them faster, making sure he was reading right.

"F-ferb? Ferb, am I seeing this right?", he asked, holding out the papers to his brother.

Ferb took one look at the papers and was equal in his shock as Phineas. The two stared at each other for a moment in shock, both thinking the same as the other.

"...How fast do you think we can get there?", Phineas asked.

"I'll try not to get pulled over.", Ferb replied, hopping up to his feet and running to the door with his brother.

Monogram was walking back through the hallways to his office. He entered but as soon as the door was closed and he turned around, Pinky instantly jumped on him, crawled over to his back and began to hold back the man's wrists.

"Ack! What's going on?", he demanded to know.

But then the chair at his desk turned around to reveal Phineas with his legs crossed, a wide smirk on his face, and his hands held together over his chest in a cliche manner.

"Ah, Francis Monogram. How nice of you to come.", Phineas said, his smirk widening.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?", he asked angrily.

Penny fearfully peered over the teenage boy's shoulder, silently revealing it was her who allowed him by.

"Penny...", the major began to warn.

"Before you go saying anything else stupid...", Phineas interrupted, reaching into his pockets and pulling out some papers. "I think we can let him read this, Pinky."

The dog let go of him as Phineas tossed the papers onto the desk. The major snatched them up, looked over them but was soon found to be surprised. There were three sheets. One was the will Doofenshmirtz left to his children. The stating that Phineas owned the incorporation and everything with it was underlined. Another sheet was a pet license to a black and blue "dog" bought for $10,000 at a pet store in town. The signature of "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" was circled over. The last paper was for an over-seas purchase of a female platypus with the name "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" and the payment of $190 were both circled. After a moment, Francis glared back at the teenager who was giving a reassuring scratch behind the head to the female platypus behind him.

"Major Monogram..", Phineas began, his scowl, more serious than the other's. "You're placed under arrest for stealing MY pet platypuses, putting a member of an endangered species IN danger, and committing animal abuse."

Monogram's jaw dropped but even as handcuffs were being placed on him and he was being shoved away, he couldn't grasp what had just happened. The fact that a 14 year-old boy and his dead father, had not only official ownage over his agents, but also that he was actually breaking the very law he was trying to enforce on evil doers. Carl, being the helpless intern he was, had followed him into the office and only stood in shock as he saw his boss being carried away by an agent. Penny was brought down into Phineas' lap and the young boy smiled down comfortingly at the wide-fearful eyes she had.

"It's okay...", he reassured, before looking back at Carl, startling the young adult. "...What about him?"

He turned to Penny for the answer and the platypus looked back and shook her head, turning back to her owner.

"He's okay. It's not like he really wanted to harm us. He's just doing his job.", Penny explained, allowing a little relief into Karl. "He's innocent."

"Then let's go home..", he smiled, picking her up as she smiled back and walking out the door.

"U-uh!", Karl began, catching the other's attention again. "Wh-what about the Organization Without a Cool Acronym? You just arrested the CEO of it!"

Phineas looked back, thought about it for a moment, looked down at the platypus in his hands, and then smiled back at Carl and gave a shrug.

"Figure it out.", he said before walking out the doors.

Perry almost hurt his stomach again, laughing so much as the story was told.

"I can't believe you guys!", he said between laughs. "So what happened to Owca? I don't have anyone to answer too in Australia. I just fight the bad guy I was assigned here."

"The organization collapsed but Monty Monogram is thinking about trying it again with more respect to the animals.", Phineas explained. "But.. He's still a little shaken up over his father being arrested."

"Ooh, yeah I'll bet.", Perry cringed a bit. "But I can't believe this! I forgot Heinz even had those papers! This is awesome!"

"Yes. Yes it is.", Ferb simply said with a smile, pulling on the wheel and making the station wagon suddenly take to the sky as rockets protruded from the rear and wings spread out from the sides.

Perry was thrown back a bit by the sudden elevation and looked around the car.

"What did you guys-?", he began to ask before Phineas chuckled.

"Behold Perry the Platypus! The flying car of the future..", the boy began, mimicking his father, before pulling out a pair of shades and putting them on with an extra wide smile. "...today!"

Perry chuckled a bit, shaking his head at the boy's ridiculousness but pulled out his own pair of shades and joined in on the "We're bad" attitude for the fun of it.

* * *

_You know in the original idea of this scene with Phineas getting Perry back, we had the thought of it just coming in to Monogram doing whatever, Phineas tapping him on the shoulder and punching him as he turned around saying "That's for my platypuses!" like we had with Heinz and Doofenshmirtz in Sequels but Amber and I figured it was too out of character, too much of a copy-off of Heinz to Phineas, and that it would be much funnier if Phineas just turned around in the chair, WAITING to telling him about the pet licenses._

_If you watched "Got Game" you should remember how Heinz bought Perry from a NON-Owca adoption agency as opposed to Phineas and Ferb who only adopted Owca's agent from Owca's branch. So yes, Heinz OWNS Perry the Platypus! XD And he didn't disown Penny or anything. Penny just ran away and joined Owca, willingly._


	6. Chapter 6

When Perry returned home, the family was already waiting and was more than pleased to see him back again. He was welcomed warmly showered with hugs and affection from the humans. Then he saw Penny sitting a little ways off, smiling and holding back a few tears of joy. The male smiled back, got down, and began to run to meet her but was suddenly tackled and pushed aside by Pinky who was over ecstatic to see his best friend return.

"'PERRY!'", he greeted happily, soon catching him in a headlock and noogying him. "'You little scamp! Way to go amigo! Do you have any idea how many agents you helped free from Owca?'"

"'ACK! Ow! More than 200,000 by accident! Yes! Ow! I understand! LET GO!'", Perry laughed/choked, trying to push the dog off.

Penny helped pull him aside, saying that he should let him breath and turned back to smile at Perry. The two nuzzled snouts for a moment and Perry had never felt more at home in his entire life.

38 days later...

"Candace! Candace they're here!", Phineas yelled excitedly as he ran down the stairs.

He tripped over a couple and tumbled down the rest of the way but got back up quickly to brush himself off as Candace came running into the room with Ferb.

"What? Already?", she exclaimed.

"Come on! Come on! You gotta see!", the boy was jumping up and down in excitement like a child on Christmas.

They ran back up the stairs, down the hall, into the bedroom and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Awwwwwww!", Candace squealed.

On the bed for the last ten days, was a small dome-like area created out of bed sheets, pillows, blankets, and a few sticks and leaves Penny had managed to sneak into the house. The female platypus was now sprawled out on the bed having just brought out her new-born platypups from the small nest with Perry keeping watch nearby. The platypups jerked around a bit, still blinded and deaf but soon found their mom and were soon nursing on her as she took care of them in the same motherly way that has been taught from platypus to platypus for ever.

"...Can we get a closer look?", Phineas asked Perry.

Perry and Penny exchanged looks and both smiled up with a slight nod. The group carefully came closer, making sure to keep space to the new mother.

"They are sooo CUTE!", Candace said, trying hard to suppress a scream of delight.

"What are their names?", Phineas asked.

"Well the one here on the right is Vincent.", Perry said, nudging the one closest to his mother's head.

Candace giggled as it looked like the young platypus was banging his head though it was really trying to hold it up.

"The one to the left of him is Thomas.", Penny said, nodding to the one.

Phineas smiled as Thomas quietly kept to himself and continued to nurse.

"What about that scruffy one on the end?", Ferb asked, pointing to the smallest as it seemed to be having trouble finding the mother, let alone moving anywhere.

Penny carefully scooped up the runt of the litter with her tail and he soon found his place and went on to nursing as well. The platyparents took a look at each other and then smiled knowingly.

"Heinz."

* * *

_There, see? Heinz lives on! X3 But not JUST in the platypup ALONE! Mwa ha ha ha ha... But anyway, keep in mind that this whole adventure is only part ONE in Phineas Evil Incorporated! The REAL adventure is yet to come! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA- Oh yeah and here's co-writer Amber Latts with her own notes on the story._

_Amber: Okay, I know I appear just about NEVER on here, but in case of any wondering, I just wanted to say that the reason we didn't write part one as a preface or prologue or something, is because it's too big for a prologue and too small for a separate story. ("Bigger than a refrigerator, but smaller than a really BIG refrigerator!" 8D) Just wanted to say because it's a habit._

_And with that being said, check it! OCs that aren't Marie and Thomas in the next chappie! =D_


	7. Chapter 7

"What to do, what to do, what to do today... Any ideas, guys?" 10 year-old Ruth Flynn asked her twin brother, the platypuses, and the echidna that were joining her in a sprawl-out on the balcony.

"Make Heinz scruffier.", Vincent teased. "Then we can hide stuff in him."

"I'm not sure I like that idea...", Heinz pouted. "What if you wanted to put something sticky in me?"

"Then suck up and deal with it when we have to pull it out.", was the reply, earning a harsh glare.

"Vincent, stop teasing him.", Thomas warned. "No matter how easy it is."

"Yeah. You guys are ruining the peace.", PJ replied, somewhat annoyed.

During the last 27 years, this is what happened. Linda had gotten used to the idea of Phineas and Ferb building things as long as they were safe and there were never any self-destruct buttons. She even approved a couple which included a dishwasher that automatically put the dishes away and a dryer that folded the clothes as they dried.

Ferb had moved out to live at the DEI but moved into another house entirely when he married Vanessa. Together they had one daughter whom they named Katrina. She was the oldest of the cousins and her hair was short, messy, and mostly brown except for the green that covered her bangs. She was a large fan of what her grandfather, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, had done before her time and taken a part of it herself, unknown to her parents. She wore a white jacket, a black turtle neck, a gray skirt, and black army boots. But instead of inators, she labeled hers as "ifiers". She took after most of her mother's looks though she retained a some of her father's facial features as well as the Doofenshmirtz family nose.

Candace married Jeremy and moved into another part of the neighborhood where they had a daughter and two sons named Amanda, Xavier, and Fred, respectively.

Phineas and Isabella had married and had twins, Phineas Jr and Ruth. The two had the same shade of dark red hair. Ruth held hers back with an orange head band and wore an orange and yellow striped, turtle-necked dress that had a red belt slung around for design along with red and white colored custom-made boots. PJ, however, wore a red t-shirt with white cargo pants with blue and white colored custom-made boots, though as of the moment, he was still in his pajamas. The two, from the very start, were a matching pair though very opposite of one another. While Ruth took after her mom's looks and charms, she had every bit of creativity as her father had. PJ, on the other hand, took his dad's good looks but was very logical and realistic. She liked fantasy, he liked sci-fi. She had a wide sense of humor, he laughed at logical jokes and found pleasure in other's stupidity. Her emotions were as colorful as a rainbow while he remained to being optimistic and calm for the most part. It was rare for him to get angry but if he was, you wouldn't have known till much later after it's built up over the course of time. But together, the two would be an unstoppable duo at anything they sat their minds to. A perfectly fit team. He would come up with the ideas, she would bring life to those plans, and he would put on the fine details from raiding the security-locked cookie jar, to making their shoes to be indestructible boots they wore that allowed a means to hover and walk on walls when wanted.

Vincent and Thomas had grown to be the all-boy platypuses most would expect while Heinz was the weak one that was most picked on. They all spoke English and read quite fluently but like the Rats of NIMH, Penny was a normal platypus and died at the appropriate age of 17 while Perry was still alive. The exagent was now growing old himself but still kept tabs on the boys though it was never the same to the runt as opposed to the small motherly affection he would have when he was picked on by his brothers while Penny still lived.

Emily the Echidna was a different sorts of the others entirely. A completely normal echidna who was found by the new Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Unlike the last one in which case if the pet wasn't adopted, they'd allow it to wonder the streets, the new owner, Monty Monogram, made sure that every agent had the family of their choice. Emily was quickly taken in and loved on by the Flynns. She was a quick learner and learned how to read though she couldn't speak English. The platypups took to her as the sister they never had and she often stood up for Heinz after Penny had passed when Vincent and Thomas picked on him.

Summer Vacation had taken place and the kids lived in the city at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with their family, thinking of things to do during the hot days. Today, however, Mrs. Isabella Flynn, had a different idea in mind.

"Hey Kids.", she greeted as she came out to the balcony. "What are you guys up to, today?"

"Ahh.. We can't think of anything...", Ruth shrugged.

"Yeah. It's pretty hot today.. Hard to think of much...", Heinz remarked.

"If it's so hot, why not you just go inside like you always do?", Vincent teased.

"I don't always go inside!", Heinz argued. "I'm gonna go tell Dad!"

With that he ran inside to tattletale on his brother's teasing. Vincent and Thomas exchanged mischievous smiles, both thinking the same thing.

'RIIIIGHT...', was the thought.

"'You guys!'", Emily called after, making a snuffling sound to human ears.

"What?", Vincent shrugged. "It's true."

"'I swear. You're such kids!'", she rolled her eyes with a sigh and followed after him.

"Well since there's not a whole lot going on, how would you like to go to the beach today?", the mother asked.

The twins instantly perked up with the idea and smiled widely.

"Yeah!", they said in unison.

"Well then, I'm off to drag your father out of the lab.", Isabella chuckled, heading off. "You two go on and get ready."

The twins were off and Isabella walked through the DEI. Over the years, Phineas had gotten rather wrapped up into his business. Even more so than ever in the last few years, it began to worry Isabella. Whenever she saw him, he always had something in his hands, busy working on either the next part to his inators or the next designs of his latest idea. A day off would do him some good. Especially with as little time as he spent with his own kids. That is, of course, if she could convince him to get out of the lab.

Inside the large room, Phineas was steadily working on his inator, not stopping for a moment other than to take a sip of coffee or to look to see he wasn't confusing the wires. Even as his wife stepped into the room, he spared her a glance but remained dedicated to his work.

"Hey Isa.", he greeted with a smile.

"Hey Phineas.", she smiled back, though not quite as happily as he did.

After a moment of silence, she sighed to herself, understanding he wasn't to say anything else and walked over.

"Honey?", she asked, hoping to earn his attention.

"Yuh-huh?", he replied, stopping to look over a clip-board right quick before going back to the machine.

"...Phineas, could you please stop for a moment?", she asked, becoming more stern now.

He finally paused to look up at her.

"Sure, Hon. What's up?", he asked.

"Actually Phineas, I was hoping you wouldn't mind, perhaps, taking a day off for a change?", she asked, hopefully.

He gave her a curious look but then just shook his head with his usual smile.

"Uh, sorry Isabella, but you know, I've gotta get to work on this. I've only got a month before I have to present it to the investors and I-"

"Phineas.", she interrupted, losing patience now. "I think you can manage to take a day off."

"Honey...", Phineas began.

"No Phineas, listen to me. You've been held up in this lab all day, you skip meals, I can't remember the last time you actually spent some time with the kids...", Isabella explained, expressing nothing but concern.

"Isabella, I spend time with the twins.", Phineas argued. "I think you're kind of exaggerating."

"No. Being at the dinner table is NOT spending time with the kids.", Isabella sighed and shook her head. "Phineas, do you even know what DAY this is?"

Phineas thought for a moment before finally snapping his fingers and smiling.

"It's Tuesday!"

"Try Saturday.", Isabella corrected, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Oohh..", Phineas cringed a bit.

He looked back at his work and then back up at his wife and gave a reluctant sigh.

"Alright.. Alright.", he said in defeat, standing up. "Okay, I'll take some time off."

She smiled and gave a soft sigh. Being the way the Flynns were, it didn't take long to load things up into their mini-van and headed off to the beach. The kids were instantly started on making he best and biggest sand castle ever while Isabella and Phineas sat up a place for them on the beach side. Isabella smiled at the weather that day. It was hot, but not humid. Not enough clouds to make anyone worry of rain. It was one of those Summery days that would make her think back to her younger days. Back when Phineas and Ferb built the roller-coaster, when they traveled through time, some would say Summer was the worst season ever, but every Summer promised her a banquet of memories for her to enjoy.

"...Hey Phineas?", she began to ask, turning to face her husband. "PHINEAS!"

Her smile quickly became a scowl as she saw her husband, though wearing swimming trunks, was writing and drawing in a notebook, completely lost to the world.

"Phineas Flynn, I can not believe you!", she complained.

"What?", Phineas whined, looking back at her. "I have to-"

"You NEED to take a break!", she cut in, snatching the book away.

"Hey!"

"Phineas. PLEASE! For ONCE in your adulthood, take a break to relax!", she groaned, shaking her head. "It's a MONTH. You built a WHOLE roller-coaster through downtown in ONE DAY when you were TEN. Look, if not for you, for me, PLEASE. Take the day OFF. Why don't you play with the kids? I'm sure they'd LOVE to have help with their sandcastle."

She was honestly mad at him for bringing his notebook and genuinely begging him to take the day off. Phineas had only seen her like this one other time and that was Prom night back in high-school. He knew she was right and knew she meant what she said. He gave a nod and agreed.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Honey.", he apologized. "It's just.. You know it.."

"Yes, I know. When your dad died and you read that letter, you wanted to do everything in your power to not let him write it in vain. I know you want your business to be successful for him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking a little time for your family.", she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah... Okay.", he hung around for a moment on his dad's death but then got up and started to go to the kids but paused for a moment to look around. "Hey... Where's Emily?"

Emily the Echidna worked part-time with the O.W.C.A. as a secret agent and was busy sneaking around the beach to find her nemesis whom she had been informed was there as well. She spotted the target and soon flipped her way over, landing on her feet, ready for a fight, startling the opponent.

"Emily the Echidna?", Katrina Fletcher exclaimed, sitting up from her beach-towel and lifting the sunglasses up to glare at her. "You scared the dunkelshtump out of me! Didn't Major Monogram tell you that today's my day off?"

The echidna was slightly surprised in a means that she didn't and hung her head some apologetically.

"Yeah, I was wanting to catch a few rays before tomorrow's next evil scheme if you don't mind.", Katrina explained. "But since you're already here you wanna join me? I got a spare towel."

Emily thought for a moment about her family, but knowing what the circumstances were to be and the only excitement is Heinz being picked on by Vincent or Thomas or one of them finding a cool shell, smiled and took up the offer.

* * *

_Say hello to the cast! I didn't put in a whole lot of work describing Candace's life since it was already revealed and whatnot but this is pretty much the whole set except for one who's not introduced until later. And by "Major Monogram", she means Monty Monogram._


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Phineas walked up to the kids with a friendly smile and seemed interested in what they were doing.

"Hey kids!", he greeted with a smile.

The action surprised the kids some but after looking up at their father, they shrugged a bit and resumed their work.

"Oh hey, Dad.", they said more flatly than him.

"Whatcha guys doin' here?", he asked, sitting down with them. "Mind if I help?"

They paused again and looked at each other curiously.

'Is he serious?', Ruth was silently asking her brother.

'Don't say anything stupid...', PJ gave a warning look to convey this thought.

"Uh-"

"Yeah, Dad. We'd love for you to help.", PJ interrupted his sister before she had time to speak.

Phineas seemed encouraged enough and got to work filling up buckets. Ruth glared around the castle behind his back towards her brother.

'Why did you bring him into this?', she was saying with her scowl.

'Shut up.', he mouthed in return.

They explained the designs of the castle. How it would be somewhat smaller than an actual castle but large enough to walk around in and taking after the architecture and design of Ireland's own castles and what the decor of the inside was to be like. Phineas seemed impressed but as they began to work, he began to make a few suggestions.

"Hey guys, actually, instead of an old European sort of style, if you gave something of a new touch to it?", he suggested.

"Um... Like what?", Ruth asked. "Wouldn't that kinda defeat the whole style?"

"No, actually. I mean like instead of a drawbridge, held by rope like they used to, why not you do something a bit different like letting it be held back by chains. That way the rope won't break and hurt anyone.", he said, becoming enthusiastic. "Oh, and maybe you guys could do..."

He began to ramble to himself as he got more and more into the work. Before Ruth and PJ knew it, they were accidentally shoved out of the project as their dad took over. They looked at each other and simply walked away as their dad continued to work at it.

"Hey PJ, would you hand me that-", he looked over to where he thought his son was and found he was suddenly alone.

The man quickly stood up and looked around but when he saw the kids they were already far from him, under the boardwalk where they were skipping stones. Then Phineas saw what he was doing. How he had taken over their project and was ready to throw himself into the ocean.

"Oh no, I did NOT!", he groaned to himself, heading off to meet the kids.

Back with Katrina and Emily, they lounged around a bit longer across the beach, though Emily kept to the sand instead of the towel with some of her spines buried into the sand. Katrina continued to ramble a bit while the echidna would occasionally give small indications that she was at least listening.

"And so I was like, 'oh no, you di'in!' and she was all like 'oh yeah, I di-id!' and I'm seriously considering just making a blackifier and turning all her clothes black and see her make a fashion statement out of that!", Katrina rambled on.

*Pop!* was the reply from the nose-bubble Emily blew. Her secondary standard of communicating next to snuffing.

"I know right? I mean who do those cheerleaders think they are? The queens?", Katrina laughed at the thought. "As if."

Just then there was a chattering sound Emily knew all to well and she looked over to greet Heinz as he nervously walked up with a shy smile.

"'Hey Emily.'", he chattered.

"'Oh hey, Heinz.'", she said. "'What's up?'"

Ever since Emily had become a part of the family, Heinz had a deeply passionate and very secretive crush on the echidna that was actually looked down on by the rest of his platypus family, since she was a different species. But he couldn't help it. There was something about Emily that he just couldn't resist feeling so strongly about. Her intelligence? Her care over him? How she was wanting to fight crime no matter what? And that smile she always had. The smile that always made him feel weak in his knees. He tried to talk himself out of it before but he couldn't help it. Emily the Echidna was just about everything he could ever hope to find in a girl and knew he wouldn't find it in any other girl platypus. It was silly, he knew, but since Summer began that year, he had made it up in his mind to try to tell her about it. The only problem he faced in this was keeping conscious while trying to speak.

"'Uh.. E-Emily? There's... There's s-something I-I wanna talk to you about...'", he began, feeling his heartbeat racing as his tension grew.

"'Sure thing, Heinz.'", she smiled and sat up. "'What about?'"

He was suddenly lost for words as she shook the sand out of her spines, and couldn't grasp a single thought. It's like all of a sudden the world was forgotten as he was lost staring at this ruby-red beauty. Not a thought, a word, a choice of action, nothing could be brought to his mind as he only watched in awe. He did come to realize though, that he wasn't saying anything and needed to say SOMETHING as Emily cocked her head to the side curiously.

"'...You okay?'", she asked, noticing the odd silence.

"'...Isn't it crazy how much we shed?'", he suddenly said, getting cold feet to say what he really wanted to say. "'I mean, I know it's Summer and animals shed to keep cool but it's crazy, am I right? I'm the one with the messiest fur and it's just flying everywhere! Like you can sweep it up into a pile and it'd look like a wig like how Mrs. Flynn always describes cutting their hair and...'"

As he talked, he nervously scratched at himself, causing himself to look more and more scruffy while Emily only politely watched and listened in slight confusion.

"'I mean look at me! It's like by the time Summer's over, I'll be down to my first layer for crying out loud!'", Heinz laughed nervously. "See?"

He held out his arms to demonstrate and she stared at him, looked down at the small piles of fur he was creating, and then back. After a moment she offered a weak smile and half a shrug.

"'I.. I guess. I mean, I wouldn't really know what with the uh..'", she shook the dreadlocks around her head a bit more. "..spines and all. Don't really uh...'"

"'Oh!'", his blue face quickly turned red as he came to understand how much he was spazzing out at the time. "'Oh I'm sorry! I don't mean to-! I-I'm sorry! I-I mean..!'"

"'No no, it's okay Heinz. It's just, y'know I don't shed so-'"

"'Right. I-I didn't mean to- Oh gosh I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot...'", he continued to apologize.

"'No. Heinz.'", she stopped him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "'You're perfectly fine. Just remember, you can talk to me about anything that's on your mind.'"

He swore he melted into a puddle under that affectionate smile. If it was at all possible to make her any more perfect in Heinz's mind, he would come close to dieing, no kidding. Suddenly he was snapped back into reality as something hard smacked him upside the head and caused him to face-plant into the sand. He sat back up and gave a lethal-glare across the way to his two cackling brothers.

"'VINCENT!'", he growled bitterly.

Vincent only pointed with a mischievous smile towards the other who tossed another seashell in his hand.

"'I'M TOTALLY GONNA MAIM YOU BOTH!'", the runt screamed as he began to charge at them.

"'If you can catch us!'", Thomas teased as he took off with Vincent.

Emily shook her head with a chuckle. Her nemesis had left as she talked to Heinz and the echidna decided to head back to where Isabella was, wondering slightly if Heinz was mentally okay.

Phineas, however, had finally caught up with the twins when he began to pick up parts of their conversation.

"UNBELIEVABLE!", Ruth was complaining as she didn't skip rocks but instead just threw them out of her own frustration.

Phineas stopped in his tracks and carefully hid himself behind one of the pillars to listen.

"What's up with that? It was OUR design! OUR castle! OUR idea!", she yelled as she threw another rock into the ocean. "Why did HE have to come in and take over OUR project?"

"Oh! Come on, you know he didn't mean to."

"Whether he meant to or not, this is the same man, PJ, that would hold himself up in the lab for years if he built.. I dunno! a microwave that could instantly bring up whatever meal he wanted! I'd really rather he just kept to himself instead of trying to 'help us' with our sand castle like he always does.", Phineas cringed hearing this. Was his daughter really saying this about HIM?

"Well! At least he wanted to help. That's SOMETHING isn't it?"

"Yeah! Right! REALLY something! He wants to help with a sandcastle instead of our homework!", she began to ramble on again when PJ looked about for another rock to skip when he saw a part of his dad's shadows.

He glanced back over at Ruth, understanding already, that they were being listened in on.

"RUTH.", he sharply said, cutting into her speech. "...Come on, don't be like that."

Ruth looked at him curiously, wondering why the tone when he silently nodded to the shadow. She saw, figured the same, and sighed with a shake of her head.

"...Yeah well... Whatever.", she said, finally skipping the stone.

Things were oddly quiet then and for a moment, Phineas was worried he had been caught.

"...Let's go find Mom.", Ruth finally said. "Maybe she brought a snack."

They began to head off when Isabella came up at the moment.

"Kids! Time to go home!", she called out, having seen Phineas' hurt expressions from her own distance.

They came around the corner, took a look at their dad and then looked back to their mom with a smile. Phineas wanted to apologize for his earlier conduct and opened his mouth to, but he was quickly cut off once again.

"Oh there you are, Heinz.", Ruth said happily, picking up her platypus as he and the others made their way over. "Wait.. Why are you so torn up?"

The young platypus' fur was tattered and slightly red from small scratches and bite marks that covered him, matching along with the black eye he had. Heinz curled up tightly in her arms, longing for the protection as he made known through the small whimpering noises he made. PJ looked over him and then looked over at Emily who was standing behind innocent-looking Vincent and Thomas. She gave a smirk and pointed at them, without them noticing. PJ raised an eyebrow, seeming to not care and smiled down at the platypups.

"Come here you guys.", he said calmly.

They perked up a bit, waiting to be picked up but were surprised when they were suddenly held by the scruff of their necks.

"OW! OW! OW! Hey let go!", they complained, struggling to get free of the grasp. "Hey he threatened us! This is, seriously a HUGE misunderstanding! Honest! He threatened us! It was all in our own self-defense! Ow! Hey!"

When the family got home, Ruth went to clean Heinz up while Perry gave the other two their daily scolding. Phineas, for once, didn't go straight to his lab. He helped Isabella unpack and then decided to apologize to PJ and then Ruth. The boy-twin had accompanied the platypups to their father and checked on Ruth but after a moment, went to his bedroom.

An interesting fact about PJ and Ruth's bedrooms. They slept in separate rooms and both were as opposite as anyone would have guessed but there was one thing they had in common. There were two sets of light-switches next to the wall. One was white for the lights, and the other was black and it was for a special feature that was in the walls, floor, and ceiling. The room changed colors and sometimes even scenery to match the mood of the person who lived in it, which it would tell from the thousands of sensors found everywhere. When someone was happy, the room could brighten up to match that level of happiness, change colors to something fun and energetic or change to look like an area that would equal that person's happiness. At the moment, though no one could tell, PJ was beyond frustrated at his sister's constant ramblings and wild mood-swings. He was equally depressed that their plans for the day were shoved aside by their dad. Was WANTING to be happy because if there was one thing he had ever learned from Ruth was that if you keep a calm and happy attitude, then everything would run much smoother. There wouldn't be any long talks or arguments full of anger or hurt feelings. No one would be hurt from harsh emotions. So as he stormed into his room and started changing from his trunks into his normal clothes, the room's colors began to swim and mix and merge at a very fast speed. Reds, blues, greens, purples, blacks, yellows, every color began to mix and mingle with one another in a confusing manner. He finished getting dressed and finally collapsed onto his bed, watching this going on as he tried to calm himself. Unfortunately he didn't have much time as he heard footsteps and the last thing he wanted people to see was his own fluxation of emotions. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned the system off as his dad stepped into the room.

Phineas peered around curiously, almost certain he saw something but decided to dismiss it and came into the room a bit more.

"Uh, PJ? Mind if I talk with you?", he asked.

"Sure, Dad. What's up?", he said calmly with a shrug as if nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

"PJ, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier.", Phineas began, coming in to sit on the bed. "I didn't mean to take over yours and Ruth's sand castle."

"It's alright Dad.", PJ shrugged. "Life, y'know?"

"Yes, well I just thought you'd like to know I was sorry. Next time we go to the beach, I'll be sure to let you two have at it and not interfere."

PJ gave a nod and after a hug, Phineas headed out. He went across the hallway to Ruth's room where she sat on the bed, stroking Heinz carefully. He apologized and Ruth took it calmly but as soon as he was gone, flopped onto her bed with a sigh of frustration.

"Sorry my tail!", she groaned to herself.

"Um... ahem.", Heinz cleared his throat politely as he lifted his tail a bit.

"Oh. Sorry. Don't mean to swear in front of you.", Ruth apologized, knowing platypuses had a different means of speech.

"Thank you. What's wrong?", he asked as he laid down across her stomach.

"Ah it's nothing...", she sighed to herself. "Just wish I knew if Dad actually meant that. He doesn't seem to mind doing everything else he gets wrapped up in. Why should it bother him now? He's just probably saying sorry because Mom told him to."

Heinz pouted a bit, not really wanting to think badly of anyone in his family. After a moment of thought though, Ruth went to see if PJ was up to anything.

The next day went along much smoother for the twins though Phineas was still upset by the day before. He was sitting in the living room, taking a lunch break from his work as he remembered what Ruth had said yesterday. Just then the kids came into the room, happily talking with each other.

"I'm telling you, this is the best by far!", PJ was saying with a smile. "I SO know what we're going to do today!"

"I'm surprised no one has thought about it before!", Ruth replied cheerfully. "Hey wait.. Where's Emily?"

Emily was already on the job and had taken her hover car to the destination. She sat it on autopilot, jumped from the seat, and flipped into the bedroom where she stood ready to fight.

"Ah, Emily the Echidna. How unexpected of you to come.", the mischievous teenager said with a sly smile. "And by unexpected, of course I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!"

She slapped a button on the wall, causing shackles to grab the echidna by her ankles. She tried to shake them loose at first but then scowled up at her nemesis who only gave a triumphant laugh as she walked over.

"You see Emily the Echidna? This is what we call 'PLANNING'.", she said, saying the last word slowly as she put air quote around it. "Just like how I PLANNED out my latest creation! The Meltifier!", she thrusted a hand to the side as her large ray came up through the floor. "With this, I will melt all the make-up factories in which case there will be a sudden depletion of it and with the people feeling SO embarrassed about how they look without their cover-up and such, I will be the only one who is bold enough to walk out, since I don't usually wear make-up anyway, and will finally be able to take over the entire Tri-State Area! Ha ha ha! What do you think about that Emily the Echidna? Hm? Hm?"

Emily simply rolled her eyes, seemingly unimpressed.

"What? What you think I'm crazy? Is that it? Ugh! Just cause I don't wear pink perfume and lip gloss, that doesn't mean I'm crazy! You'll see!", with that she walked off to start up her ifier.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed!_

There was a knock at the door and Ruth gasped with excitement.

"Aah! That's probably Arthur!", she squealed happily, rushing over.

PJ sighed and got to the door first. He opened it up and Phineas glanced over to see a young teenage boy with light brown, slighlty long hair wearing a denim dark-blue vest, a long-sleeved orange shirt with yellow writing on it saying "Peace man" with green cargo pants and black tennis shoes.

"Hey Art.", PJ greeted.

"Sup?", he smiled.

"H-hi Arthur!", Ruth said with half a sigh of delight, slightly catching her father's attention.

"Hey Ruth.", he nodded to her.

"Welp, come on in.", PJ stepped aside and allowed entrance.

"Thanks.", he came in and gave a friendly nod towards Phineas. "Sir."

Phineas gave a polite nod back and resumed to the coffee he was drinking.

"So, whatcha doooin?", Ruth asked cutely, causing Phineas to suddenly spit out his drink in shock.

"Just coming over to see what's up with you guys.", he shrugged.

Phineas spun around in his seat as the trio began to head off to another part of the house. It was a well known fact that Phineas was very oblivious to girls. But it was also a well known fact to him that when a girl said "whatcha dooin" to a guy like Isabella did to him, it meant she liked him. Isabella came out then with a basket of laundry.

"Oh! Hi Arthur.", she smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Flynn.", he smiled back.

"Come on Arthur! The blueprints are in my room!", Ruth said, pulling him away by the sleeve.

The kids walked away and Phineas only stared with a dropped jaw in shock. When the kids left, Isabella looked over curiously at Phineas.

"What are YOU doing? Trying to catch flies?", she asked.

"H-h-how long has that been going on?", Phineas asked, pointing in the kid's direction.

"? What?", she asked, feeling clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about! Th-that 'whatcha doooin'! Isabella, you know what that's all about! How long has that been going on!", he said, coming over.

Isabella couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Phineas, it's BEEN going on!", she said, rolling her eyes.

Her smile faded as she saw Phineas was completely freaked out by the thought.

"...What, you REALLY didn't know?", she asked, losing the joke now.

"No! Apparently not!", he replied. "Who the heck is he?"

"Uh, well they met FIVE YEARS AGO IN SCHOOL.", she said, making Phineas cringe. "And his name is Arthur Monogram. I KNOW, he's the grandson of the same man who tried to kidnap Perry but his son, Monty, is completely different from what I heard."

"And where did you hear THAT?", he asked, folding his arms across his chest, scowling the minute he heard "Monogram".

"From Candace who's best friends with Monty's WIFE, Jenny. Remember her? And her brother, Django Brown?"

It took Phineas a moment but then he gave a nod, thoughtfully before scowling once again.

"So, what? Ruth's been flirting with a Monogram?", he asked, still mad at Francis.

"Phineas, Francis Monogram has been retired for the last decade! You can calm down about the Monograms! Who are you, a Capulet?", she asked. "Phineas, why are you so freaked out?"

"Well for starters, he's a Monogram. Sorry, but I'm gonna have an issue with that! Secondly, he's what? 16?"

"14.", Isabella corrected. "Your point?"

"He's a freaking teenager for crying out loud! Isabella, do you remember what WE were like as teens?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I remember waiting till 9 o'clock at night for you FINALLY catch onto the fact that we were supposed to be on a date!", she argued. "It took you to be beaten senseless before you finally returned feelings for ME! He's a boy. He's not gonna notice she has a crush on him till he's like, 17!"

"And what then? She's going ONLY be 13!", Phineas groaned.

"Well at the moment, she's only ten so there's nothing to worry about!", she replied.

"Exactly! she's only 10! And he's FOURTEEN! Oh! And NOW they're ALONE in HER ROOM!", he said, rolling his eyes.

"Aye yi yi! Phineas! They're not alone! PJ's RIGHT in the room with them and you know Heinz is sure to follow!", she said. "Okay? They're not up to anything! Jeez, you're acting as if they were getting married!"

"Again. Look. At. US!", Phineas said. "Married and expecting by 20!"

"So what? Now you have a problem with us being together?", she asked.

"NO! I-!"

She waited for a reply though he didn't really seem sure of what to say now.

"...So I finally decide to take up the normal father-role, and I'm getting bashed for it?", he asked, honestly. "Aren't all dads supposed to be worked up like this?"

Meanwhile, inside the actual bedroom, Ruth laid out the blueprints on the desk and Arthur looked over them as PJ explained.

"So as you can see, it's pretty basic stuff. We found it one day when we were rummaging through the basement for some parts.", he was saying. "But since all the other old inators down there didn't match up to it, we're guessing someone thought of it and never built it. Probably our Grandpa Doofenshmirtz since it's so old."

"It takes up some energy, but we're thinking about making it wind-powered since there's generally a good breeze flying through the city.", Ruth chimed in, knowing his family were mostly hippies.

"Yeah... Yeah that sounds way cool.", he remarked with a nod, making PJ laugh.

"Art, I know you're all into the old vintage stuff, but your slang still cracks me up.", he said, shaking his head.

"Well speaking of my 'vintage stuff', even though I'm normally against the new tech stuff, no offense to your dad, you guys are probably the best inventors ever, Ruth.", he chuckled.

Ruth felt all the more of the compliment as she stared dreamily at the love of her life with a content sigh. The room quickly changed colors to that of a soft pink as small virtual red, purple, and white hearts began to bob on the walls. PJ instantly saw what was going on and reached over, turning it all off with the light switch. His twin had noticed and behind Arthur's back, gestured in a pleading sort of manner.

'Thank you! Thank you so much!', she mouth to her brother.

'You owe me BIG time.', he mouthed with his own gestures.

'I know!', she gave a sheepish nod.

"So do you guys have the parts?", he asked, knowing nothing of what went on between them.

"Oh yeah, of course!", Ruth replied with an earnest nod. "Let's get to work."

As they continued to build stuff, Phineas finally cut off the argument with Isabella and came to the room, causing the young inventors to pause and look up at him.

"Ruth, can I-", he stopped in mid-scentence as he stared in shock of the invention they had just finished.

The blueprints were very simple in their time and in less than a day, they had finished what had taken a grown man, 20 years ago to create in a week. The Otherdimensionator.

* * *

_Amber: Happy fourth-of-July-eve! ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry, I meant to say this in the last chapter when I introduced Arthur, that yes he's the son of Monty and Jenny. Yes, he's the love interest of Ruth. Originally Amber and I weren't sure who the heck he should be but we figured there should be at least SOMETHING for Ruth to be all Isabella about so we came up with the idea of his name and were still not sure of his character but then I was busy talking with Amber about Monty and how in PEI he would be CRUSHED seeing his dad being arrested for animal abuse and how he would be more respectful to the animals and she got the idea of Jenny and Monty being together. We're not sure HOW exactly that would work out but you know, Jenny loves animals, he works WITH animals, it seemed really nice and then we figured we'd put Art as their kid. We didn't want him to take up the whole Monogram-look though. We thought he should bare his mom's look. So Arthur's mom is a hippie, his dad's a cop, and he's a normal kid who likes the "vintage" stuff like headphones, N64s, and desktop-computers. So now that's out of the way, onto the second dimension! 8D_

* * *

Phineas' smile was fast and predictable.

"Oh my gosh.. Oh my gosh I can't believe it! You guys built the otherdimensionator!", he quickly came into the room, up to the inator, and then spun around to look at his twins. "Where'd you guys find the blueprints?"

"They were yours?", Ruth asked. "We found them in the basement but we didn't see an inator with them."

"No! No they were your grandfathers. Grandpa Doofenshmirtz. Not Grandpa Fletcher.", Phineas said, still smiling.

"Chalk one up for Lefty.", PJ teased his sister, pretending to make a chalk-mark in the air.

"Oh whatever. We're not all mathmaticians!", she rolled her eyes.

"Did Mr. Doofenshmirtz ever build one?", Arthur asked.

"Yup. He built one and then he, my brother Ferb, and I built one together after we totalled the first by accident, and we built a remote for it and let's see... I built one...two more times after that. The second time was with Dad and Ferb's help..", Phineas smiled to himself, lost in memories.

But after a moment, his smile faded as he remembered the other Heinz Doofenshmirtz in the second dimension and the adventure he had last with that man. But, he steered clear of those thoughts and smiled back at the kids.

"Are you done with it?", he asked. "I haven't seen your Aunt Candace in the other dimension for some...20 years!"

"TWENTY YEARS?", Ruth gasped. "But you see Aunt Candy in this dimension every other weekend!"

Phineas couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know. But I lost the prints and couldn't find a way to go back.", Phineas shrugged.

Just then the platypups, Emily, and Perry came into the room. Heinz, Thomas, and Vincent were happily playing with one another as Emily supervised and Perry trailed along.

"Oh there you are Emily!", PJ smiled.

Vincent tackled Thomas and the two tumbled a bit until they rolled into the machine where Vincent hit his head.

"Ow!", he looked up and then smiled. "Oh cool! Your inventions' done!"

He quickly sat up, shoving his brother off and got up to his feet.

"Can we start it up? Please? Please?", he asked childishly.

"...Isn't that the otherdimensionator?", Perry asked, squinting at the machine.

"Yup. Remember the fun we used to have?", Phineas chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Cause being chased by normbots and nearly turned into a cyborg was DEFINITELY the best thing I've ever done.", Perry said sarcastically.

The kids looked at each other in fear, wondering if it was such a good idea now.

"Yeah but at least those normbots were destroyed and the super evil villain who threatened to do that is long gone by now.", Phineas said with a slight eye roll. "Anyway, you wanna come and catch up with the other you?"

"Nah. I think I'm gonna catch a nap.", Perry hopped up onto the bed, gave a stretch and yawn and curled up, ready to sleep.

He took one look at the platypups as they play-fought with eachother and shook his head.

"'You guys are supposed to be adults, but you act like kids...'", he chattered to himself before falling asleep.

"Well since it's done, Heinz you wanna start it up?", Ruth asked, picking him up.

"Yes! Yes I do!", he happily replied.

He pressed the button and everyone took a step back as it began to whirr and spark when there was a flash and...nothing. It whirred down as if it was already destroyed.

"...I'm sorry!", Heinz quickly said, tucking his tail between his legs though he was soon calmed down by Ruth.

"Well that's weird.. We just made it. It can't be broken already...", PJ deducted.

As the kids pondered it, Phineas looked at it for a moment, and then noticed something and smiled to himself.

"Um... Kids, may I make ONE modification?", he asked, earning a discouraging facial expression from his daughter. "It's not gonna be like yesterday. Hang on a minute."

He walked over, pulled out a button seeing the majority of wires was attacthed to it and chuckled.

"Kids? Word of personal experience. NEVER install a self-destruct button.", he said with a shake of his head.

He uninstalled it and allowed Heinz to press it one more time. The kid's eyes became wide as they watched the portal open up before them. But what had been revealed was something none of them expected. The otherside was dark and the light that came into it indicated it was small and angled like a slide. It almost looked like a ventalation shaft. The kids looked up at Phineas who peered at it curiously.

"Well... That's weird..." he said, scratching his head. "But I suppose with the DEI on THAT side your room is... Well..."

"...Let's explore!", Ruth finally said, coming up to it. "Maybe it'll lead to someplace cool!"

"Uh..", Phineas began but the kids were already ahead of him. "N-no wait kids-!"

He began to follow after them but tripped on some of the wiring and went crashing in with them. Vicnent, Thomas, and Emily took one look at eachother and quickly followed. Everyone was sent on the slide of their lives but after Ruth, Heinz, PJ, and Arthur went into one way, a door suddenly closed past the, not allowing Phineas by and automatically pushed him into a larger vent. The last three were let by into the same shaft as the kids. When the kids emerged, they landed into a large dumpster into the side of one of the buildings. Wires, plastic bags used for trash, and various pieces of metal were in with them. After the other platypuses and Emily landed with them, everyone sat up and looked around.

"'Hey.. Where's Heinz?'", Emily snuffed, looking about.

"'I'm under Vincent!'", Heinz's muffled reply was.

"Vincent!", Ruth quickly picked him off of her and revealed the smaller. "There you are, Heinz."

"Sorry, Bro.", Vincent said.

"Well let's take a look around.", Arthur suggested, pulling himself out of the trash heap.

He got down, was passed the animals, and helped PJ down too. He reached for Ruth and she took his hand, feeling a sudden spark fly up her spine, making her smile dreamily at him again. He smiled back, unaware of the affection and pulled her out and accidentally up against him. They looked at each other for a moment, surprised at the touch as Ruth's cheeks became red. But when PJ cleared his throat, the moment ended.

"Oh right.", Arthur said, backing up a bit as his cheeks turned a few shades pinker. "A-anyway... So where are we?"

"Well, Danville I'm guessing.", Ruth shrugged, looking around.

While the city had its similarities, there was definitely a difference. A large monorail wound its way all through the city as a rollercoasters wizzed by on them like trains. Large tree-house robots were seen where a couple of buildings should've been scanning over the area like watch-dogs. And while their city was a mixture of all sorts of colors, this city was colored with different shades of black and gray. The only color they could see in it was the blue sky above them and the street lights on the monorails indicating when one can pass and the other has to stop. No one was out on the streets unless they were in the rollercoasters. No one, that is, until a group of somewhat familiar faces came running out of the building they were next to, skidding to make a sharp turn and running as if for their lives. The group stopped, dead in their tracks as they saw the kids and Ruth and PJ instantly recognized at least one face.

"Uncle Ferb!", Ruth smiled.

She came up and hugged him, surprising the second-dimensional Ferb. 2Ferb, Platyborg, Buford, and Nessie were in the group, looking at one another curiously.

"Um.. Who are you?", 2Ferb asked.

"Uncle Ferb, it's me! Ruth! Well.. From the other dimension."

The adult's eyes grew wide and they looked around a bit before AltFerb crouched down to Ruth's height. Buford and Platyborg eyed PJ suspiciously.

"Do you know where your parents are?", he asked.

"Um.. No. Dad WAS with us, but we got separated.", she shrugged.

"Alright. We don't have a lot of time.", AltFerb said, standing back up and turning to the group as he pressed a button on his watch. "We're gonna have to take them with us. It's too dangerous here."

"Dangerous?", Arthur began to asked.

Before anything could be said, a black van came up the road and suddenly stopped infront of them. AltGretchen was driving and she looked out the window and down at the kids and animals.

"They're alone.", AltFerb explained. "And he's on to us."

"Let's go.", she ordered as the back door was opened by AltJeremy.

The group was suddenly brought in before questions were asked and the van quickly took off again, causing the platypuses and echidna to sink back into their seats a bit.

Ferb was still the same as he had been 20 years ago. Buzz-cut, shades, not a whole lot of change. Platyborg was still as he was before but small spots of rust showed his age as well. Buford's hair had finally grown back from the mohawk but he kept it as a buzz-cut too and remained to wear a black t-shirt with dark-blue jeans and black army boots. Nessie's hair was shorter than most but it was long enough to make a bob-like ponytail which was held back by a black rubber band. She wore a black tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and army boots.

"Um.. Where are we going?", Ruth asked curiously, recognizing only her uncle.

"We're taking you to the leader.", 2Ferb replied before turning to Gretchen. "Turn left here. If any's following, we should lose them through this area."

The platypuses looked over at Platyborg, somewhat fearfully, somewhat curiously. He looked back over and with one glance at the blue eye, they quickly sat back in their seats, turning their attention away in fear.

Phineas landed in a dumpster some ways away from where Ruth and PJ were and popped back up. He looked around for his kids but didn't see them. When he stepped out of the ally, looking around for them, he gasped at the sight of the city. There some something eerie about the whole ordeal.

'Don't panic Phineas..', he told himself. 'If this is the DEI, then the other you, or your other dad, must still be here too. They might be able to help you find the kids.'

He headed inside and was surprised to see a normbot cheerfully sitting at a desk.

"Hello Sir!", the normbot said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh.. Hi there. Um, I'm Phineas Flynn of another dimension.", he began to explain, a little put off by the fact it was a normbot. "Would you happen to know where I can find the other me?"

"Yes! Yes I do!", the robot replied. "Just hang on a moment, Sir he will be with you in a moment!"

The robot pulled out a remote, pressed the button and before Phineas had time to react, a sudden beam came down from the ceiling and zapped Phineas. He teleported to another room in the building. One that looked much like the one AltDoof was in the first time he was there. As the grown-man glanced around, he saw his other self picking up something from the floor, muttering to himself and putting it on.

"Hey!", Phineas smiled, happy to see a familiar face.

The other suddenly whirled around, surprised at the voice and even more so at the person.

"...Who are you?", he asked, though he remembered after he said it.

"It's me. Phineas from the other dimension.", he said, walking over.

"Oh yeah...", he nodded and gave a smile.

The two were still similar to each other but there was definitley differences. 31 year-old Phineas kept his hair pretty much the same from his childhood, wore an orange long-sleeved shirt with a white vest, and white slacks with brown shoes. The other him had his hair grown out more, it was more tattered and a few shades darker. His skin was still pale but there were shadows under his eyes indicating little sleep. Phin wore a mostly black outfit as opposed to his counterpart. He had a long, somewhat tattered black cape that was held up by gray shoulder pads and held together by the neck piece he had fastened. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with matching gloves which held a small yellow dot in the palms. On his shirt was a chest-pocket and around his shoulder to his waist was a band holding even more pockets. He had a black belt on which held another pocket and a fanny pack and wore black cargo pants that tucked into his black army boots. He had been a part of the resistance, so he was prepared for any attack, though Phineas wasn't entirely sure what attack that would be.

"So what's up?", Phineas continued. "It's been like what? 20 years? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner and... came kind of unannounced but see I lost the blueprints to the otherdimensionator and haven't been able to find the time, what with, you know, running an incorporation. So what's new with you? Looks like you've been busy."

Phin had walked over to a desk as the other talked, sat on it, and pulled out a small dagger from a sheath on his right boot and a wet-stone from a drawer on the other side of the desk. He rubbed the two together, sharpening the blade while doing so and nodded as he listened.

"Well what can I say really?", he replied. "I mean being a dictator over the world, DOES have its reponsibilities."


	11. Chapter 11

_Back story! Back story! BACK STORY! ***Breaks keyboard.*** ...The back story's the whole point to this story! The whole thing that ties it all together before we all move onto the future in the end! And when the stories are done and the present time sinks in, the race will be on! Who will win? Phineas vs Phineas! Of course, though if you think about it. Phineas wins...pretty much every single time. ...Am I right? XD_

* * *

The words stuck in deep into the inventor's mind and echoed like a scary scream. Dictator? Did he really just say dictator? Phin was dictator of the world?

"Wh-what?", he began, not really sure how to react.

"Yeah, I know you're probably confused.", he chuckled. "It's quite a back story really. Take a seat."

He paused in sharpening his blade and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and a seat came up behind Phineas. The first sat down as the second returned to his knife, looking over it for a moment, blowing off some dust and sharpening it a bit more.

"It began about 20 years ago...", he said, his eyes glassing over as the memories swam over him. "When you left, Nessie gave me the idea of visiting my dad while he was still in jail."

He blinked back a couple of tears as his mind fell into the flashback.

* * *

It was three weeks AltPhineas had been plan was to make Doofenshmirtz good as 1Phineas had done with his dad, and Phin had really come to love the time as did his dad. But one day, everything changed.

Alternate Doofenshmirtz was leaning against the corner of his cell dismally. He glnaced over at a calendar he had where there was a number of x's and one day circled. He knew what day it was, and was worried about how his son would take it. Platyborg came over, just then, with AltPhineas happily trailing behind him.

"Heinz. He's here.", Platyborg said, opening the door.

Doofenshmirtz looked up at the boy and smiled, happy to see him again, but still seemed out of spirits.

"Hi Dad!", Phin smiled cheerfully.

"H-hey..", he said quietly.

They talked. Joked. Laughed. Same old, same old. But after a few hours, AltPhineas noticed his father's growing concern as he kept glancing back at the calendar, and became a bit worried himself.

"Dad?", he began. "What's wrong? You seem upset today..."

"It's...", 2Doof shook his head, with a sigh and after a moment, became very serious and came up closer, placing a hand on Phin's shoulder. "Phineas. I want you to know something. After today, you're going to hear a lot of talk about me. Not a whole lot of nice things can be said and while I don't blame them, I just want you to know something very important."

"Sure Dad. What?"

"Phineas, you make me SO proud to have had you as my son. I wish I hadn't left you and Candace when you were born but that's a thing of the past. I love you and I want you to always remember that. And I know you're here to try to make me change from the evil man I've been to something good, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well you've done a great job at it. I.. Gosh I've been so in the wrong.. I've been abused for so much of my life, it must've blinded me from seeing how much damage I've done to you... Phineas, I hope you will be able to forgive me someday for what I've done. I'm sure it'll be impossible for everyone else, but I know you're a good boy and I couldn't be more proud of that.", he pulled the small boy close for a hug and held him tightly as a few tears escaped his one eye.

2Phineas was still confused as he looked up at his dad, but hugged him back. The door to the cell opened up again and Platyborg stepped in.

"Um... Phineas?", he said. "I... I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Phineas looked over, wondering why the visit was cut short and 2Doof held him closer.

"N-no! No, please c-come on! H-his visit's not over yet!", Doofenshmirtz said as fear seized him.

"I'm sorry, Heinz. But it's time.", Platyborg said, remaining firm. "Come on Phineas."

Phineas looked between the two, starting to go with his pet.

"Phineas, please. Don't forget what I've told you. No matter what people say, no matter what happens, never forget what I've said.", Doofenshmirtz was saying quickly. "Okay? Promise me?"

"Y-yeah Dad but what's-?"

"Phineas.", 2Perry reminded him. "Let's go."

He came in and began to lead the boy away. Phineas looked back to see a couple of other agents come into the cell and could hear his dad pleading for mercy.

"Please not yet! I've changed! Honestly I have! Please! Just some more time!", he was saying as he was being brought out with his hands behind his back.

"P-Perry what's going on? Are they releasing Dad?", he asked the cyborg.

Perry the Platyborg remained quiet, heaved a sigh, and continued to steer him out of the room. Phin saw his dad being taken away to the other side of the hallway as the man continued to beg.

"Ph-Phineas!", he called out back behind him.

The door closed then, and Phineas finally pushed off his pet.

"Perry what's going on?", he asked. "What's wrong with, Dad?"

The platyborg sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Phineas, you know how Doofenshmirtz was evil, right?", he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm sorry to say this but when we arrested him, he... He's been scheduled for execution.", Platyborg said, obviously not comfortable with it himself.

Phin's eyes became wide as he heard. His dad was going to die?

"Wh-? B-but-! But he's good now! He WAS evil! He's good!"

"Sorry Phineas! But we haven't been given any reason to believe he's actually GOOD now! He fooled us ONCE about being good, we weren't sure this time!"

"But he is! He told me so himself! You have to give him a second chance!", Phin argued.

_***POW!***_

He felt his heart stop as Platyborg felt his sink.

"If he was...", Platyborg began to say. "it's...too late now..."

The moment didn't feel like it ended. For the rest of the day, that very moment he heard the gun shot, continued to ring in Phin's ears. He didn't say anything, but everyone else knew what had happened. They tried to cheer him up, tried to get him to talk, to eat, to do something but he only shook his head and gave a quiet reject.

"Phineas, look, you have to get over this.", AltCandace said softly, crouching down to his height as he sat on the couch. "I know, you spent a lot of time with him and became very attached, but it really is for the best."

2Phineas scowled at her and said, "How on earth could it be a good thing? Murdering someone is good now?"

"Murder? Phineas, HE murdered! HE abused! Remember? The other you? He abused a child! He brainwashed a CHILD into wanting to kill his own family!", Candace said, now losing her patience. "You're acting as if he's innocent!"

"Well he wasn't evil and he repented!", Phin argued. "Look, two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Yeah but getting rid of that first wrong is what helps make things right!", she retorted. "He was evil! Nothing but pure evil! Heck, he tried to trick even YOU to letting him out of jail! He lied, he stole, he murdered, Phineas! What on earth makes you think he was a good man?"

"Cause I believe him! He said so himself! I saw it that he was speaking the truth!", Phineas yelled back. "Look, I know you've hated him for like, the last 10 years, but that doesn't mean you have to bash him now that he's dead! Just because you constantly bark orders around, that doesn't mean you have to be so emotionless about this!"

"I am not being emotionless! I'm hurt!"

"Yeah. Really looks like that.", he said sarcastically.

"I AM! But YOU'RE being the baby!"

"And you're trying to take Mom's place like you always have for my entire life! All you've done is barked orders and snapped attitudes! It's no wonder Mom hides!", Phin said, verbally stabbing her as he got up off the couch and began to huff off. "It's no wonder I was so surprised when you said you wanted to protect me! That's about the MOST emotion you've ever shown!"

He stormed to his bedroom. It hadn't ended there though. AltFerb had tried to cheer him up, but the message was still received the same. Phin didn't want to get over it. He wanted someone to relate to. To him, the world didn't care. The world didn't show any sign of care that the one person he actually felt close to, the one person that made him really happy to see, was gone. He was right. AltCandace was always barking at him. Whether it was harsh or calmly, it depended. 2Ferb looked down at him as being the older and more mature brother. His mom was never around and his step-dad was always working at whatever job he had. And Perry the Platyborg was a part of the killing so it really didn't help. 2Ferb knew this as well as Phin and thought there might be one person who could help. As Phin stayed in his room, curled up on his bed as the tears continued to flow, Nessie came in.

"Phineas?", she asked quietly and after earning no response, stepped a bit more into the room. "Phineas, I know you're hurt.. Me too. Dad was the only family I've ever had.."

AltPhineas looked up a bit, wondering what she was going to say. She sat on the bed's edge, hoping she wasn't pushing her luck too far.

"But...", she began, unsure of how to say it. "he... Living with him...wasn't exactly the easiest thing either... He.. He wasn't exactly the best of a father to me... I'm glad you got to see he was a good man. What we hoped for, didn't end in vain then. He died a good man, instead of still being evil and that's what counts, right?"

"...What I hoped for, ended in vain..", Phineas croaked quietly, burying his face further into the pillow.

"Phineas..", she sighed.

Seeing she wasn't going to win, she got up and left the room. Alternate Phineas was quiet for the next few days. He didn't talk to anyone. He wasn't interested in anything. He ate very little. One day, 2Buford and 2Baljeet tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, Phineas!", Baljeet greeted as he walked into the backyard as he held up a game. "You wanna play Doofopoly?"

AltPhineas didn't even have to look at the box. He felt the tug at his heart and quickly turned away to hide his tears. Buford decided to take a stab.

"Alright, how about MONopoly?", The boy spun around then, giving the bully a harsh death-glare and they instantly retreated, fearfully. "Okay! Never mind!"

"Hang on a sec. Lemme try to talk to him.", Izzy said as they backed up near her.

She quickly brushed out her hair a bit, tried to put on a cute smile, and walked over as if honestly interested.

"Hey Phineas!", she said cheerfully. "Whatcha doooin?"

He spared her a glance but moved away a bit, silently responding as he didn't want to take part of a conversation. Izzy could tell, and lost her smile but continued to try to approach him.

"...Phineas.. Please.. Talk to me..", she said, crouching down near him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't eat. You hardly come outside anymore. You don't speak a word. Phineas, I know the others are trying to make you forget about him, but me, personally, I just want to see you happy again. This isn't like you... This isn't like the Phineas I fell in love with... Please, just tell me.. If there's ANYTHING I can do to make you smile again. If you're hurt, then that's okay. I'm here for you. If you want me to do something, anything, I'll be more than willing to do so."

Phineas seemed to make no response still but after a moment of thought, a smile slowly crept up onto his face. She smiled a bit, feeling like she was getting somewhere when he turned to her and smiled a bit more.

"...Will you really do anything for me?", he asked.

"Yes. Yes I will.", she said, feeling relieved to hear his voice again.

After a moment, he grew more serious again and spoke in a hushed voice, "Alright. Meet me at the old Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building after everyone's fallen asleep tonight. Promise?"

She was slightly confused, but agreed nonetheless. Little did she know it would be the biggest mistake of her life. That night, Izzy crept out of her house and made it to the abandoned lair. 2Phineas was already there with a back pack, his old resistance uniform on, and was moving large pieces of metal aside, looking around for something. When he heard her enter, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Good, I was afraid you wouldn't come.", he said.

"Yeah. Um... Phineas, whatcha doin?", she asked, looking around.

"Oh. Just...looking for something.", he said casually, returning to his search. "So, tell me Isabella. Do you know what my dad's life was like?"

"Um... No.", she began, feeling more and more confused.

"Abusive. All his life. He was abused, thrown aside, hated, and removed from his family entirely.", he continued. "Ah. Here it is."

He pulled out something that was very familiar to 2Isabella. It was the spear First-dimensional Phineas used to fight with the last they met. Phin smiled up at it, rubbing off a bit of dust.

"Phineas... Why do you want that?", she asked, almost afraid to.

"...Do you know exactly how long the abuse went on for?", he asked, not waiting for an answer. "To the point of DEATH."

He turned to face her, his face serious, and his voice growing more angry by the minute.

"Perry's little organization, had killed a man, with what may be every reason in the world. But it doesn't change the fact that they killed a man, who was good! He was good at his core. I know it. I got to see it.", he said, coming up to her, causing her to back up a bit. "He took over the city. Yes. But you know, at least then people weren't hurt like I am now!"

She had backed up to a wall and he was still coming closer with a deep scowl on his face.

"Phineas, what's gotten into you? What are you doing?", she asked again.

"I'm going to reclaim what my father lost. I'm going to not only take over the entire Tri-State Area, but the whole world! I'm going to make sure that what happened to Dad will NEVER happen again. And all I ask from you...", with this, he smiled evilly and held out a hand to her. "...is to be with me."

* * *

In the present, Phin had stopped sharpening his knife. He gazed through the blade's reflection, remembering that night.

"So... She joined you?", Phineas asked, feeling concerned.

"...She screamed at me. Told me I was crazy. I never saw her again after that..", he said with a sigh, coming back to reality. "I revived the cloneinator, thank you for the blueprints, and found Norm. After cloning him some hundreds of times, taking over the world was a piece of cake."

"...You still miss her, don't you?", Phineas deducted, noticing the forlorn expression.

Phin scowled at him and placed the dagger back in its sheath.

"I never said that.", he replied coldly. "She disappeared off the face of the Earth. I doubt even Candace knows where she is. You really think I could still love her after not seeing her in over 20 years?"

"Well I'm ASSUMING you would, considering that I married MY Isabella.", Phineas shrugged. "But, you're evil? You took over the whole world because your dad died? Phineas, I know it hurts. Believe me. I lost my own Dad a long time ago too. But that doesn't mean you should take over the world!"

"Well, how did YOUR dad die?", Phin retorted.

"...He fell off a balcony when I was 13. Perry couldn't save him and...", Phineas sighed. "I was given the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as an inheritance. The only thing my dad wanted me to do, was to share with the world what we've done. Our inventions. Our ideas. But see? I'm not EVIL! It's just a misnomer."

"Tch. Figures. It's so like him to fall off his own building. He WAS something of an idiot...", Phin said, with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

"Well look who's talking. Your dad abused me!", Phineas said. "He was a complete lunatic!"

"INSULT MY FATHER ONE MORE TIME...", Phin replied angrily, his voice more powerful than the other's. "And I will THROW you over the balcony MYSELF!"

Phineas backed up a bit in his chair, surprised that the shy, fearful boy he knew was now seething with rage and showed no fear in sticking to his word. After a moment of silence, a normbot suddenly flew in.

"It's muffin time Sir!", he said cheerfully.

The bot paused and looked between the two Phineases, confused at which one was his master. After a moment, Phin rolled his eyes.

"I'M the real Phineas, you hunk of metal!", he snapped, surprising his counterpart again. "I thought I built you with some brains!"

'Yikes! I don't think even the otherdimension Doof was that mean...', Phineas cringed a bit.

The normbot quickly flew over and Phin snatched up the muffin.

"Now get back to your secretary duties, you flying tin-can!", he ordered.

"Yes Sir!", he quickly flew back out of the room.

"I swear, you can't find good help and you can't build it either.", the dictator muttered to himself before he sat the muffin aside. "You know, I'll tell you what. Since you're obviously still the goody-two-shoes you've always been and not even supposed to really be here and are of no help to me, I'm gonna help you get back to your other dimension. Pretend nothing ever happened and then we'll go on with our lives, happily ignoring the other as we have been for the last two decades."

As he talked he walked over, grabbed Phineas by the arm, and began to drag him back to the desk. There he pressed an intercom button.

"Norm, I want you to find any high concentrations of electrical power and see where a dimensional portal is opened.", he said. "When you do, teleport me and the other me there unless it's a dangerous place then just take us as close to it as safety will allow and I expect results in 20 seconds."

"Yes Sir!", the robot's voice replied.

After a moment the beam hit them again and they appeared in a room where trash and recyclable cans and bins were. The portal to the other dimension was just barely seen through the wall behind the garbage chute. Phin had to give a sardonic laugh at this.

"Taking out the trash. Very amusing.", he said more to himself.

He opened the chute, which was fortunately large enough to shove a normbot through and pushed his doppleganger back into Ruth's room. Phineas turned around, wanting to say something but not entirely sure if he should. Phin gave a wicked smile, snapped his fingers, causing the electrical spear to appear next to him and grabbed a hold of it.

"Have fun with your reality, Phineas.", he chuckled, giving a mock salute.

He stabbed into the machine and pulled back in time for the inator to explode and the portal to close. Phineas ducked to the floor, covering his head as bits and pieces were destroyed but when he looked back up, he saw his way to the other dimension was gone and his kids were lost in it.

"...I am SUCH a terrible father!", he began to panic.

* * *

_Okay, now would be an EXCELLENT time to go read Sequels if you haven't already! =D__ Lol, ten year-old proposing to his lover! X3  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the resistance's headquarters, 2Ferb inquired after the children a bit to better understand the situation.

"So who are you, anyway?", he asked.

"Arthur Monogram.", Arthur replied.

"Vincent Flynn-Doofenshmirtz."

"Thomas Flynn-Doofenshmirtz."

"Heinz Flynn-Doofenshmirtz.", the runt earned a curious glance by platyborg.

"'Emily Flynn.'", Emily replied.

"Ruth Flynn.", she said with a nod.

"Phineas Junior Flynn."

People who were working around the room, instantly stopped as all eyes turned to the twins. AltFerb's own expression changed to utter shock.

"Why does everyone keep staring at ME in particular?", PJ asked his sister.

After a moment to recover himself and think it out a bit, he turned to Platyborg.

"Perry. Keep an eye on them. I need the Captain on this.", he walked out and Platyborg stepped up, looking at them all, but normally keeping his gaze on PJ.

"'Perry'? YOU'RE OUR DAD?", Vincent exclaimed, completely taken aback.

"In another dimension, yes. Here, I haven't exactly been able to mix with the normal population of platypuses to really get close.", he said, demonstrating the reason why by waving his robotic hand and flexing the fingers with it.

"Well that's a bummer.", Arthur shrugged. "Penny seemed really nice before she died."

"I'm sure she was.", Platyborg nodded with a smile.

Just then there was a loud yell and AltCandace stormed into the room, taking off her shades to better look at the twins.

"What do you mean they're Phineas' kids?", she was barking at 2Ferb before she came into the room.

As opposed to her first dimensional self, AltCandace had much longer hair that trailed to her waist in a ponytail. She still had her shades and her strap with the gadgets, but she also had a backpack slung around her shoulder and instead of a skirt, wore black shorts, and wore a normal body-hugging black shirt instead of a sleeveless black turtleneck. Her boots never changed design though. She took one look at the kids and her scowl deepened, especially after she looked at PJ.

"NO. No no no. No. NO!", she said, shaking her head. "We are NOT going to babysit that lunatic's brats!"

"Sir, they ARE alone. Their Phineas is missing. It's obvious they're not with OUR Phineas.", her step-brother said with a shrug.

2Vanessa also came into the room with a couple of others, hoping to calm down the leader.

"Candace, please, don't be like this!", she pleaded. "They're just kids! It's not their fault."

PJ and Ruth had to swallow hard, knowing it WAS actually their fault for building the inator in the first place.

"Yeah, Come on.", AltBuford said. "We don't need more deaths."

Emily cowered a bit, hearing Candace's barking and the possibility of death, coming closer to Heinz. The platypus was slightly distracted by how she was seeking comfort from him.

"Sir, please..", Nessie begged. "We can't just toss them out on the street or anything. Even if they are HIS kids.."

"It doesn't matter who's kids they are, we're not babysitters!", AltCandace firmly replied. "And why aren't you in the infirmary? What if those cuts got infected? What will Katrina do if she lost her mother?"

Nessie couldn't help but grab onto her bleeding arm and look away sheepishly.

"It was a close encounter... I-It'll be alright. I'm fine.", she said. "I was on my way... Please Sir. I know they're Phineas' kids but don't you think we should be more calm about this? Just until we find their real dad? Obviously they belong to the other dimension. Our Phineas is still single."

AltCandace sighed and looked back at them. After a moment, she turned back to her half-sister.

"Get to Dr. Hirano.", she then turned to Ferb. "Keep an eye on them till we can find Phineas."

Nessie smiled and gave a thanks and headed off.

"Hey, what IS Dad doing in this dimension anyway?", PJ asked, curiously.

The adults looked at the kids and then at each other.

"...Better than letting them know the wrong way.", 2Ferb said.

"Alright. Your dad in this dimension is an evil ruler over the whole world.", AltCandace explained. "20 years ago he ran away from home, shortly after his father's execution. Izzy knew where he was, but didn't want to say anything. She was too scared. Once we found him, he had already created a normbot army that had too many for us to fight off alone. He was set in his ways and it didn't take long after that that he took over the world."

The kids' eyes widened as they listened and after a moment, Ruth asked, "So... Then where's our mom?"

"...She's in hiding. She said she didn't want to fight so she secluded from society as soon as possible. Only Ferb, Nessie, Jeremy, and I know where she is.", she said before putting her shades back on. "Now you kids go play and stay out of trouble and don't get under foot. I have to go scan the DEI with Perry to find your portal."

"Hold on a second!", a familiar voice said, causing the kids to whirl around where a teenage girl with brown hair held back in a messy bun with green bangs, a long crooked nose and something of a rectangular face wearing a white lab coat, a black t-shirt and black pants and shoes, stood in the door way looking past them at Perry the Platyborg over her cat-eye black-framed glasses. "I'm sorry, Sir but I'm going to have to borrow Perry. I need to upgrade him again."

"Oh no.. Not again! You did that last week!", Platyborg groaned. "It's like an annoying check up..."

"Well I'm sorry, but you're getting old!", AltKatrina said, rolling her eyes. "If I don't maintain you, what's gonna happen? You could have a complete shut-down and you know, I still haven't found a way to get rid of that virus."

Platyborg sighed, knowing he was beat and walked over to her.

"Katrina? Is that you?", Ruth asked in astonishment, causing the teenager to pause and Emily look up and give a little snuff.

"'WHOA...'", she said.

"How do you know me?", she asked.

"We're your cousins from the other dimension!", Ruth smiled. "Well.. Except for Arthur, here."

Arthur gave a polite smile and a nod and Katrina looked around at the group.

"O-kaaayyy...", she said uneasily. "Come on, Perry."

They walked off and PJ turned back to AltFerb.

"So, Uncle Ferb? Are Amanda, Xavier, and Fred here too?", he asked.

"Who are they?", he asked feeling perplexed.

"Candace's kids. She DID marry Uncle Jeremy, right?", Ruth explained and questioned.

"Married yes, but she never took the time off for a maternity leave. Hardly anyone around here takes a day off anymore.", he explained with a shrug.

"Ouch... Even Katrina?", Vincent asked.

"Next to the captain, Katrina's the hardest working one. When you see her leave her lab it's either to use a bathroom or to take in Platyborg.", AltFerb sighed. "Sometimes I really worry if this resistance-life is good for her..."

The kids and monotremes exchanged glances and that's when Thomas happened to notice something.

"Hey.. Where's Emily and Heinz?", he asked, looking around.

Emily had followed AltKatrina, surprised to see her nemesis working for the good side when Heinz finally caught up.

"'Hey, Emily?'", he called out, causing her to pause and look back with a smile.

"'Hey, Heinz.'", she said, sitting down for a moment as he came up. "'What's up?'"

"'Um... Y-y'know.. There's... Kinda something I've been.. wanting to tell you...'", he began, wanting to say it before he lost his chance. "'A-actually now that I think of it... Might not be the best time for me to say b-but...'"

There was a thump nearby and Emily was reminded of her original plan.

"'Uh, actually, Heinz, if you're still pulling your thoughts together, I'm gonna go check out something.'", she snuffed before walking off. "'Catch up with you later.'"

"'Uh-'", Heinz began before seeing she was already gone. "'...I was just gonna say I thought you were the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you... No big deal...'"

She wandered into the room and found Platyborg was in something of a sleeping state while sitting upright and Kat worked in the back of his head.

"Ugh.. I wish I had more time to straighten out these wires...", she muttered to herself.

_***pop!***_

She looked over, surprised by the sound and stared curiously at the echidna.

"An echidna?", she questioned.

Emily noticed she wasn't wearing her hat and stood up, putting it on.

"A fedora-wearing echidna?", she asked, feeling more perplexed.

'Do I not exists?', Emily thought to herself.

"Emily, wait up!", Arthur called out, coming up with the twins and platypuses.

"Oh. Hey Katrina. Sorry if Emily was in the way.", Ruth said, picking up the monotreme.

"Oh, EMILY the Echidna.", Katrina noted to herself. "No, it's okay. She was just looking around, I guess."

"WHOA...", PJ gaped as he looked around the large lab. "Dude, this place is freaking huge!"

"Hm? Oh.. Yeah, I guess.", she shrugged before she sighed, closed the head, and awoken AltPerry again. "So much work to do. Gotta get back at it. You okay, Perry?"

"Yeah.", Platyborg scratched at the side of his face some. "Never been better. Thanks."

"No prob. Gotta get back to that new weapon. Later."

With that, Platyborg hopped down and took off to catch up with AltCandace.

"Do you hang out here all day?", PJ asked as the kids stepped in.

"Pretty much. I don't really have a lot of time to play around, y'know? I provide the weaponry for the teams.", she shrugged.

"Eesh.. Sounds like Dad...", Ruth winced.

"I know right?", Arthur agreed.

"Hmm.. I wonder what Dad's doing now, anyway.", PJ thought.

In the other dimension, Phineas was working like crazy, muttering to himself. Perry watched him working quickly, practically running from one end to the room to the other and became slightly alarmed.

"...Okay, Phineas? What's up?", he asked.

"Ugh! Lost the kids in the other dimension. Other me's evil and took over the world!", Phineas explained. "Don't know where they are. Could be picked up and held as hostages."

Perry's eyes widened as he listened and after a moment, he got off the couch and headed over to the phone.

"I'll be right back...", he said.

'Oh gosh, I'm such a moron...', Phineas mentally beaten himself up. 'First I take over my kid's project. Then I get all worked up over who they hang out with. I completely ignored them through out most of their lives! And now I've lost them and they probably hate me more than ever!'

After a few hours of working, there was a knock at the door and Phineas looked up, surprised by the sudden visitor.

"I got it.", Perry said, coming over to the door and letting Ferb and Vanessa in.

"Ferb?", Phineas questioned, now setting his work aside entirely as he looked over at his step-brother and half-sister.

"I, CANNOT believe you would lose your kids like that.", Ferb simply said, smirking slightly.

"Ouch.. Yeah, nice to see you too.", Phineas sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

Ferb was now much taller than he was 20 years ago, obviously, and had let his own hair grow out a bit more than from when he was younger. He wore a purple t-shirt and black-jeans. Vanessa had let hers grown out as well, and wore a cream-colored long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans and wore dangling blue-stone earrings.

"Ferb, Hon. Let's not be like that. He's in the middle of a crisis.", she said, somewhat annoyed by her husband's tease.

"Sorry but at least WE know what our daughter's up to.", Ferb said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, half way across town, there was a large explosion and Katrina was launched back onto her bed as she was covered from head-to-toe in smoke.

"Curse you Katrina Fletcher!", she swore to herself. "You blew up your own ifier!"

"Yeah, but you don't need to bash your own brother.", she said.

"Look, I'm sorry Mr. Sarcastic, but I'm a little too busy!", Phineas said, resuming his work.

"Which is why I'm here.", Ferb said. "I know you're gonna need some help with this."

"Ferb, I'm a grown man.", Phineas began to say.

"Phineas..", Vanessa came over beside him with a smile. "We're family. When one's in trouble, we all pitch together to help."

"...Alright..", Phineas sighed. "But I've pretty much got it working... Hey by the way. Is Candace coming too?"

The group gave him an expectant look and Phineas soon understood with a mere idea of what she'd do.

_"I'M TELLING MOM!"_, her voice rang in his mind.

"...Yeah, never mind.", he shrugged.

Just then Isabella came into the room with groceries and stopped, seeing the group and then looked over at her husband.

"...I thought the family reunion's next week?", she asked.

"Uhhhh...", Phineas began to crouch behind his inator before Ferb suddenly, and forcefully, pulled him back.

"Say it.", he said firmly.

Phineas sighed and came over, taking a couple of bags from her to help her out a bit.

"Umm.. Isabella, I.. I need to talk to you in the kitchen.", he said.

They walked in there and Ferb got to work on the inator. It wasn't long till the trio could tell she found out.

"You did WHAT?", her high-pitched voice rang out, making a couple of others cringe, especially Phineas from his own guilt. "Phineas! I oughta beat you with your own hammer!"

"Isabella! Please! Trust me! I wanna throw myself off the balcony already!", Phineas winced, knowing the trouble he was in.

It wasn't good enough for her and she pulled out a rolling pin, ready to whap him with it. Phineas prepared himself for the blow to the head but after a moment, so many tears had welded up and fallen out of her eyes, she sat it down and leaned into him for comfort. Phineas held her close, letting his own fear go.

"Just...tell me they're going to be okay..."

"I'm...I'm hoping they would be..", he admitted truthfully.

After they had calmed down, they came out into the room. Ferb was already pretty much done and Vanessa leaned against the inator.

"So, exactly how bad IS the situation anyway? Cause Perry just said you needed our help finding your kids in the other dimension."

"Well... Uh.. From what I've been told... Other-dimensional Dad is dead..."

"Okay..."

"Izzy had disappeared off the face of the earth..", he continued, worried to say the last bit.

"...o..kaaaay...", she said slowly, not really sure how to react to that.

"And...the other me...was so angry with his dad's death that he's...taken over the world.", Phineas said quickly.

"He took over the world?", she lost her placing on the machine and almost fell off. "But-! But that's crazy! And if your kids are there and mistook him for you-!"

"Right. Which is why we're tackling this together. So many familiar faces, it might help them steer clear.", Perry said. "We're lucky Emily's still with them."

"And I'm pretty sure my kids can tell me apart from the other me. They're not normbots.", Phineas said, earning a curious look. "...Which couldn't tell the diff when it came to deliver a muffin."

"Ohhhh...", they said in understanding.

"Well it's pretty much done.", Ferb said, stepping back. "You think this would be the best place to start it up?"

"Uh... I think we're in the main lab...", Phineas said, looking about. "So.. Yeah, this should be good. And we should shut it off when we go through so he couldn't come here and make THIS place evil."

"Right. Thus why I built the remote.", Ferb said, holding it up.

"...Is that the TV remote we lost last week?", Vanessa began angrily as she took a better look at it.

Ferb's eyes became huge and he began to hide it behind his back.

"Ummm... I...found it?", he gave a weak smile.

"And what have you been using it for?", she pressed.

"Uh... L- W-we should get going, right?", he tried to derail it.

"Ferb, you didn't try to use it for the house AGAIN, did you?", she caught on.

"Phineas! Are you ready for a fight?", he quickly pressed the button, stepping away from his angry wife as well as the machine.

* * *

_Lol. Women are the top-dog of the house-hold. XD Poor Bella! And once they go through, I'll be using the same separations between names that I used in Sequels except for anyone who doesn't have a counter-part interacting with each other. ^_^_


	13. Chapter 13

With Ruth and PJ, they continued to talk to their cousin as Phineas was still working on the inator.

"I'm pretty sure your father's looking for you.", Katrina replied as she picked up something she was constructing and getting to work at it. "Things will be alright. Captain wouldn't let it be any other way."

"So... You never take a break?", Ruth asked as she watched.

"I take breaks. I take breaks to watch others test my inventions, get coffee, use the bathroom, eat, and sleep.", she said, pausing a moment to situate a welding-helmet on her face before she began to weld.

"What? That's not taking breaks!", Ruth exclaimed. "That's working 24-7!"

"To me, it's taking a break.", she replied, lifting the welding as she paused. "It's a matter of perspective."

"No. No no no no. You need to take a REAL break.", Ruth pressed on, shaking her head. "Have some fun! Play games!"

"Uh-", Katrina began to look uneasy as she turned her attention to the kids.

"Too late. My mind's made up.", Ruth smiled as she began to pull on the teenager's arm. "Please? Please! Come on, let's have some fun!"

"Uh- N-no...", Katrina stammered, pulling back on her arm, not used to this sort of interaction.

"Sorry, Kat but there's no stopping now. Once Ruth makes up her mind, she holds onto it like a bulldog.", PJ chuckled, leaning against the doorway. "NO ONE can deter her except for Mom."

After a moment, Katrina frowned at the pestering child and pulled her arm away forcefully, almost falling out of the chair she was sitting in. Once she regained her balance, she stood up and glared down at Ruth who looked back up with a cute, somewhat pleading smile.

"...Sixty seconds. That's ALL you get.", she said. "I'll give you a full minute to show me how having 'fun' YOUR way is better than working on my invention."

"Make it 3 minutes and it's a done deal.", Ruth bargained, holding up her watch. "I'll time us."

"Start now.", Katrina agreed.

Ruth did so and was asked what the plan was.

"Well we could listen to the music on my empinator!", she said, holding it up.

"What on earth is an empinator?", Kat asked, rolling her eyes.

"It an Emotional-Music-Playerinator.", Ruth explained, putting it on.

_This could possibly be the best day ever!_

_And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better!_

_So make every minute count. Jump up!_

_Jump in, and seize the day!_

_And let's make sure that in every single possible way...!_

_Today's gonna be a great day!_

As the music played, Ruth tried to encourage Katrina to dance.

"No no.. I'm not a dancer..", she said, pulling back again.

"Well neither am I!", the female twin argued. "Here, look. Arthur, help me show her."

She turned on him and they began to dance, as silly as it looked.

"Alright, you have a partner. What am I supposed to do?", she retorted.

"May I?", PJ asked, holding out a hand in offering.

"...This is ridiculous.", Katrina rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile as she began to dance as well.

_Crossing the tundra,_

_Or building a roller coaster!_

_Skiing down a mountain of beans._

_Devising a system for remembering everything._

_Or synchronizing submarines!_

Soon, the time was forgotten and the kids and monotremes were too busy laughing and dancing with the songs. Heinz blushed about as hard as Ruth was as they danced with their secret crushes, and before long, 2Ferb couldn't help but notice the loud music that emitted from the lab as he walked by. He paused and looked in and was surprised to see his daughter laughing and having fun. When the music grew old, the kids were shown around the base and as Kat's father watched, he noticed that no matter where they were, no matter what was going on, everyone who saw them, smiled themselves. Especially his daughter. Normally the base was gloomy and serious but as the guests bounded from one end to the other and back again, no one could help but feel a little better seeing their smiles. Like there was something of reason to be happy themselves. At one point, about at the same time as Bella was finding out about what had happened to them in the other dimension, AltCandace was walking by when her step-brother went with her to talk to her.

"Sir, a minute?", he began, picking up his pace with her.

"Start."

"I've been watching the kids.", he began. "Well I couldn't help but notice that everywhere they go, they're making people seem less...uptight. They've even made Katrina smile which, as you know, hasn't exactly been the case since she was 7 and really understood what had happened. 9 years ago."

"And this has what to do with me?"

"Well not so much with you, but with your permission, I was actually thinking about...her..", Ferb said, the 'her' being emphasized on.

AltCandace stopped in her tracks and turned to face her brother.

"...What are you saying?"

"Sir, if they're convincing Katrina to be happier, to take some time off and have fun, what if they could convince her to join the resistance again?"

"Ferb, you know she's too heart-broken to want to help us. It's Phineas we're fighting after all."

"Yeah, but they're technically HER kids from another dimension. She's been alone for so long. And besides, we've been having some close calls. What if there was an accident? We need a safe place for them and no one but us knows where she is."

"...True..."

"Um, Sir?", Dr. Baljeet said as he was coming up.

"Talk to me."

"My team has successfully hacked into the DEI's security-camera network and we managed to find the other Phineas but..."

"But?"

"He was pushed back into his dimension and the portal was destroyed.", he admitted in discouragement.

The ring-leader thought about this for a moment. Obviously, knowing his persistence, Phineas would try to come back to find his kids. But who knows if Phin ever saw or heard anything about the kids and with the close encounters lately, it could be possible for him to catch onto where they are. He's done it before when they used the old lair and trails. The new ones would probably be found out by him eventually and with both Phineas and the kids in danger, what actions should one take?

"I'll take them to Izzy's.", she agreed to, finally.

"Should I accompany you?", AltFerb asked.

"No. Stay here and get the troops ready for a search-and-rescue in the DEI. Knowing the other-dimensional Phineas, he's probably going to try to come in and eventually get caught. Baljeet, if and when this happens, I want you to alert me as soon as possible if I'm not already back here within a 10-mile radius. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir.", they answered together.

"Alright, get to your posts."

They went their ways and 2Candace came up to the kids, quickly drawing away the smile from Katrina's face.

"S-Sir! I-I'm sorry I-", she began, acting like a whipped dog.

"No, Kat. You're fine. It's nice to see you relax.", she sat aside. "Kids, I'm going to be taking you to go see this dimensional Isabella. She lives a ways out of society and it should be safe until we bring your dad back to you and get you guys back in your dimension."

"So... Our Dad's missing?", Ruth asked, becoming panicked.

"Yes. Yes he is.", she admitted. "He was here, but then the portal to the other dimension got destroyed. Obviously our Phineas doesn't want anyone from the other dimension getting involved."

"Oh my gosh...", she said quietly which, to PJ, was never a good sign.

Ruth was very easy to show her emotions. As AltCandace left to get ready to take them to Izzy's, Ruth wouldn't stop fretting about her dad. About how it was her fault they even got the blueprints for the otherdimensioninator in the first place.

"N-now we're in an evil dimension a-and Dad's missing. We don't have a way to go back!", she was saying as she paced back and forth like a caged tiger as her voice became louder and more worried.

"Does she always do this?", Katrina asked PJ.

"She's like a time-bomb of emotions. She'll start quiet but in a matter of seconds she'll explode...", he replied, trying to keep himself calm throughout the ordeal. "Ruth, Dad's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"It's not that he'll get hurt, I'm worried about although if he's evil in this dimension, I wouldn't be surprised!", she said quickly. "I'm worried about never seeing him at ALL! What about Mom? What about Aunt Candace and Uncle Ferb? Wh-what if we never got back? What if we were stuck here forever?"

"Ruth, calm down!", Arthur tried to reassure, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a small hug. "I think you're getting a little worked up about this."

"I can't calm down! This is all my fault! I found the prints! I thought it would be cool! Why did I have to pull them down? Why did I insist on going through with it? Stupid, stupid, stupid Ruth!", she began to scold herself now. "Always making stupid and hasty mistakes! What's wrong with me? Why didn't I-"

"RUTH, WILL YOU, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, SHUT! UP!", PJ finally yelled out, losing all means of patience and stopping his sister dead in her tracks. "It wasn't entirely your fault! I said 'check the basement' but am I beating MYSELF up senselessly? You're always so over reactive, it's a wonder I've been able to keep calm all this time with you flying all over the place! That's the problem with you girls! You never learn how to settle down once in a while and try something calm! As if Dad being gone isn't bad enough, your hyperactive disorders are helping NOBODY! So shut up before I MAKE you shut up, alright?"

Her eyes became large as he huffed a sigh of frustration and tried again to calm himself down with a more slow sigh. It was the first time Ruth could remember where they actually fought. The first time she actually saw her brother yell at her. So angry with her. So upset by what she did. Even the monotremes backed up some and Arthur was watching in shock. Katrina wasn't sure what to think other than the fury of emotions didn't exactly make her feel the most as ease. PJ looked back at his sister and saw her eyes watering up. That wasn't good. She blinked a lot, trying to hold back the tears from her fear and he sighed again.

"Ruth... Don't be like that..", he said calmly, knowing it wouldn't help anyway.

She quickly shook her head and even though there was a hand over her mouth, her voice was still cracked and high-pitched as she spoke, "I-I'm not gonna go there!"

"Yes you are...", he replied. "I know you.."

He took a step forward to comfort her but she turned away, burying her face into Arthur's chest as the tears fell over. Arthur was slightly surprised by the small girl, looking for comfort, but tried to give it as best as he could.

'Wow.. These guys are so worried about their dad...', the teenage boy thought to himself. 'I know I would be...'

After Ruth gave a shaky sigh, trying not to sob, PJ came over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruth? Ruth, I'm sorry.. I really am..", he apologized.

"Y-you're fine...", she said in a muffled manner.

"No.. No I'm not. This is why I try so hard to keep a calm head... I don't like to blow up at you like this...", PJ replied, turning her around to face him.

The twins stared at each other for a moment and she soon flung her arms round him and they embraced each other warmly. She cried and he tried to calm her down. Something they were used to doing for when she got upset like this. After they had calmed down, AltCandace came back, ready to take them to Izzy's.

"Wait, can I stay and help?", Arthur piped up. "My dad's...something of a cop in the other dimension. I don't know if this dimension ever had it, but see, there's this place called Organization Without a Cool Acronym-"

"I'm aware of that organization. Our Perry used to attend it.", 2Candace interrupted.

"Oh! Well uh- My dad works there and I go to the schooling there. I'm not crazy about fighting, but I wanna help if I could.", he offered.

She looked at him for a moment and then got in a position to fight.

"If you can take me down, you can join us.", she bargained, scaring Katrina.

"S-Sir! He's only four-"

"IF he can take me down, he can join us.", she interrupted.

Katrina allowed the matter to drop and stepped back, pulling the twins with her, saying it would be best. Arthur got himself ready, making sure he remembered what he had learned when entering Middle School Without a Cool Acronym.

"Ready? Go."

He gave a high kick, she backed up. He tried this way and that to land a punch but for a majority of it, she backed up until she finally threw her own punch. He quickly blocked it, grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull her to the ground but as her knees hit the floor, she quickly yanked her arm away, spun, and tripped him over. Before he had time to get back up, she already grabbed his arms and had him pinned. Arthur sighed, knowing he lost but when he was allowed to stand back up, Candace looked over her shades at him and smiled some.

"You need a little training, but otherwise, welcome aboard. For now.", she said, holding out a hand to shake with and greet him.

He took it and smiled.

"Alright, who else wants to stay?", she asked, looking at the rest of them.

"Uh, PJ and I aren't fighters...", Ruth admitted. "We'll go."

"Yeah, as much as I love to wrestle with Thomas, nah.", Vincent said. "I'll pass."

"'I'm a full-time agent for Owca. I'd like to stay and help.'", Emily chimed in with a nod.

"Um... I'm-I-I'm staying with Emily..", Heinz said, seeing that if she was staying, he wanted to as well which obviously earned some curious glances from the others. "She's an agent for Owca too."

"'Pa-the-tiic!'", Vincent leaned over to say in a hushed, sing-songy manner.

"'I know...'", Heinz said with a pout.

"'What was that?'", Emily asked.

"'Nothing!'", they instantly said.

"Alright, well then you guys catch up with Ferb. The rest of you, come with me."

The twins and two of the three platypuses followed her outside to where the black minivan was. They piled inside, were told to hold onto something tightly, and were soon racing down the roads and out of the city.

"Her attitude's different but both Aunt Candace's still drive the same...", Ruth said, somewhat fearfully as she and PJ bumped into each other at a sharp turn.

As the ride continued, the skyscrapers and warehouses became small houses. The houses mixed and turned into trees eventually. Something of an hour had passed by as the kids watched tree after tall tree pass by the other side of the car's windows. The road became dirt and finally things began to slow down. Once the car finally reached a stop, PJ, Ruth, Vincent, and Thomas looked out the windshield to see a small, wooden, worn-down looking cabin with a chimney built into the side and ivy climbing all up around it. They stepped out and the grass came up to the knees of the kids and completely hid the platypuses when they were on all fours. They came up to the porch and AltCandace knocked on the door. After some clattering, a very sharp voice was heard.

"Who is it?", Izzy was heard through the door.

"Izz. It's me. Candace.", she said.

"I'm not going to join the resistance.", the reply was. "Forget it!"

"No, Izz. I need a favor.", she rolled her eyes behind the shades. "And it's not resistance work."

After a moment there was the sound of a couple of locks and the door opened to a very different looking Isabella. In the first dimension, Isabella's hair was long and held back in a ponytail by a pink ribbon. She wore a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt and white slacks and tennis shoes. In the second dimension, Isabella had short, messy black hair. Her skin was somewhat more tanned than the other's. She wore a dark, faded-green tank-top and black pants, similar to what she wore as a kid with the diamonds on her pants having re-sewn patches behind them with black boots. One of her finger-tip-less gloved hands held onto the shot gun tightly, surprising the visitors some.

One look at PJ and Izzy looked back at AltCandace in shock.

"Other dimension. He and you...um...had the two of them together.", she said, knowing how awkward that would be to her. "The platypuses are Perry's. Look, we need a really safe place for them, lest Phin gets his hands on either one."

Izzy's face turned into a tight scowl and she firmly replied, "NO."

"Isabella, they need a place to stay.", the other argued. "You always said you wanted company and besides they're, technically, not even your kids."

"Yeah, but they, 'technically' ARE and I'm not gonna look after ANYTHING that has any relation to HIM.", she said coldly, turning away to disclose the matter.

"M-miss Isabella?", PJ began, tugging on her shirt, making her look over. "Please? Just until our ACTUAL dad comes back?"

The twins put on the cute 'woe-is-me' act and, like always, it worked like a charm. She sighed and stepped aside, allowing them entrance.

"Thanks, Isa.", 2Candace said.

"You owe me.", she simply said.

"How bout I stop nagging you about the resistance?", she offered.

"Deal."

In the other dimension, by the point, they had already gotten through and were busy looking around for any sign of the kids. Before they got long into the search though, normbots had detected the intruders and were already capturing them and throwing them into a cell in the dungeon area.

"...Okay, next time, we really need to plan something out...", Perry admitted in embarrassment at their quick capture.

Phineas only sighed, thinking of nothing else but the twins. But the odd smell in the cell didn't take much to derail his thoughts for a moment as he looked around with the others, wondering what it was. He looked down at the floor and his eyes widened at a familiar spot of something black and sticky.

'I'm about to pass out if I move... Great.. I'm starving, thirsty... Cicadas? Cicadas... Summer...', Phineas' blurry mind began to churn over the past Summer and he sighed to himself. 'My whole Summer's shot...'

The memory of the pool of blood he had left behind, all those years back, was still fresh in his memory and 31 year-old Phineas Flynn, could feel his stomach pulling to throw up with the sight.

'Does he NEVER clean this place?', he thought to himself.

On the contrary, as Phin was alerted about intruders, he walked through the hallways to where they entered and paused to look around. 2Phineas Flynn hardly ever stepped out of his building. His normbots flew everywhere. But all throughout the lair where the others had walked, he could clearly see dirt tracking their movements against the pristine, clean white floors.

"...Get a clean-bot in here.", he ordered one with a sigh. "People don't know how to wipe their feet anymore..."


	14. Chapter 14

The adults were soon greeted by their captor and he gave a wicked smile to his other dimensional self who only scowled back. But as Phin's eyes darted between the prisoners, they stopped and grew wide to see Bella. It was obvious it wasn't HIS Isabella, but to see her face, to have those old memories resurface, to remember what they had before she ran away, some color flushed into his pale face as he stared down at this duplicate and Phineas, seeing what was going on and quickly becoming possessive, scooted closer as his scowl deepened. Isabella noticed the second and couldn't help but feel a little put-off by the odd stare. Phin recovered himself quickly, however, and turned away.

'I don't need to be thinking that right now...', he scolded himself, allowing the blush to fade away.

"...So what are you gonna do with us?", 1Ferb decided to ask. "Since you obviously don't care to have us."

"Well excuse me for not rolling out the red carpet, Ferb, but I wasn't exactly expecting company.", Phin retorted. "I'll deal with you guys later."

He took one more glance at Isabella before stalking off again.

"...Isa, is he checking you out?", Vanessa asked curiously.

"Gosh, I hope not.", Bella chuckled nervously.

"No. It's the other you he's still madly in love with.", Phineas said, relaxing a bit. "Sad isn't it?"

Everyone exchanged knowledgeable glances and smirks, remembering how oblivious Phineas was to Bella for most of their childhood.

"...Yes. Yes it is.", Isabella simply said, shaking her head with a more relaxed giggle.

"So...Way out?", 1Ferb asked his brother, knowing he's been in before.

"Um... None that I could see. Unless you can pick the lock, but then there's still all the normbots.", Phineas shrugged.

"Shoot...", 1Ferb sighed.

"...I hope the twins are okay...", Bella said quietly.

"...I'm sure they're fine.", Phineas hoped.

Hope. It seemed that's all they could do at the moment.

In the resistance's base, the first thing to be done about the new recruits was to find a better attire. Unlike Platyborg's thick metal armor, Emily and Heinz were exposed to all sort of things. Heinz the most since Emily had her spines for protection.

"And no offense, Arthur but 'peace man' isn't exactly the best thing to be wearing when you're fighting for your life.", 2Ferb joked.

Arthur laughed and agreed and was soon brought to the wardrobe department.

"You guys have a whole place where you make your own clothes?", he asked curiously.

"Well everyone's different in how functional their clothes are.", 2Ferb shrugged. "But it's not exactly easy on the designers."

They were brought into a room and when AltFerb announced their arrival, a familiar face to Arthur came around a corner. Django Brown from the other dimension came in and smile at AltFerb.

"Hey, Ferb.", he said. "Sorry for not being here already. I was working on something else."

"It's cool. Listen, we have a couple of temporary recruits that need fitting and...", he held out his jacket that he had taken off earlier, revealing a large gash through the back of it. "...it needs mending again.

Django frowned at the jacket and groaned.

"Ferb! You're always ripping this thing!", he grumbled. "And it's worn out. In fact. What I was working on was a new design for it if you'd let-"

"No, Django. We've been over it a hundred times."

"Because you rip this a hundred times!"

"Well it works for me just fine as it is. Give it a patch job and I'll be okay with it."

"Ferb, I've GIVEN it a patch job. Several! The fabric's worn out. The design is old and it could get snagged. If you would just give it a try-"

"I like to stick with what works for me."

"Yeah..", Django scoffed, holding it up, showing the gash more. "Look like it's REALLY working for you."

"Django..."

As the men argued, another person came into the room. Jenny saw them, saw the trio, and ushered them to follow her. Arthur's mom always had her hair long and hung loose, but the other one kept it pulled back in a messy bun and wore clothes similar to the others. It was simple and black, but it really didn't say "hippie" like his did.

"So, what's your name?", she asked as she took Arthur to a dressing room and began to take his measurements.

"Arthur.", he said. "And this is Emily the Echidna and Heinz the Platypus."

Jenny smiled down at them and kept to her work. She paused a moment as she measured his arms to notice the shirt he was wearing.

"'Peace'.. Heh. Wish that could happen.", she chuckled. "Nice threads."

"Thanks. Hand-me-downs from my grandfather.", he smiled. "Sort of a hippie-family thing, y'know.."

"Yeah I hear that.", she nodded. "Between you and me, I'd love nothing more than to take up THAT sorta life-style but you know how it is. One's gotta do what one's gotta do."

"Yeah, I hear that."

"Alrighty then.", she wrote down her notes onto a clip board and began to move to the monotremes.

Emily held up a hand haltingly and snuffled something.

"Uh, she says she doesn't need an outfit.", Heinz said, surprising the adult.

"Whoa! It talks!", she jumped back, hearing him.

The others couldn't help but laugh and when it was explained how Heinz could speak English and had to translate for Emily, she calmed back down and smiled.

"Anyway, Emily's part of the OWCA. She says all she needs is her fedora."

Emily gave a nod and put it on. Instantly Jenny's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! That's really cute!", she smiled widely, making Emily beam with pride. "Actually if you don't mind, I think I have JUST the thing to help complete that."

Emily looked at her curiously and gave a nod. She walked away at that moment and then her younger brother came in, carrying the jacket in one arm.

"Alrighty, uh.. Arthur was it?", he asked, tossing the garment aside. "So what kinda fighting do you do?"

"Um.. I'm still a beginner but I think I do good with fist-to-fist.", he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when an archer gets ready for battle, he doesn't just put on green tights and pretend he's Robin Hood.", Django said, picking up a notebook off the counter and starting to flip through. "In other words, dress to prepare. Baggy cargo pants with a denim vest and a weirdo long-sleeved shirt, doesn't exactly work for the field. If I know how you fight, I know how to design your equipment into your clothes."

"Well, like I said, I guess I'm a fist-fighter, but I don't do so bad with a rod or something for a weapon."

"Ah. Yeah those things are hard-core no question. Not able to cut the skin like a sword, but able just as sturdy.", Django smiled as he sketched.

Just then Jenny came into the room and put on a pair of pink-tinted sunglasses with a white-frame on Emily's head. The echidna blinked a bit and readjusted them.

"They enable you to see through walls and have a small laser setting for tight spots.", Jenny explained. "Katrina's design. She quickly whipped one up for you."

After becoming adjusted to them, Emily smiled and gave a thumbs up. She gave a nod and moved onto taking Heinz's measurements.

"Arthur, do you know how to work a grappling hook?", Django asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Then I'll add that in. Lots of small weapons?"

"No Sir."

"Perfect. Then you won't get weighed down.", he smiled. "Jenny and I aren't really fighters and we're not smart enough to bother with being on the brains of the resistance. But people say I'm not too bad at coming up with designs for everyone's uniforms and Jenny's really good with a needle and thread. Do your hands sweat easily when you wear gloves?"

"Uh, yes Sir."

"Alright, I'll give them some air then.", he said to himself. "What about the platypus? What does he do for fighting?"

"Um.. I'm.. I'm not really a fighter much..", Heinz admitted, feeling silly for saying he wanted to stay now.

Django looked up at him curiously and asked, "You have spurs, don't you?"

"Well.. Yes. But my dad always discourages me and my brothers from using them...", Heinz said, looking down at his feet.

"Well if you're anything like your dad, I'm sure you'll be fine.", Django said with a shrug, not making the platypus feel any better. "Fist to fist or weapons?"

"Um.. I guess I could learn fist-fighting.. I might accidentally hurt someone if I had weapons.", Heinz said.

"Alright then. A laser-proofed vest, gloves.."

As he worked on the designs, Arthur turned to his other-dimensional mother. It was weird to see her like this. But that question was still on his mind.

"E-excuse me, Ms. Jenny?", Arthur began, earning her attention. "Um.. W-would you happen to know a man named Monty Monogram?"

"Um... Monty... Monty...", after a moment she began to shake her head. "I don't know any Monty Monograms. But.. I think I heard Vanessa mention one once. I think he uh... think he was killed by Doofenshmirtz some years back."

The idea of his dad being killed, of course made the boy flinch in surprise. Like Ruth and PJ, he didn't exist in that dimension either.

"Why do you ask?"

"W-well... Um... C-cause that was my dad in my dimension...and you're my mom.", he said, still freaked by the death.

She became equally surprised, meeting the son she never had. Even Django looked up from his work in surprise.

"I-I'm...?"

"Yeah."

"...Wwwwow...", she said, finding it somewhat hard to believe. "...Wow... Wow, you're my SON?"

"In another dimension.", Arthur smiled.

"Aww! Aw, Django, you're an uncle in another dimension!", Jenny smiled at her brother and then smiled at Arthur. "I'm sorry, I... I've always wanted to raise a family, but I've never...really had anyone I loved to do so... Obviously."

"Yeah, obviously.", Arthur chuckled.

"...Well then if you're family, I should work to make this look good.", Django chuckled and continued his sketches. "Hey 'Mommy', opinions?"

She looked over his shoulder at the design, looked back at Arthur and Heinz and smiled with a nod.

"Oh yeah.. That's good.", she smiled. "Espcially for Heinz. Makes him look so cute!"

"Right.", Django shook his head with a smile. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

"Okay. First order of business. Arthur, should we cut your hair?", Jenny asked.

"What?", he asked, suddenly perplexed. "Heck no! Sorry, but no. I like my hair this long."

"But then it'll get in the way when you fight.", Django persisted. "The only reason our leader has her grown out is because she keeps it pulled back and often uses it as a whiplash."

"I'm sorry Uncle Django, but you can't even pay me to get my hair cut until it gets any longer than how it is now.", he insisted, folding his arms across his chest. "Call me stubborn but blame my dad, alright?"

"Fine. We'll add in a head-band.", the other rolled his eyes and added quietly to himself. "Kinda takes away the awesomeness of the outfit, though."

The clothes were sewn, the gadgets were adjusted and equipped. Emily waited for the boys to finish since all she equipped was some shades, and she smiled seeing Arthur finally stepping out. When Heinz came around from behind, the vest and gloves he wore DID make him look cuter, but it was a little harder to tell it really even was Heinz. His hair was, for once in his entire life, kept down so it wouldn't get in the way.

"'Heinz!'", she snuffed with a bit more of a smile. "'You look good! How'd they fix your hair?"

"'Well it wasn't easy. It took like, I don't know HOW many bottles of gel to finally make it stay!'", he smiled a bit. "'Really think I look good?'"

"'Yeah, totally!'", she confirmed. "'Although I WILL admit, you were kinda cuter with scruffier fur.'"

His smile quickly disappeared with the surprise of the idea he looked better when he was messier in the opinion of the one he loved. Just then Buford came into the room and they followed him to where they would be taught to get ready.

"Alright, I know I'm not the brightest person, but you've got spurs, right?", Buford asked Heinz.

"Yes, Sir.", Heinz nodded.

"Then you know how to fight with that, right?", he asked.

"...N... A-Actually... N-no... I don't..", Heinz admitted in shame as a blush of embarrassment came over his face, making platyborg who was waiting nearby, nearly fall out of his seat. "I... I don't often pick fights like the other boys.."

"What do you mean you don't know how to fight with your spurs?", the metallic platypus asked angrily. "Didn't I teach you ANYTHING in that other dimension? That's pure instinct! How could you NOT know? You're what? 17? Did you just let the other platypuses waltz in on your girls?"

Heinz slouched further, feeling the full weight of his guilt.

"...I've never had any mates...", he admitted quietly. "No one would let me..."

"...Okay, I'm taking you and the echidna in private training then.", he said, giving a sigh. "Follow me."

He took them into the other room and that left Arthur to train with Buford.


	15. Chapter 15

While Emily proved to be skillful in her animal and human-like skills, no matter how hard Heinz tried, he couldn't throw a good punch and he was scared to death of using his spurs.

"'Heinz, it's easy! How could you not get this?'", Platyborg chattered quizzically. "'You're lucky you even have your venom. Try going all your life after it's been surgically removed when you were born.'"

"'Heinz, trust me, it's going to hurt a bit but Ms. Stacey's right nearby with the antidote.'", Emily reassured. "'I'll be fine.'"

"'Ohh! Why did Dad have to be turned into a cyborg and covered in metal?'", Heinz groaned, hiding his face in his paws. "'I'm sorry, Emily. I want to train, honest I do! But I can't stand the idea of hurting you!'"

"'It's no wonder you were named Heinz.'", Platyborg shook his head in disappointment. "'You're just like the oaf.'"

With Arthur, things weren't going that much better. He was a quick-learner, that was for sure. He was equipped with a grappling hook, a laser gun, an ear bud that clung to his ear so he could keep in touch with anyone else of the resistance, and a small metal stick that would extend to 4 ft long when he pulled it out. His outfit was like this, bangs were held back by a black head-band. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants with black belted boots. His gloves were belted like the boots and only had holes around the knuckles for air to pass by. As he fought, still learning how to get used to actually hitting someone with a a metal stick, he jumped back to dodge an oncoming attack from his teacher and paused a moment to try to sort out a better attack plan.

'I can't just barge willy-nilly. He's too fast..', he thought to himself as he caught his breath. 'I wonder what Ruth would do. Wait, why am I thinking about Ruth all of a sudden? She doesn't fight. But I hope she's okay..'

Unfortunately he was too distracted with these thoughts to had realized his opponent had already made a move. Metal was stiff as anyone would guess, added with Buford's strength, the young teenager was sent sprawling across the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Hey focus!", the older one commanded.

"Sorry!", Arthur winced, standing back up.

His armor could prevent lasers from getting him real bad, but the whack sunk right through to him.

"I'll tell you when you could daydream.", Buford rolled his eyes.

That instantly triggered something in Arthur and the instructor had to hold him at arm's length as the teenager tried to attack in full-on rage.

"The government's never gonna take me alive! You can't tell me what to do!", the young hippie protested.

"Hey, Hippie. Take a chill-pill.", the other said, shoving him back on his rear. "You're good but you're not good enough to resist the resistance. Trust me."

The statement surprised the teenager but he sighed and rolled his eyes with a sigh in silent agreement.

With Izzy, things were awkward, quiet, and a bit tense. They sat politely on her couch and kept out of the way but as it showed, there wasn't really a whole lot she needed to do anyway. But as they looked about the cabin, the one thing that stood out to them, was the number of triangular shapes in things. Not that it was everywhere like an unhealthy obsession, but it was there as something of a decoration to most the furniture.

"...Miss Isabella?", Ruth asked, noticing it first. "I.. I don't mean to sound rude, but why are there triangular-shaped notches in the back of the chairs?"

"Yeah and the same design in the brush-strokes in the paint on the wall?", PJ asked.

"Oh... Um...", the older woman had her back to them so they didn't see her worried expression. After a moment though, she gave a sigh and faced them, deciding to spill the beans.

"...Do you still miss Dad?", Ruth asked.

"...Yes.. Yes I do..", Izzy simply said with a nod. "20 years ago, I had discovered his evil plan. It was a night I wouldn't remember. His father had been killed recently and it infuriated him to the point of never talking to anyone. I managed to get a few words out though. I asked him if there was any way I could see him happy again and he told me to meet him at the DEI. When I arrived..."

She shivered a bit, still remembering that demented smile he had when he found the spear. How when he smiled then, it was for nothing but pure evil. How icy-cold it was, plastered onto his face like that. Like he knew something huge, and knew how to use it in the most horrible way imaginable.

"...He told me his plan for how to take over the world...proposed to me to be with him, practically.", she continued to explain. "I... I got scared. I had come to love him so much, but when I saw him, his mind completely taken over by the idea of avenging his father, I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to be around it. I didn't want any part of it. I was too concerned to fight him, and too scared to tell Candace about it. That's why I ran away. I miss him still. I miss how he used to be. And I'll admit it. But I will never have the courage to face him again."

The kids listened in depression and when the tale was done, they looked at each other, equally sorrowful. Even Vincent and Thomas were brought down by the sad story. She gave a sigh and tried to recompose herself.

"But that's neither here nor there.", she said more cheerfully. "Do you guys want to some stew? It's left over from the other-night so it's kind of cold."

"Mmmm! If it's like your cooking back home I'd love some!", Ruth smiled with her brother. "Thank you!"

"Well I'm not sure if it's like back in your dimension.", 2Isabella laughed a bit, pulling out a small container with some left over stew. "Unless you guys have had rabbit before."

The smiles of the four-some instantly became stale and they looked down into it, trying to grasp the concept of the brown meat that was in it, was once a furry, cute-looking, big-eyed rabbit. After a moment they quickly made polite excuses to decline, making Izzy laugh.

"I'm sorry you guys. But I don't go into town at all. I have to survive on what the woods have.", she explained as she sat it down and headed into the kitchen. "Sorry to ruin your appetite. I have some canned fruit if you've like that instead."

"Uh.. Sure. What kind?", PJ asked, glad to think of anything other than to eat a rabbit.

"I have some peaches. Do you guys like that?", she asked.

They agreed and were soon sat down to two bowls of peaches. The platypuses went outside to find their own, literal, grub to eat. There was always something weird about eating at someone else's house and it was even more so weird for the twins and Izzy. But they kept things light and enjoyed each other's company. As 2Isa listened, she couldn't help but me more and more interested, seeing how the kids had grown up and how cheerful they thought of life. She came to realize then, exactly how alone she had kept herself. Not even AltCandace stayed for very long when she came to visit. But she tried to shove the ideas out of her head. She knew it was for the best to be isolated like this, even though the company of the twins and the platypups was thoroughly enjoyed. But as she watched them play and joke with each other as they related lives, while she was happy to see THEM have the good life, she still felt that old pain tearing at her heart again. They very strongly resembled their father, especially PJ, physically speaking.

'No Isabella... I can't go there!', she scolded herself quietly.

The hours turned the light blue sky into reds and pinks. Arthur and the monotremes had been training as best as they could under Buford's guidance, but while Emily has had years of practice and Arthur wasn't too far behind, Heinz never seemed to get it. Not with Buford's help. Not with Ferb's help. Not even with Platyborg's help. He came to quickly regret ever staying behind.

"Alright, we'll take a break before dinner.", Buford said, leaving the kids to relax a bit.

"'Heinz, what's wrong?'", Emily asked, coming over to the tired and distressed platypus.

"'Who am I kidding? I'm not a fighter..'", Heinz said hanging his head in shame. "'I'm never going to be like my brothers or my dad.. Even my mom was a great fighter. I'm a disgrace...'"

"'...Who ever said you had to be like your family?'", she asked, sitting down beside him.

"'Well... Ugh! Emily look at me! I'm the runt of the litter! I'm the smallest, weakest, most fearful, most weak-willed, 100% problematic of the entire family! If I was a regular farm animal, I would've already been put down YEARS ago! My dad never had this many issues by my age! When he was 17, he was middle-aged, mom died, and he was still able to kick butt! I'm supposed to be an adult but it's no wonder the platypus girls think I'm still a puggle! I can't even keep my hair in order!'", he listed, more and more frustrated with each truth. "'I'm scared of everything. I'm the tiniest and most pathetic sight anyone would ever see. I'm nobody! I'm as much of a loser as the man I was named after! I've heard the stories! It's a wonder I'm even still alive... Platypuses normally have up to 2 eggs a year. I'm the runt. I know mom always thought I was special but I'm not... I'm nothing but the slow one. The scrawny one. The ultimately hopeless loser.'"

There was a moment of silence as Heinz sighed to himself and curled up a bit more, keeping his back to her. He didn't want her to see the tears that followed. Emily watched him for a moment. It wasn't the first time he beat himself up, but it never extended this far.

"'...I still think you're great.'", she said quietly.

"'Right. Stop trying to cheer me up.'", he said dismally.

"'No, Heinz. I mean it!'", she said, almost angrily now. "'Heinz, you're MUCH better than your brothers. You're brave.'"

"'How?'"

"'Because you admit your fear.'", she said, catching his attention. "'And you're smart to understand when you need help and you aren't afraid to ask for it. You're not just some dumb boy who likes to barge in all stupidly and would rather die than ask for help. You use your head more than you think. That's more than I can say for your brothers. And even if you're scared of a lot of things, then at least you know you SHOULD be afraid.'"

"'...But what about my dad? He said it himself, it's no wonder I was called Heinz.'"

"'...Okay, I know he was a loser...'", Emily shrugged. "'But..you know.. If it wasn't for him. Your parents wouldn't have been together. In fact, if it wasn't for his death, I wouldn't have met YOU. I mean-! Heinz, that's what your dad said.. What did your mom used to say? Heinz Doofenshmirtz couldn't have been all bad, right? He was best friends with your dad, right?'"

Heinz gave a nod and sigh.

"'My mom only says that I should try to not let what the others say but...she didn't say they didn't have a point. Yeah, Heinz Doofenshmirtz was friends with my dad, but he was still a goof. Just like how I'm a runt. I probably don't even have venom in my spurs...'", he hung his head again.

"'...Then there must be something special about you.'", she stated, making him look up in slight surprise. "'Besides, you have one quality that no other platypus has.'"

"'Lack of instinct?'"

"'You're persistent.'"

She surprised him further by gently nuzzling the side of his face, encouraging for him to stand up again. A small blush sprawled across the platypus' face but he complied and couldn't help but smile after seeing her do so.

"'You're a lot better than you give credit, Heinz. Come on. Let's break for dinner.'", she said, starting to walk off with him.

When they got back together, Arthur listened to what had been said and also encouraged Heinz to not put himself down so badly. As 2Ferb ate with them and the rest of the team, he and Buford noticed Candace standing in the doorway to the dining hall, waiting for them to come over. They excused themselves discreetly to talk with her.

"NOW you can daydream about your girlfriend.", Buford told Arthur, making the teenage boy blush heavy red under his bangs.

"Sir?", Ferb asked when the two arrived.

"Baljeet said he picked up two of Phineas' DNA signatures again but one is in the dungeons.", she said.

"So we rescue tonight.", Buford assumed.

"Exactly. But I've been getting worried with these close-calls so I'm gonna accompany you guys. Are the new recruits working out?"

"From my observation, Sir, the echidna and the boy are alright but the platypus isn't one to fight.", Ferb said uneasily. "He doesn't even really know how to fight like any other platypus. According to Platyborg, it's something about him and Emily. He says he couldn't bring himself to do it."

"Great. Lovebirds. We should leave him behind then.", Candace suggested. "We can't really afford any mishaps."

"But if they're in love, wouldn't Heinz refuse to stay behind?", Buford asked. "Think about you and Jeremy."

"THAT is none of your business to discuss with me.", Candace growled, scowling at him over her glasses. "I'M not afraid to spar with my lover. Heinz is."

"Yes Sir.", Buford said quickly, easily showing his fear of her.

"But then, think about Phin. He didn't want to give up on Isabella when he was a kid.", Ferb mentioned. "And with him being partially human-like from his father's genetics, Heinz is bound to have picked up on the same persistence, I'm sure."

"Oy...", she groaned and shook her head in disappointment. "Alright.. At least Platyborg's a part of the team as well. Once you guys finish eating, we'll head off at once."

"Yes Sir.", the two agreed, saluting their captain and returning to their table.

And so it was. It was only moments later as Ruth and PJ slept soundly on the couch with a platypus in each other's arms, did the team quietly make their way to the DEI. Sneaking about was easy enough for the new-group, but Heinz still worried of being caught.

"'Just try to push it out of your mind.'", Emily suggested, earning a nod from the shaking platypus.

When finally found the dungeon room, Arthur was picked to find the right cell for AltFerb to open. He let loose the string of his grappling hook, gave the handle to the adults, wrapped the end around his foot to make sure it was secure, and then allowed himself to fall over the edge backwards till his outstretched hands hit the wall. He bent his head sideways as best as he could to peer through the darkness as he searched each cell. The dim light in the room allowed him to make out human shapes in the cell just across the hallway, deep in sleep. He was carefully lowered down after the report. The others brought themselves down and Emily and Heinz jumped into Arthur and 2Ferb's arms. The soft grunt of the platypus was enough to stir Perry and he slowly pulled himself awake. He blinked a bit, squinting through the cell bars, but once he recognized the light-blue eye of his counter part, he smiled a bit, knowing who the group of people were.

In his bedroom, Phin paced back and forth, unable to sleep. On most nights, this was usual and he would retire to his bed nearby soon. But with the unexpected drop-in of his dimensional doppelganger and his wife and family, he couldn't rest. He couldn't even get dressed for bed except for taking off his cape. Just seeing her face again, Phin's old memories of his own Isabella were brought back to life and they tore away at his broken heart. For SO many years he had tried to push away his feelings for the others, his care, his love for them, to focus on the job he had at hand. To be reminded, so vividly and clearly what he had lost was thoroughly distracting him and it only angered him further.

'It's not like she still cares about you. She had screamed at you. Rejected you as harsh as she could. She ran away into hiding. She hated you. How could she still be there for you after everything you have done?', he repeated to himself over and over. 'Face facts, this isn't your Isabella. And your Isabella whether twice as beautiful or twice as ugly as this one, will never give you a second chance.'

The words were hard for him to swallow, like a large and flavorless pill. But he had done it before and had gotten very used to it. He glanced back to a picture he had near his bed. Back 20 years ago when his father was imprisoned the second time and everyone was celebrating. He and Isabella were hugging and smiling at the camera in the very center. He heaved a sigh and like he normally did, walked over and put the picture down to no longer view its contents.

'I am not allowed to be thinking this about her.', he told himself as he had done before. 'She hates me, therefore I have no reason to be connected to her either.'

Just then there was a knock on the door and he quickly turned around.

"Enter.", he ordered.

A normbot came in, bowed respectfully and then reported, "Sir. We've detected some motion in the ventilation near the dungeon area. Should we attack?"

Phin smiled to himself as he picked up his scepter-like spear from the wall and walked to the edge of the bed to grab his cape.

"No. Let's just make sure they don't have a way out this time.", he chuckled, putting it on.

* * *

_Sorry everyone but I'm having to stay offline for a while. I'll be sure to have the next few chapters ready when I get back on though. ;) So before I leave off, I would like to make one statement._

_...BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! SUCKERZ! You have NO clue what's going to happen to Phin and Heinz in the end! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! SUFFER! SUFFER THE WAIT OF MY WORDS! XD  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Soon everyone was awake and at the door to the cell, happy to see the familiar faces once again.

"'Heinz, Emily, are you two alright?'", Perry was asking the two.

"Where's Ruth and PJ? Are they okay?", Isabella asked Arthur in concern.

"They're fine. They're with the other you.", he was saying.

"Just hang on a minute and this'll be undone in no-time.", AltCandace said as she tried to pick the lock with Emily and Heinz's guidance.

"You have NO idea how glad we are to see you guys.", Phineas said with a smile as the door opened.

"I think I'M the only one who could guess that.", a voice said behind them.

Before anything was done, the groups were shoved back into the cell by an army of normbots that had teleported there and the door was swung shut.

"What the heck?", Candace exclaimed, coming up to scowl at the group of robots.

Phin came out from amongst them, smiling wickedly at his guests, only to receive an even harsher scowl from his sister.

"...'BUSTED'.", 2Phineas mimicked with air quotes. "Nice we could have this little family reunion, eh?"

"Surprised you aren't still asleep. Were you just that excited to see us?", the leader replied.

"No no Candace.", Phineas coming up to get between the two, smirking at the other him. "He's still crying over his lunatic dad."

The motion was fast and not even Candace had time to react when the blade of Phin's dagger was held up dangerously close to the other's throat through the bars. The dark blue eyes of the eviler burned down fire into Phineas' who was surprised at first but resided to standing his ground. The two shot daggers at each other through their gaze and after a moment, Phineas raised an eyebrow, silently asking if the other was going to do anything at all.

'You know we're squeamish.', his stare said.

The blade pressed in a little closer, just breaking the skin before the dictator pulled it away and placed it back in its pocket.

"Anyway, Candace...", he said bitterly, not breaking eye contact with Phineas yet. "Before I work on turning you all into my personal robotic slaves, you and I both know the standard. Give it up. Got no choice anyway."

He looked over at her as a normbot came up with a bucket and with a sigh the resistance began to unload their pockets of their weaponry.

"SO dangerous.", Buford said sarcastically as he held up a wallet and tossed it in.

Phin looked down at the monotremes as the bucket was held out to them and after Heinz tossed in his watch he looked back up and cowered some.

"I-I'm not trusted with weapons.", he admitted quietly.

Emily dumped her hat and when asked about the sunglasses, was translated as to say they only helped her see through walls. The tables were turned to the Platyborg who unloaded a couple of his own hand-held weapons and then looked up at his exowner expectantly.

"How do you propose for me to give up 75% of my body then?", he asked, reminding the other dimensional gang he DID have weapons installed into his cybertronic body, courtesy of Doofenshmirtz.

Phin smiled a bit, prepared for the answer and held his spear up a little higher as bolts of electricity zapped around it. Platyborg's normal eye widened but before anything could be said the tip of it contacted the metal and with screams of pain, the cyborg fell over, barely still alive as his robotic half was shut-down. The monotremes helped him up, placing him in a corner where he could try to steady his breathing again and Emily glared at the dictator who only commented on how curious he's been of that affect. The echidna gave a small smirk and pretended to readjust her glasses only to aim them and fire the small laser installed. The beam flew out and went straight by Phin's face who quickly flew a hand to the pain and turned on the echidna and scowled harsher as Heinz couldn't help but chuckle. The bright red blood dripped past his fingers, standing out very vividly against his ivory skin couldn't help but make Phineas. Phin simply waved a hand over the echidna, causing the glasses to fly off towards the electromagnetic pull from the palm, surprising Emily a bit as she tried to grab it.

"'H-hey!'", she began to hiss angrily.

"Emily!", Heinz exclaimed, surprised at her inhuman swears.

"Set these two in a separate cell.", he ordered the normbots as he took hold of the glasses. "I'll deal with them personally at a later time."

He opened his hand again, allowing the glasses to fall to the floor, scattered in millions of bits and pieces.

"Also, put Candace in a separate cell. We can't afford to underestimate her.", he mentioned to the normbots before picking up Heinz's watch from the bucket and tossing it to one of them. "And I want you to analyze this and find out where the frequency's source is, gather together as large an army of normbots as possible, and raid the area for all means of the resistance, bring them back dead or alive, and alert me when you succeed. And once you've finally done that, in a few hours prepare my surgery table for the echidna."

With a swish of his cloak, he left the prisoners to their fate as Emily and Heinz were placed in a pet cage in a cell opposite of Perry, and the unmistakable sound of shackels rang in Phineas' ears, reminding him of his younger days and signaling Candace's imprisonment. Phineas held his neck in slight pain as the blood dripped by but AltFerb was already ripping some of his jacket off and helping it tie around the other's neck.

"Try not to be so reckless.", AltFerb suggested.

"Quite frankly... I don't care right now...", Phineas sighed, being reminded that he wouldn't even be here at the moment had he kept a better eye on his kids.

"'Wait.. So we're in a pet cage... inside a cell?'", Emily asked curiously.

"'Well you ARE a secret agent.'", Perry reminded her.

"'True.'", she smiled a bit but quickly got to work at trying to find a way out.

"So, Arthur. If Heinz is here, where's the other two, Vincent and Thomas?", Perry asked.

"They're with the Ms. Isabella from this dimension.", Arthur said.

"Speaking of your sons, Perry.", Platyborg began quietly. "You DO know your son doesn't know how to fight, right?"

Perry gave a sigh and a slight nod before he hid his ashamed face into his hand while saying, "Yes. Unlike his brothers, Heinz is...unadaptable to some social behavior."

Heinz, upon hearing this, sighed in his own disappointment and curled up in the corner of the cage as Emily began to panic, finding no escape.

"'Argh! There's gotta be a way out of this!'", she hissed to herself as she shook the bars angrily before quickly scratching behind her indention of an ear frantically, causing one of her spines to come loose and fall out. She held it in one of her claws, looking curiously at it before turning to Heinz with a slight chuckle. "'What do you know, I guess I do shed.'"

"'What? Oh. Oh yeah.'", he said, absent-minded.

"'...guess it's just when I'm stress...'", she said quietly, seeing it didn't fully catch his attention.

It made plenty of sense to the echidna. She was stressed over the fact she was going to be a robot. Stressed over Heinz being caught up in the same fate because of her. Stressed she couldn't escape from a simple cage because she didn't have her weapons. Stressed that her life was about to end when there was so much she wanted, needed, had to do and say.

Heinz was in the same state of mind though not nearly quite as bad.

'Maybe I should just tell her...', he thought to himself. 'In front of everyone? While she's stressed? What if she doesn't like me? What if everyone laughed at me? But... There's still that little smidgen of self-defiance that still clings to a hope she does like me... But what if she did? What then? Come on Heinz. If you're going to die in a manner of hours, you might as well just say it. Say it, get it over with, and take on life whether she does or doesn't...right?'

"'E-Em-'", he began hesitantly before he was cut off again.

"'Heinz, I love you!'", she suddenly blurted out as her face nearly glowing with the bright red blush. "'I always have! From the moment we met and got to know each other, but I was always afraid you wouldn't like me back because I was a different animal. But you're smart, you're so cute I could just about DIE, I love being able to be there for you, and you're so persistent at times, it just drives me absolutely insane with loving you because that's what we girl echidnas look for in guys! We look for a guy who's not going to easily give up. Who always tries to keep his head up. And all these years when you've got your heart sat on doing something, that's what you did. You never gave up on it. And I'm sorry if I'm sounding so random right now, but I just wanted to always say that so go ahead and laugh at me now. But it's true. I love you.'"

Everyone was quite as they heard all the snuffing and saw all the gesturing made by the echidna, the platypuses only being the ones able to understand. Heinz stared in shock as she said every word, not one leaving his mind. She loved him? This whole time? But with the closeness of siblings between her and the platypuses, it was understandable how she wouldn't have felt comfortable saying anything till now. As she waited anxiously for his reply, a few more spines falling off, he blinked for a moment and then smiled a bit. He offered a weak laugh and shook his head, making her nervousness only rise.

"Well! I uh...", he said, almost finding it unbelievable this was really happening as his own face grew red. "I... I guess now I'm less embarrassed to say... I love you too, Emily. I always have."

The large weight was lifted off her chest as she listened and she sighed with the relief. After a moment of smiling at each other, beak and snout met for a small kiss and the two gently nuzzled each other, happy for their new blossomed love.

"Aawwww!", Vanessa, Nessie, and Isabella fawned, unable to resist the adorableness.

"Okay. What sort of sons are YOU raising?", Platyborg asked as Perry only chuckled.

"Strong independent individuals.", the platypus replied, causing the other to be slightly surprised by the thought.

They rubbed noses, coming closer to each other with each moment. The nuzzling turned into head-rubs which caused a soft purring from Heinz as his shyness began to disintegrate underneath the feeling of being loved. As long as she's been a part of the family, because of echidna instincts, Emily had never been comfortable with front-to-front hugs with anyone her size or smaller. With the humans, it was okay, though still a little weird. The platypuses had often respected her wishes of the lack of contact and resided to giving an arm-wrap-around hug instead whenever case maybe. But as Heinz's head snuck under her beak and gently kissed her cheek, he forgot the meaning of uncomfortable. All that mattered now was her. Everything about her. And everything he ever wanted from her. His feather-light kisses morphed into gentle nibbles further down her neck as he brought a paw up, slipping his fingers in between her strands of stiff spines. She giggled a bit, nuzzling her beak into his soft, deep blue fur, completely lost in the sweet scent the platypus bore. But he didn't stop there. He slipped another hand up the other way, pulling her close to him. As close as he could get. Clutching tightly at the woman he loved, silently vowing to never let her go. The action surprised Emily a bit as her blush darkened some, being held this close to him.

"'H-Heinz..!'", she giggled a bit. "'C-come on. Not in front of everyone.'"

"'I don't care who's watching.'", he purred softly near her ear, making her shiver a bit from her sensitivity of sound.

She tried to claw him away, but only managed in ripping off his vest. The platypus continued his affection, his breathing slowed to a soft sigh with every exhale while the other became more and more frantic with small gasps though Emily enjoyed this very much.

"'Heinz!'", she giggled some more, her pitch rising with the rush of the emotions. "'S-stop..'"

"'Well you said I was persistent!'", he teased with a laugh.

In politeness, the others turned away. The affection didn't move past the hugging. He wasn't that crazy with this new-found confidence. But it did settle down eventually and they kept close to each other as much as possible. Side by side. Paw on claw. Beak to snout, never once wanting to leave the blissful world they had created there. When one moved, the other was close behind. Unfortunately, time passed faster than they would've enjoyed


	17. Chapter 17

Izzy was sleeping at that moment though a slight stir in the house was enough to wake her up. As her brain became conscious, she heard an odd coughing sound followed by a hushed voice and followed it. The sounds lead her to the bathroom where PJ was bent over the toilet as Ruth sat behind him, gently rubbing his back.

"PJ? Ruth?", she asked, squinting at the bright bathroom light. "What are you guys doing up so late?"

"I... I got so worried about Dad...", PJ explained. "M-my stomach doesn't feel good..."

"Shhh..", his sister said soothingly. "See, this is why you shouldn't build up your emotions for so long.. Look at what it does to you."

Her words were caring and full of concern. She hugged her brother gently, silently hoping it would pass soon for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, PJ.", she said, quickly coming over to check his temperature. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I haven't thrown up yet but... I keep feeling like I'm gonna.", said the child squeamishly.

"If you want me to do something, anything, I'll be more than willing to do so", she said.

The kids then looked up at her, in all hopefulness and honest trust.

"...Will you help us find our dad?", they asked, suddenly looking so cute and helpless.

It wasn't that they were faking it either. They were honestly looking for help. They were trusting she would come to their rescue. Their worry was that clear on their faces as hope shined in their eyes. At first Izzy's reactions were to just say "NO" and stay as far away as possible, but to see their young faces, she was hesitant. She opened her mouth to speak but then a small noise caught her attention.

"...Wait a minute.", she said, quickly growing serious as she recognized the sound and went to investigate.

She came into the living room where the platypuses were still sleeping on the couch where their owners were once. Vincent stirred some in his sleep as he tried to slap his tail over the nonexistent alarm clock he was hearing.

"'Ugh.. Where is that darn thing..?'", he asked sleepily.

His tail accidentally slapped Thomas in the face and the other triplet quickly whirled around angrily on his feet, using his tail to knock his brother off the couch.

"'Aack!", the platypus exclaimed, before he hit the floor. "What the heck is that noise?"

Izzy picked up a small clock on a nearby end table that had red lights flashing the words "Alert!" on it.

"Ohhhh dear...", she said in fear as she stared at the blinking lights.

She turned it off and gave a sigh but then PJ and Ruth came in.

"Ms. Isabella? What's wrong?", Ruth asked.

Izzy gave a sigh and shook her head a bit.

"The resistance had been overran.", she said quietly. "Phineas found them."

"...Oh now I'M gonna be sick...", Ruth said shakily, remembering Arthur.

The news frightened the kids and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Wait... Why do YOU know about this?", PJ asked. "You're not a part of them."

"Yeah but they're the closest thing to family that I have. When they're in trouble, I'm the backup.", she explained. "But.. I'm normally hesitant about this... See, Kids. It's hard to fight with someone you love. Almost scary. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about this one..."

"...We'll help!", Ruth piped up, making the older woman whirl around to face her in surprise. "We're not fighters, but we gotta help! What about our dad?"

"N-No. No Ruth! It's too-"

"I don't care how dangerous it is. If the other-dimensional Dad has your family trapped, don't you wanna go fight? I'm tired of sitting around all day. This is boring and it's not helping anything.", Ruth argued. "And if you're gonna be so scared of MAYBE seeing your ex-boyfriend, then I'M gonna face him myself!"

Izzy scowled down at the child for the verbal slap.

"Hey now. I'M supposed to protect you! I'm not gonna just hurl you into harm's way!"

"We're gonna get hurt eventually! Might as well learn how to suck up and deal with it now! What are you gonna do? Prevent me from having periodic cramps when I'm a teenager?"

"Sheesh some manners YOU'VE been taught.", Izzy remarked.

"Ms. Isabella, Ruth has her mind set on going is all.", PJ warned her. "Trust me, she's not going to let anything stop her. Not even Mom can make her stop."

The woman was surprised that such a young girl was so determined. But after a moment's pause, she sighed and finally made her decision.

"Go to bed."

"Wh-?"

"You need your rest for tomorrow.", Izzy cut in front of Ruth, smiling a bit. "No sense in helping anyone when you're only half-awake."

The twins began to smile widely and they looked at each other with excitement and hope. Everyone was quickly put back to bed and waited for the morning.

At the same time, panic had seized all the sleeping members of the resistance as normbot after normbot piled into the bases. There was mayhem and confusion but as some were ready for a fight, others were thrown completely off guard. No chance to have fought. Many were taken with little damage while only people like the guards or strong-willed fighters were harmed. When Phin re-awoke a few hours after the alarm at Izzy's went off, he watched on his throne as the prisoners passed by. He remembered a few familiar faces such as Jeremy and the girls who were duplicates to Bella's Fireside Girl scout troupe back in their childhood. Then one came through the great hall that almost made time itself stop. As Katrina walked by, scared, and helpless, Phin could clearly see the Heinz Doofenshmirtz resemblance in her. Not just the family nose either. No. Aside from the green in her hair, everything about her reminded him of his deceased father. The posture. The small neck. The navy blue eyes. The lab coat looked like the other dimensional Doofenshmirtz, but still it was a strong reminder. Like a piece of him had rose from the dead and was walking right in front of him. The dictator watched closely until the frightened teenage girl had finally gone out of sight.

'That green...she must be Ferb's...', Phin thought to himself.

Once filing the prisoners were done, the cells were arranged like this; Candace was still alone in her own cell. Phineas, Isabella, 1Ferb, 2Ferb, Vanessa, Nessie, 2Katrina, Arthur, Jenny, Django, Perry, Platyborg, and Jeremy were in another cell. Emily and Heinz still shared their separate cell and everyone else shared cells.

After everything was put in place, Phin left them to prepare for the pursuing surgery. Every single person in their cell feared the impending doom that would befall them. But as they sat there, helpless in their cells, families and friends, were of course, drawn together, in hope of some small comfort with each other. Katrina, shaking from head to toe, curled up closer into her father's chest as her mother placed a reassuring arm around her. The other copy of the couple also cuddled close in a corner, happy to know their daughter was still safe in their dimension though worried still about their own fate. Even Jeremy tried to reach through the bars in the window above him to the cell his wife was in. Candace reached as far as the chains would allow her, succeeding in just barely able to touch his hand. Perry and Platyborg sat quietly in a corner, giving silent comfort to each other. Arthur sat alone, worried about his parents. Worried about his best friend and worried especially about Ruth. During the time in the cell, giving it finally a chance of reflection, Arthur had started to figure out the possibility of being very much in love with her. But of course, now to be in love, wouldn't really seem like much of a good time. With his parents having no clue where he was in an different dimension and no family to comfort him like everyone else, he hugged his knees tighter and could only pray that he would be able to see Ruth again soon. A reassuring arm was then placed around him and he looked over to find AltJenny and Django sitting down next to him. They weren't blood-relative, but they were the closest thing to family. That much, Arthur deeply appreciated as he leaned further into his other-dimension mom.

But as worried as everyone was, and much as they feared what would happen to them, none was more concerned that Bella. A nervous mom is already a terrible thing to be, but adding in the fact that she was in a cell, about to become a slave, with no real idea where her children were, in another dimension ruled over by a crazy and ruthless lunatic, and not even a very reassuring husband by her side, only made it all the worse. But just as much as she was nerve-wracked about the circumstances, Phineas was equal in guilt. Guilty that he hadn't spent more time with his children. Guilty he hadn't been a better father or husband. Guilty he had spent so much time wrapped up in his work and in his father's death. Guilty for having lost his children. Having no real idea where they were. Landing him, his wife, his brother, his half-sister, his pet platypus, his platypus's children, his echidna, and now the entire resistance, all in this trouble of either death or enslavement. It drove him to tears and there was no way he could find a means of standing up in this situation for himself, let alone him AND his wife. But it was in this downpour of guilt, this longing of nothing more than to go back in time and undo what's been done, that he was lead on to the odd string of thoughts that connected to his own dad. When Heinz died. The words of his letter were quickly brought back to the surface of his memories.

_'"My only request is this; that you would show the world what you've shown me since I've gotten to know you."'_, popped into his mind.

He had memorized that letter by heart but only now had the words actually made real sense to him. What Heinz had been shown. All those years ago, he had been shown the care of family. That family was too important to let anything get in the way of. Even if you were so envious of them to the point you wanted to kill them.

_'"A nice-inator's a handy thing to have, now isn't it?"'_, Phineas suddenly remembered hearing himself say as the adventure swept by him.

And the revelation was still true. To the point that you would be willing to sacrifice anything for them. Time, talent, freedom, even your life...all for your family.

_'"Dr. D., I don't want you to die! Especially not on my account! If helping the other you keeps you alive, then I'll do it! I want to help then!"'_, Phineas had said, arguing with his dad over the situation.

_'"THAT'S IT!"'_, Doofenshmirtz had said, aiming the gun when Heinz got in front of Phineas, ready to take it on himself.

_'"I trust you."'_, he heard Nessie say as memories shared between them came to the surface.

No matter what family is like, you love them. And no matter what happens, you'll always be there for them.

_'"N-n-no! No no! I-I didn't love you just because you were a boy."'_, Heinz tried to reassure his newly-appeared daughter. _'"No! Phineas! I love you. I do. You're still my son. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out like that. I-It's just...It just startled me is all. I-I mean, come on. Phineas. You're my only son. All of a sudden I come by for a visit and you're a girl? Yeah, I'm gonna be freaked but please. Remember. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. If you became a girl or if you became a platypus, I'll always love you Phineas."'_

_'"Dear Phineas,_  
_Thanks for the best day ever._

_~Heinz Doofenshmirtz"'_

* * *

_Yes, I WILL make a side-story to Phineas being a girl. I was already planning on writing it separate but as I was writing the first chap, I thought it would be funny to throw in. XD PREVIEWS!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

As 1Phineas was caught in this revelation, starting to mentally kill himself for not have realizing it sooner, 2Phineas came into the room then with a wide smile as he looked down at the platypus and echidna. The hour had come for Emily's operation and the cage was opened up. Phin scooped up the echidna too fast for either her or Heinz to do anything about it. Emily kicked and hissed viciously at the man that held her by the wrist, trying hard to claw at him but 2Phineas made sure to keep her at arm's length.

"'Heinz!'", Emily cried out as she was taken out of the room.  
The door slammed shut and Heinz instantly ran up to the door of the cage, shaking at the bars. When nothing could be done, he slid down as tears began to slip from his eyes.

'No.. I can't keep crying.', he suddenly thought to himself as he looked back up through the bars angrily. 'I have to help Emily! But...how?'

His confidence only lasted a moment as he sighed and leaned his forehead to the bars on the cage. What could he do? A small and weak platypus like himself. He noticed the spines on the floor that had fallen off of Emily and something began to stir in his mind. Something he hadn't thought about since he was very little.

Back in his days as a young platypup, the platypus triplets had settled into their pet bed, ready to sleep when they asked for a story from their parents. Perry would tell of his adventures being a secret agent to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Penny would say of her childhood or when she was assigned. When they first met. Once in a while, Heinz would ask about the mission they were assigned when they were turned human. Through the stories, when Emily had joined, the echidna would be inspired and Vincent and Thomas, ever so curious, joined in and asked about being a secret agent. Perry was against the idea, but Penny was on the contrary. She told them in secret what it was like. Tips to a successful mission and some of the hardships they would expect.

'_"'Always be aware of your surroundings.'"'_, his mother's words echoed in his mind. _'"'You never know when you'll find exactly what you need in unexpected places.'"'_

'Exactly what I need...', Heinz thought as he looked around the cell. 'But what?'

He remembered Candace opening the lock to the cell door with her stick...maybe he could do the same with a spine? Picking it up and working quickly, Heinz managed to pick the lock, surprising his dad some. With a smile of triumph and determination pounding in his heart, he quickly slipped through the cell's bars and tossed the spine to his dad as he ran out of the dungeon.

_'"'If you see them, they can see you.'"'_, his mother said before giving a sly smile._ '"'Unless, of course, you're very careful.'"'_

When Heinz stepped out of the dungeons and into the hallway, he held this tip close as he pressed himself against the walls. He saw the shadows on the floors, showing where Phin was heading down the corridors. If he kept slow, and trailed behind, he could keep an eye on the human, without being seen himself. Emily's hissing continued though the dictator ignored her. Carefully, Heinz made his way down the hallways, following the sounds and the shadows. Once Phin slipped into his lab, Heinz knew he wouldn't be able to just waltz in like he did. So what next?

_'"'Be innovative. In other words, be creative about the circumstance. When it looks like you can't do something, find a way around it.'"'_, he heard next.

As the platypus looked around the hallways, he noticed the vents. They looked small, but then again, small was his thing.

Inside the lab, Emily struggled to break free but every attempt was useless. Phin chuckled as he handed her over to a normbot who began to strap her down to a large table.

"Calm down, Echidna.", he smiled coldly. "When you wake up, you won't have to worry about a thing."

The echidna was strong-willed though the straps were a bit stronger than that. As Heinz snuck his way through the walls, he came to where he could see into the lab. Being as careful as possible, he opened it up with a spare spine he took along with him and dropped to the floor behind some crates, landing on the pads of his paws rather than the nails.

_'"'Observe and plan. The best way to attack when you have the time.'"'_, was the tip that fitted the situation.

Okay. Observation. There's about 10 normbots, a mad doctor, and a number of sharp objects that can be used against a small platypus that never fights and is trying to rescue his girlfriend. Thank you for the help, Mom.

'Heinz, don't go there.', he scolded himself. 'There's gotta be something I could do. If I could manage to get to Emily, we might be able to take on the robots..or Phineas... But...'

There wasn't much time to plan, though. Emily had left all means of attitude and was now practically screaming for help as 2Phineas was getting ready to operate. He held up the gas mask, ready to put it on the struggling monotreme. Heinz abandoned the tactic and ran out as fast as he could to attack. His action didn't go unnoticed and the normbots were quickly at him. But when an arm launched to grab the platypus, he quickly jumped back and ran up instead. Using the height to his advantage, he leaped from Norm's shoulder and landed at the table over top of Emily, growling menacingly at AltPhineas. Before the human had time to react, Heinz leaped from his spot, initiating the fight. Phin struggled to get the platypus off his face as Heinz clawed at him. The platypus felt his spurs dig into the neck of the human when all of a sudden, time stopped as well as his heart while a scary truth came over the platypus.

'I have no venom..', he realized before time resumed.

When he was thrown off, Emily finally managed to wrestle a hand free and instantly clawed off the rest of the straps. Normbots were instantly at it trying to grab them, but Emily grabbed a scalpel from the tray next to her, threw it into one, and it began to freak out and short-circuit, flying around the room like crazy and ramming into the others. The montoremes made their escape while Phin put his cloak back on to protect his bleeding neck. As they raced down the halls, trying this way and that to escape, Emily turned to Heinz at this point, noticing Phin was right behind them.

"'Heinz, why is he following us? I thought platypus-venom caused excruciating pain in humans!'"

"'I don't have any venom!'", he replied as they took a sharp left.

"'NO VENOM? NOW you tell me!'", she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"NOW I find out!", he cried, shaking his head of the tears. "My mom was wrong! My brothers were right! My dad had a point! It's no wonder I'm called Heinz!"

He was suddenly caught by the scruff of the neck as Emily's claw was snatched and Phin held the small platypus close to his scowling and bleeding face.

"And you'll DIE the same way!", the human snarled, making Heinz recoil in horror.

But before anything could be done, another set of scratches were added to Phin's face by Emily. The man grabbed himself in pain as the two dropped to the floor.

"GUARDS! GET THEM!", he yelled, pointing at the two.

But before one could make a move, the head of the closest one was suddenly blown off and the monotremes ran underneath Phin's legs to behind Phineas'. The eviler whirled around, surprised to see his prisoners had escaped and Arthur still held his ray gun out, ready to fight some more. The fight pursued. Arthur, the monotremes, and all the members of the resistance fought as best as they could to the on pour of the normbots while Phin and Phineas duked it out with one another. Phineas tackled himself to the floor and they tumbled about, one trying to reach his dagger or his spear, the other trying to prevent that from happening. Suddenly Perry broke from the normbots and went straight for Phin, but as he landed on the arm, the old platypus was suddenly slammed against the wall. Phin scowled down at the older platypus.

"Dude, you're what? 25 years old?", he reminded before suddenly being punched in the face by his counterpart.

"BACK OFF PERRY!", Phineas snarled, fighting back flashbacks of Francis Monogram before suddenly getting tackled to the ground again.

But as everyone fought, the robots became too great. Everyone was soon caught and Phin finally kicked Phineas in the chest to make him stumble back and join the others.

"Don't you idiots understand? There's no one that can stop me!", Phin growled at the other him.

"I CAN.", a clear, familiar, and definite voice rang out through the main hall making even Phin's small evil heart, practically stop.


	19. Chapter 19

The dictator whirled around, looking behind him to find Izzy armed with a laser cannon on her shoulder with Ruth, PJ, and the platypups by her side, also prepared for warfare.

"Kids?", Phineas and Bella said in union, looking around the more evil one.

"Dad!", Ruth exclaimed at the same time as her brother said, "Mom!"

Forgetting being afraid of Phin or any sort of evil power he possessed, they shot right past the stunned dictator and leaped into their parents arms. Phineas and Ruth were instantly blathering apologies.

"Dad, I'm so sorry about everything I said!", Ruth began to say. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No no! I'm sorry. Ruth, I'm so sorry!", Phineas was also spilling out. "I'm really am sorry. I'm sorry I don't pay better attention to you. I'm sorry I don't think about you more often and always put my work ahead of you."

"No I'M sorry.", she began to argue.

"No.", Phineas finally said, making the young girl stop and stare up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'M sorry. Ruth, I don't blame you for being mad at me. You were perfectly fine for doing so."

They embraced again and as they had their moment, Phin only watched as his wide eyes opened more.

'That's his family... That's MY family...in another dimension. MY kids...if I didn't...', he looked back at Izzy who was still ready for a fight.

Normbots began to fly towards her but Phin quickly shouted out, "No! Stop!"

The action surprised the woman, but the robots were quick to obey, although slightly confused. Phin began to regret a bit for saying anything but all of a sudden, he was an emotional mess inside. There was the woman, more beautiful than his memory served, the woman he loved, here to fight him. After 20 years of disappearance, she was standing right in front of him. And had brought along the kids they could've had if they hadn't separated so long ago.

'What we COULD'VE had...', he thought begrudgingly to himself. 'But... Phineas! She..she probably hates you. You know it's pointless to still think you love her.. But..'

He looked past the blood that dripped in front of his eyes, towards at the family and then looked back at his Isabella. Izzy kept her guard up, ready to face anything though inside she was ready to break down in tears and vomit. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as the two stared, face-to-face. One in a revelation and longing, one on a mission and heartbreak.

When the family finished embracing one another, Ruth then turned to Arthur, her alarm rising once more.

"Arthur! Arthur, are you alright?", she asked, quickly rushing over and hugging him as well.

He chuckled a bit, hugging her back though his heart suddenly began to beat faster.

"I'm fine. I'm fine.", he tried to reassure. "Are YOU okay?"

"I'm fine! I just..."

She looked back up at him, not really sure what she really wanted to say. Without much time to think and even smaller to react, she suddenly stood up on her toes and kissed him. The boy was taken aback by the sudden action, but just as he started to kiss her back, she suddenly pulled away, her face as red as his.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I-I was just so worried I-I-!"

"Ruth?", the single word, stopped her frenzy.

They looked at each other for a moment. Ruth was worried she had just made the biggest mistake and feared the reaction but Arthur, had other ideas. He gave a gentle smile and gently pulled her up for a soft kiss. She was surprised, but after a moment, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss back.

Phineas, who had been watching this go on, began to roll up his sleeve, ready to teach Arthur a lesson for kissing HIS daughter, but before he could go anywhere, Bella quickly pulled on the back of his shirt, closer towards her.

"Oh no, you don't!", she said with a sly smile.

She quickly kissed her husband, making him forget what he was mad about.

'Perfect strategy.', 1Ferb's only thought was as he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Phin had seen what had passed before he looked towards Izzy. He wanted to badly to say something, anything, but as he opened his mouth, he suddenly found no strength in him to say even the apology he owed her. The cold silence pursued until Phin, finally struggling, managed to ask something.

"Wh...why'd you come back?", he asked quietly.

"For them.", the reply was, as Izzy's glare only deepened. "What we COULD'VE had."

Phin flinched, hearing her quiet rage. The enormity of his guilt, could only be married perfectly towards her building fury.

"What ANY of us could've had! Do you even realize how much you've done to us Phineas?", she spat, now just breaking down in all that she held back. "If you weren't such a moron, Candace would've had twins of her own! AND a daughter! WE could be married! The only thing you managed NOT to mess up was Katrina! If you would just let go of your past, we could've had just as happy a future as they did!"

"Well don't you understand that I still love you?", 2Phineas said, now getting angry himself.

"Oh yeah! REALLY looks like that!", she retorted sarcastically.

"I do! I love you! I always did! I just kept trying to tell myself you didn't care because I haven't heard from you in over the last 20 years!"

"I didn't talk to you because I love you you moron! I love the old you!", she fought back, now with tears in her eyes. "What sense does it make to talk to someone you love, who only breaks your heart?"

"I'M SORRY!", he finally blurted out, tears also coming into his eyes and drawing attention from everyone in the room. "I'm SOOOO sorry! I totally messed everything up!"

"Like heck you did!", she scoffed.

"Yes! And I'm sorry! I-I don't...don't know exactly what came over me.. I thought you hated me still because of what I said so I tried to ignore you. I tried to just go on with ruling the world but the truth is that I still love you. I...I just now came to understand...why you guys wanted me to put Dad behind me...", the man hung his head as tears mixed with the blood.

"Oh NOW you get that.", she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a little late now, Phineas!"

"Uh-!", Phineas interrupted, causing the two to look over at him expectantly. "Um... S-sorry. Not to..you know, get in the way of anything here or take sides or anything like that, um.. Other-Dimension Isabella? Knowing how I am, we may be a genius, but you'd be surprise how slow we actually are about things."

The statement earned a curious look of disbelief from Izzy.

"Just, hear me out.", he continued. "I-I mean when my dad died, it took me 17 years to finally understand what he was wanting me to do as a last-request. It took me nearly losing my kids to a maniac and being killed myself to finally realize that my dad only wanted me to do nothing but to care about my family which is the exact opposite of what he did for so long. SEVENTEEN YEARS to finally understand that simple statement and I'm just as bad as he was. So.. Please, don't be too hard just because it took HIM 20 years to get over his dad. Although, he COULD'VE had better control over his temper as opposed to acting like that of a TWO YEAR-OLD."

Phin opened his mouth to argue the matter but was quickly reminded about how true the statement was and closed his mouth again to only hang his head in shame.

"Yeah. Well, it could've taken him 20 years. I would understand that! But that doesn't excuse the fact that he's evil!", Izzy continued to press the matter. "THAT'S what broke my heart!"

"Well I'm sorry about that, Isabella!", 2Phineas said, turning around to face her again. "I-! Ugh, I wish I can prove how sorry I am about this... I-I'll put the world back to the way it was. I'll erase ALL traces of the DEI and my antics by any means necessary! I promise! I will! Please! I'm sorry..."

Izzy paused for a moment, touched some by what he said. Phin prayed desperately that she would forgive him. That things will just go back to normal. That time would stop being wasted like how he's done for so many cold, lonely years. But as she slowly walked closer to him, not taking her eyes off his, she finally came up, face-to-face with him. Tears welded up in her eyes and for a moment, Phin was almost screaming lies to himself how she could forgive him.

"Phineas... I understand and accept your apology...", she said, making the man smile like he used to once until he saw the tear escape her eye. "...but 'sorry' doesn't fix anything..."

Before there was time to even see them, handcuffs were placed on his wrists. Surprising as the capture was, Phin didn't fight it. He only sighed in shame of himself and allowed the capture. As a normbot came closer though, he quickly snapped his head towards it with a deep scowl.

"STAY!", he sharply ordered with angry tears in his eyes.

They backed up even further and the man returned to his capture as Izzy handed him over to Platyborg.

"I'm not licensed to arrest.", she said quietly.

Platyborg gave a nod and began to take Phin away. They walked out and the normbots gave curious glances, unsure of what to do next. Once AltPhin was out of the room, the humans relaxed and began to give congratulations on their victory. Only the ones closer to him, Izzy especially, remained more quiet about the defeat. Then, Perry came up to Heinz and the smaller platypus shrank some, fearing what his dad was probably thinking.

"'...D-dad... I know we're different species.. But-'"

"'Son.'", the young platypus looked up as Perry relaxed and smiled. "'There is a great reason why you were named after my nemesis. You fight for what you love. I and your mother couldn't be more proud.'"

Heinz smiled a bit, sitting up a little less. Emily gently nuzzled her head to him, making him smile more. Vincent and Thomas looked between the three and then at each other in wild confusion.

"'...Alright, what the heck did WE miss?'", Vincent demanded to know. "'Are you two..?'"

Emily gave a giggle and Heinz nodded.

"'Whoa... Huh... So.. What would that make the child?'", the brother continued, looking over at Thomas who only chuckled.

"'A missing link.'", he joked.

Before Emily had time to even THINK about getting mad, Heinz was already all over his brother. Snarling and biting and scratching as his brother whimpered for mercy.

"'OW! Ow! Hey! LET GO!'", Thomas cried out.

Vincent tried to come in to stand up for his brother, but the two were getting kicked and bitten.

"'OW! Dad!'", the two cried out in pain.

"'Boys. Stop picking on your brother.'", the older platypus simply said with a laugh.

"'They had THAT coming.'", Emily smirked as she watched her mate handle business.

"'Oh heck yeah they did.'", the platypus replied, settling down on the floor, chuckling as they began to cry about the spurs.

"'YOUR LUCKY I'M UNDEVELOPED!'", Heinz growled as they tried to squirm away from his spurs.

When things had settled down, they worked on a way back home and soon had an otherdimensionator up and running. Friends said their good-byes and as the families were about to leave, Vincent and Thomas limped up to PJ whimpering softly in pain as they were covered from head to tail in scratches, bruises, and black eyes. Heinz proudly trotted along behind them with a confident smile on his face and Emily walking close by him, equally proud. The male twin chuckled and shook his head, understanding what had happened. He scooped them up carefully and held them close as the Flynns looked back to say their good-bye.

"Hey. Should we try to keep in better touch?", Phineas asked, earning a chuckle from AltCandace.

"We'll see. Take care you guys.", she said, ruffling his hair a bit.

They left and no one had noticed Izzy's quiet slip away during this.

But deep in his cell, Phin curled up tightly in his corner. His scratches were taken care of and his weapons taken away. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked up at the calendar once again. Fearing the day of his execution.


	20. Chapter 20 THE END!

"Hey! Glad you could make it.", Bella greeted cheerfully as AltCandace and her husband came up to him in the park.

"Wouldn't wanna miss an inter-dimensional family reunion.", 2Candace smiled as she shook hands with him.

It was exactly a week after the adventure and as things were coming into order back in the second dimension, the Alternate Fletcher and Johnson families decided to take a small break to accept Phineas' invitation to the family reunion. As family was getting together to talk and have their fun, the host, was busy with other matters.

"If you do ANYTHING to Ruth but make her happy...", Phineas was saying to Arthur as Ruth only buried her bright red face in embarrassment.

"Dad!", she whined. "He only came by to say hi!"

"...she'll be crying over your FUNERAL!", the man continued, unaffected by his daughter's continuous pleads.

"Yes Sir.", Arthur nodded respectfully.

"DAD!"

Nearby, Heinz chuckled as he watched the scene when Emily came up gently nuzzling him with her beak.

"'Hey.'", he smiled at her.

"'Hey, Heinz.'", she greeted in return. "'Um.. Hon? There's...something I kinda wanna talk to you about.'"

"'Sure. What's up?'", the platypus sat up, more attentive.

"'Actually, it's kinda something I wanna...actually SHOW you...in private.'", she said, nodding off to the side, earning his curiosity.

"'Uh.. Sure.'", he shrugged, now bewildered what she was leading on to as he followed.

Once away from the crowds, she sat down and he sat as well, cocking to his head to the side. What would she suddenly want to show him?

"'What did you wanna- HOLY DOONKLEBERRIES!'", the platypus fell over, unconscious after Emily had opened her pouch, revealing something small and white.

The echidna fell over backwards laughing herself silly at his reaction.

"'I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!'", she said between fits of laugh. "'A golf ball's TWICE the size of a real egg!'"

She scooped it out and sat it aside, still laughing as Vincent and Thomas joined in.

"'LUZAH!'", Vincent teased, holding up an "L" to his forehead.

"'TOO easy!'", Thomas shook his head, laughing. "'You're barely expecting!'"

"'We didn't even mate!'", Emily laughed as Heinz only twitched some, barely conscious at this point.

Meanwhile in other parts of the family reunion, exclamations could be heard half way across the world.

"YOU'RE WHAT? I can't believe you're a good guy!", 1Katrina rolled her eyes. "What sorta Doofenshmirtz are you?"

"Um. NONE, thank you very much.", 2Katty said with half a sarcastic laugh. "I mean, heck. Let's be honest. Ammunition Supply is a better paying career."

"Well as true as that is, I can't believe you've never been inspired by our grandfather, Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Maybe that's because in MY dimension, Heinz Doofenshmirtz literally MURDERED people on the spot."

"See? That's SO awesome!", Katrina giggled to herself, almost in a fan-girly manner.

"Ugh. How can we be the same person?", Katty shook her head in disgust.

***Pop!***

"Emily the Echidna?", the two Katrina's said at the same time as she came over with her fedora on.

"Ooh! Did you play the trick on Heinz?", 1Katrina asked excitedly.

Emily held up a cellphone with pictures on it.

"Ooh! Pics!", Katty quickly looked over her shoulder as they watched eagerly.

"Aw, how cute.", AltCandace was saying to her counterpart as she watched Amanda, Xavier, and Fred play with Ruth and PJ. "Makes it hard for me to wanna wait 9 months for mine."

"Ha ha! Well trust me, it's DEFINITELY worth the wait.", Candy giggled.

"And no offense but heads up. Amanda takes VERY MUCH after her mother.", 1Jeremy joked with his counterpart.

"All the better then.", he second chuckled.

"So, Other Me, where's your Isabella?", Candy asked curiously, causing an uneasy look to quickly come across the other's face.

"Oh.. Well.. She uh.. had some business to attend to in the other dimension.", she shrugged. "Said she didn't have time to be here."

In the other dimension, Phin was literally shaking from head to toe. Cold sweat poured from his brow as he looked up at the calendar again. Today was that day. When his mind wasn't flash-backing to Doofenshmirtz's death, he tried to find comfort in AltCandace and 2Ferb's frequent visits to see him.

_'"I.. I'm sorry.."'_, AltCandace admitted quietly. _'"I.. There's not really a lot I can say right now I guess.."'_

_'"No it's okay. I uh..."'_, the man sighed, leaning his head against the cold bars as tears came forth. _'"Gosh, you have no idea how sorry I am..."'_

_'"Phineas..."'_, she began to say before finally looking at him over the sunglasses.

The siblings stared for a moment before finally hugging each other tightly as the tears poured out from Phin onto his sister's shoulders. But what surprised him was that she was crying as well. Somehow, it gave him comfort. Comfort to know that at least his sister cared.

_'"I promise Phineas.. I'm going to try to find you a way out of this."'_, she swore to him. _'"Legally. Of course."'_

_'"Of course..."'_, he said, though barely audible. _'"Thank you..."'_

And when Ferb was there, hardly anything could be said like before. But once the ice broke, apologies were said. Tears were shed and Phin admitted his ready to take his consequences.

_'"I'm sorry I messed up your guy's lives though."'_, he apologized again.

_'"Well, I don't think Katrina is too badly affected."'_, his brother tried to smile though it was only in vain to Phin's saddened face.

Now the day had arrived and the man had already thrown up everything he ate from the moment he woke up. Still sick to his stomach, Phin cringed as he heard Platyborg's metallic steps entering the prison. The door swung open with a large clang and Phin looked up, fearfully, at the cybertronic platypus. No words needed to be said and Phin slowly stood up, wobbling a bit from the flip his stomach did.

"L-Let's get this over with.", he said, staggering to the door.

He turned to walk on, but Platyborg stopped him, surprising the man.

"Before we do anything else...", Perry the Platyborg began before nodding behind Phin. "I think you owe someone a VERY sincere 'thank you' and apology."

2Phineas was confused at first but when he looked behind him, his breath was suddenly caught. Izzy stood behind him, worried-looking and with tears in her eyes. She carefully took a step towards him.

"Wh...", he couldn't manage to even ask though she understood.

"I talked it over with everyone. We all knew you repented, and no one wanted to go through the cycle again.", she explained. "And I promised to keep an eye on you if you were freed."

The man was speechless as she continued to walk to him and even as 2Perry took off the handcuffs.

"B...", no words could perfectly form in his mouth as he continued to stare in shock.

"Phineas..", she sighed when she finally reached him, shaking her head a bit before looking at him with shining eyes, full of tears and hope. "Let's stop wasting our time."

Their lips met and all at once the world was forgotten. The very touch of the other was a great relief as they kissed and hugged one another closely. He cried. She cried. They kissed again. Overwhelmed by this bliss they shared. Platyborg politely excused himself from the room and smiled to himself as he stepped out.

"I'm sorry...", Phin said quietly as he pulled away. "Thank you."

"Phineas...", she began, smiling at him. "...put it behind you."

**The End**

* * *

_NO SEQUELS! Sorry everyone, but this was already kinda thrown together and there's no real continuance from this point on. I might write up adventures that occurred BEFORE this adventure, including PJ and Ruth. But for now, that's it.  
_

_Amber: What do you guys think PJ, Ruth and Arthur? Did you like them? Did you hate them? Do you think they seem too much like Thomas and Marie? I guess I'll accept a little flaming if you really want to but just give me your complete, honest opinion, please. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
